Y5603
by Krysis
Summary: [DCed]Her identity is sealed away with her past and emotions, taking up her new identity she meets the four of them. She suddenly finds herself tied up in whirling emotions of love with Syaoran Li. Who is she? Her codename..Cherry Ice SS
1. Prologue: Anew

Y5603  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP  
  
Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now...year...5603...SS and ET and MOC  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Out loud  
  
(A/N:...) My thoughts  
  
Flashbacks and End of Flashbacks   
  
Prologue: Anew  
  
I was considered to be a technological genius then, famous for my ways with the computer and famous for my looks. I am known as C.I. the remaining survivor of my clan; a famous wealthy clan that had been killed by the unknown virus that was by far un-curable at that time, pretty sad right? People at that time had said...the virus had first come out from a computer. I find that hard to believe but seeing magic in this world is also quite hard to believe, so I tend to just be plain gullible. From what I remember, I was at the age of sixteen, my older brother only having died last year. I had gone mental for at least a month after I found out my entire clan was dead due to the virus. After recovery, I went back to my life with the computers, swearing upon my clan's grave that I would some day...get rid of the virus so that it won't take any more lives of the innocent.  
  
After at least the usual death everyday due to the virus, it had been seven months after my older brother had died, the virus got out of control. It ended up killing more than hundreds on my side of the world weekly, so the population lowered quickly. Scientists began to go crazy trying to find ways to save the population, to come to no avail. I was found in the government files one day and they confronted me, asking me to come and help them save the population of Japan from further downfall. Of course I had agreed to this because I had swore upon my clan's grave to end the virus. So taking me to the place of the Japanese government, I was asked to help the scientists to come with a new idea for this. Being the computer genius I am, I used to computer and generated a 3D idea of what we could do to save the population.  
  
Later on, the virus was still out of control...by this time...we had managed to build at least twenty models of my idea. It was a machine where you would lay in it like a bed, surrounded by metal and protectors so that you won't get affected by the virus. You would sleep there for who knows how long, it would keep you preserved by a clear glassy thick liquid...sort of like gelatin with oxygen inside for as long as you stayed inside. The entire thing at the front was quite uncomplicated; from where you lay...at the front you would have a large glass reinforced by clear metal within, so that you could see the person that lay inside. The top and bottom were made of blue or gray silver metal that surrounded the actual glass pill shaped thing you lay in. It was made to look like a half cylinder. Once you lay inside and the lid was closed, the air around you would become a type of gas that kept you sleeping till woken up. Then once in deep sleep, the actual model would begin to fill the inside with the gelatin that was specially made so that you could breathe within it. Once the entire inside was filled, the gelatin would harden...becoming like metal or solid steel. When you are opened up from within, the gelatin would just fade away...then you would be awakened after a few minutes.  
  
You would stay the same person ever since you were frozen, you would wear the same clothes have the same hair, same looks, the same voice and stuff. You'd have all your memories and emotions. The only thing different about you would have to be your age.  
  
As the models were completed, Japan was entirely and quickly dying by the virus. Before I knew it, one of the Japanese government officials had already shoved me into the model #20, the governor's model and the door was closed behind me. I slammed against the lid begging to be let out I got a response that I heard clearly.  
  
"You must survive this virus C.I.-san. Even though untested, we will take the chances you must survive to the future and save the people then. From now on, you will not know any more of us out here...for we will be dead. Sayonara and good luck C.I-san." The one who spoke to me was the governor himself, he smiled at me...then he walked out of the room with the rest quickly.  
  
I soon was falling tired and sleepy faintly I heard the screams of pain from the officials who chose to not go within...I recognized the voice of the Japanese governor.  
  
"No...you aren't supposed to die...it's supposed to be...me...out...the...ere..." I said tiredly and softly. Then, I had fallen asleep...not knowing even whom was in the other models beside me.  
  
Now, awoken from my slumber of many years past, I come face to face with the future from the hideous past I had come from. I am told that I am the remaining survivor of the machines in this compacted room. Coming out from my model, I see many unknown faces before me...many androids. I turned to the side to look at the other models, to see many of the crushed and broken...some remained unharmed...but the inside was clear that the machine had malfunctioned. The insides were empty without the gelatin the decomposed body of someone was left, the crusty skeleton remaining with the decomposition at the bottom. I shuddered at the sight of this, I turned back to see everyone staring at me intently.  
  
"What year is this? Where am I now? Who are you?" I asked in sharp Japanese.  
  
"You are currently in outer space, the Earth below us has already been destroyed a millennia ago. You are in the space continents sector G5 of the science quads. This is the year, 5600. I am Hikari Masu." An android that looked like a real human teenager boy said. He was an exact replica of a human teenage boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes, how do I know? By the way he looks at me.  
  
"Alright. Which continent am I currently within?" I asked him.  
  
"Asia, Japan." He answered.  
  
"Is there any other things from the past on Earth been rescued?" I asked.  
  
"No."  
  
I sighed. 'My clan's graves gone, I'll ask someone later on if there is a shrine or something nearby.' I thought. Focusing back now I looked at him, he was itching to ask me something.  
  
"If you have any questions for me, you can ask you know." I said.  
  
"Oh! Ok! What year did you come from?"  
  
"Last time I remember...2005." I answered. I thought of a sudden question. "How did you save this room?" I asked.  
  
"Before you were inside this machine here, the Japanese governor had called us to come and take the machines here, either broken or unharmed." He answered.  
  
"Ok. Your turn to ask."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"I am sixteen. I'm guessing though, I'm far older than that now." I said.  
  
"Yea. Next question. What is your occupation and stuff?"  
  
"I am a high school student. Clan dead."  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"I can't tell you my real name so far but...people used to call me...Cherry Ice...technological genius..." 


	2. Chapter 1: Unknown

Y5603  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP  
  
Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now...year...5603...SS and ET and MOC  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Out loud  
  
(A/N:...) My thoughts  
  
Flashbacks and End of Flashbacks   
  
Rinka-chan Thanks for the review! About your question...you'll have to find out later on! If you didn't read my summary! :P  
  
Chapter 1: Unknown  
  
Quick loud beeps of the holo-keyboard is made, furiously quick sounds emanating through the cyber café, slight quick quiet beeps of the nearby cell screens heard molding in with the sounds of the keyboards, bright lights emanate in the room, lighting up faces of aliens of nearby planets, androids, and few humans. The walls see through, lit up by nothing else but the galaxy surrounding them, the see through floors shining a blue bright colour. Wires taking up every inch of the blue clear holo-laser-floor, few feet placed upon the clear glass floor of the space cyber café, taps of the mouse pads are heard with the scratching of the fingers upon the pad.  
  
The shuffling of the glassy holo-door moving let the people within the café know that a new person or new group had come in. With quick glances at the door the people within saw four silhouetted people that could be either android or humans. Movement of the four at the door with no buzzing or beeping showed they were humans. Focusing back on their work, the people forgot about the human newcomers.  
  
Two boys, two girls had entered the café looking around, eyes of different shades of colours glancing at each of the people in the room. Serious eyes framed by messy hair focused upon a person at the corner, their back facing them as they worked at the holo-LCD-computer, few beeps of the holo- keyboard made from them as the few taps of the mouse pad was heard from them.  
  
"Is that her?" The serious eyed boy whispered to the other boy with glasses.  
  
"Possibly. Go find out if she is the one called Cherry Ice." The boy with navy blue hair and azure eyes behind glasses answered the other boy.  
  
The amber eyed boy with messy chocolate hair walked up to the girl in the corner, padding quietly on the wired floor, he stepped onto a blue holographic platform that raised him up a few invisible levels in the air and moving slightly towards the girl. He viewed her from the back, her long auburn hair sweeping the wired clear invisible ground below her, slender legs shown from the hover chair and slender arms reaching over the table to the keyboard and mouse. He tapped her on the shoulder to have her turn around and him shocked.  
  
"Anek?" She asked in foreign tongue. (A/N: warning. Translation: Yea?)  
  
The boy was extremely surprised. She had green scaly face with bright yellow feline eyes, two alien like antennae stuck out from her forehead.  
  
"Dan shinra co dun ma. Tesque handou cara sansh toppa?" He answered her in the tongue. (A/N: warning. Translation: Sorry if I bother you. Are you known as Cherry Ice?")  
  
"Movintaro. Dan." She answered. (A/N: warning. Translation: Nope. Sorry)  
  
"Abante kon. Kitucha kona rinshwu le. Dan tu monre jinke." He said. (A/N: warning. Translation: Thanks anyway. Have a good night. Sorry for the trouble)  
  
"Movi vutshu. R'le." (A/N: warning. Translation: No problemo. G'night)  
  
He returned back to his group and shook his head for no success when his friend asked, "So, was it her?"  
  
"Who was it anyways then?" The boy asked.  
  
"She's an alien girl from the planet Karnte. Green scaly body with yellow feline eyes, tends to have human form but isn't human. With the language of Morino." He answered.  
  
"I see. Well, better luck next time Syaoran."  
  
"Yea, yea, Eriol. So...where's fashion designer and annoying cousin either than you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Ha ha." Eriol said in a sarcastic tone. He answered, "The 'fashion designer' Tomoyo is with the 'annoying cousin either than me' Meilin over there in the high corner of the building looking for Cherry Ice." Pointing to the top of the clear dome roof building. Above were many clear see through platforms that glowed blue indicating the platform was there, covered in wires and a chair with feet usually meant that as well. Eriol pointed to the top where a circle took shape in Syaoran's eyes, it was a sliding bottom door, the bottom surprisingly made so it wasn't see-through.  
  
"Let's go meet them there." Syaoran said after scanning the room of possible people who could be the infamous Cherry Ice.  
  
"Do you even know why your mother, Yelan, asked you to come find the supposed person named Cherry Ice?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Sort of. This Cherry Ice person was mentioned to be here at the .910 cyber cafe every night. Cherry Ice would use one of the holo-LCD-computers here and work on the nearby viruses that attack the cities of Japan. They'd fight them and delete them. That's why she's famous." Syaoran said.  
  
"Yea. What else do you know?"  
  
"Nothing else."  
  
Eriol slapped his forehead in annoyance and being surprised by the sheer stupidity of his cousin Syaoran who was supposedly the next Li clan head, smartest person of all, brightest, most intelligent...which all lead to him being the smartest, brightest, most intelligent person in all of Japan. It seemed the rumors of Syaoran being smart at all was just plain rumor.  
  
"It was said that Cherry Ice is a girl, she's supposedly sixteen, our age. She's got long auburn hair that sweeps the floor, the right side of her face has a braid with small clips of ten bronze-stars, sixteen silver-moons and twenty gold-suns on it, with of course a deep blue feather at the bottom. With those attached on her braid, it means she's the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best of the best...you get the point...of the best of hackers, creators, downloaders, AND virus killers in all of this galaxy! She had earned at least half of the stars, three quarters of the moons, and three of the suns at an INCREDIBLY early age! She was five then! Some of the oldest hackers, creators, downloaders AND virus killers haven't even gotten one moon, when she got them at the age of FIVE!!!!!"  
  
Eriol continued his rampage of words upon Syaoran who stood there with an expressionless face. "People wonder why she was able to at an early age, but no one knows who she really is! She always wears a deep red magenta cloak that covers her body and half her face when she is busy at the computers! They say on her hands are many rings and bracelets meaning she is from a wealthy family! On the back side of her right hand, has the tattoo of a black triangle meaning she is trained in martial arts, a blue triangle meaning she's the best and a silver triangle meaning she is wealthy...all three triangles are in the shape of one big triangle with a triangle in the center meaning she's from a wealthy family! You're mom wants her to be your wife! She wants her in the Li family! She wants her in the business! She wants her to save your clan from the VIRUS THAT IS KILLING HALF THE PEOPLE OF THIS EARTH!!!!" Eriol shouted.  
  
Nearby people looked at them angrily and in disgust, all of them were saying "SSSHHHHHH!!!" or "BE QUIET!!!" or "SHUT UP!!!" or "I'M WORKING HERE SO QUIET!!!" or "I NEED PEACE NOT HELL!!!!" or "AFMOONTA!!!" or "KOMTAIH!" or "SVHINGHA!!!" or "ALKNNI!!" or...you get the point. All lead towards the term, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
Eriol was huffing at his outburst as he looked at his supposed bright cousin angrily with death etched over his face. If looks could kill, Syaoran would be cut, stabbed, strangled, poked, chopped, sliced, boomed and anything else until he was merely dust particles flying in space.  
  
Syaoran thought all the information Eriol said through and then with the smartest answer he answered, "Your point is...?"  
  
Eriol = XD XD XD XD XD XD XD, anime fall over, blown up, R.I.P, funeral march song, sweat drop, vein pop out, XD XD XD XD XD  
  
"My point?!" Eriol shouted. Earning more "SHUT UPS!!!" in the crowd.  
  
= Tomoyo and Meilin =  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin wandered through the quiet cyber café, stepping quietly and lightly upon the wires that were attached to the nearby computers. They had asked all the girls on this floor and were headed to the next floor when they heard numerous 'shut ups' from below them and something about a point. They heard Eriol yelling and a quiet mumble of Syaoran buzzing through the quiet beeps of the holo-keyboards. Looking below their feet, they saw Eriol fall over, blow up, R.I.P, heard the funeral march song, sweat drop, vein pop out and numerous face patterns of XD etched upon him. They giggled.  
  
Soon Meilin's eyes fell to the circle of metal above their heads of to the side a little, the only thing contrasting to the starry galaxy sky. Pointing to it, Tomoyo nodded. The two walked below the circle and stood there for a minute, to have the ground they stood on suddenly become a circular shaped metal plate. They floated up to the circle to have it open up like sliding doors. Cautiously and hesitantly the two girls of eighteen years walked off the platform to have it lower back down and the sliding doors at the floor to shut. Where the circle had been was a railing at the back made of black painted metal. All around them was another dome like below, made of the same clear metal that allowed you to look out to the galaxy, just smaller than the one below. The floor was shining blue brightly, reaching to at least up to the girl's knees...it was tiled in the not see through floors, just the ones that glowed really brightly.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes fell upon the center of the circle where a person sat, wires surrounded them, a few wires on their body here and there, a computer-image visor attached to their face as they worked, a long red magenta cloak upon their frame, hood thrown off to reveal floor length auburn hair, specifying the person to be a girl. A light spark was in her hand as she held a pen with a wire attached; in her lap was a computer piece that belonged to the holo-keyboard. In her other hand was a pair of metal tweezers (larger versioned with a cylinder cut in half for the part to pick stuff up with). Black leather heels were seen under the hover-stool as she worked. A quiet humming sound came from her computer system.  
  
"Could that be?"  
  
Meilin walked up to her and tapped her on the back.  
  
Immediately whirling around to the person who was bothering her in her computer modification work she lifted off the computer-image visor's tinted eye piece to see a girl with long raven hair with red ruby eyes looking at her intently. A gloved hand lifted her electric fire-pen and placed it upon the hover-desk, the other gloved hand placing her large metal tweezers on the table as well. Moving her hands together, she pulled off her gloves. Her accent was crisp and clear proving she was a true Japanese.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
When Meilin saw the feminine gloved hand pull off the eyepiece she was surprised. The tinted eyepiece had hidden the girl's eye colour. They were a startling shade of emerald green that showed the emotions of loneliness, anger, sadness and a light tint of hope.  
  
"Konbawa! I was wondering...are you the one named...Cherry Ice?" Meilin whispered the last part of her question.  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed intently as an emotionless look etched upon her face. "I have been called by many names. State your purpose of meeting Cherry Ice?"  
  
'Either she is quite dense or she's doing the third person identification on purpose so people won't figure she's Cherry Ice...' Meilin thought as she answered, "I need you to come with me."  
  
"Not possible. Gomen."  
  
"What do you mean 'not possible'?" Tomoyo asked as she came into the conversation.  
  
The emerald-eyed girl looked at the newcomer in their conversation. She had waist length lavender black hair with blue eyes that shown intelligence.  
  
"I mean, not possible. As in I can't." She answered.  
  
"Why not?" Meilin asked.  
  
"I cannot leave my H-LCD-C now. I need to work on it. No possibility of me coming with you two who-ever-you-ares. I need to work on my XPCP so that I can complete my assignment." She answered. (H-LCD-C = Holo-lcd- computer...XPCP = XP computer program)  
  
"Ok. Let's begin this again. My name's Meilin Li. She's Tomoyo Daidouji. We are close relatives wondering if you could come with us along with my other two cousins back to our hometown to have a conversation with our elders. Is that possible for you?" Meilin asked politely.  
  
"Nope. Like I said. Not Possible. Now if you don't mind I need to work. So leave me be. You will have nothing to do with me again Li-san, Daidouji- san. I won't have any chats with elders or anything." She said. She put back on her tinted eyepiece covering her eye colour, put back on her gloves and turned her back to them with pen and tweezers in hand with the keyboard piece in her lap.  
  
When the sound of the metal doors sliding open the two relative girls turned around from the working girl, their eyes focused upon the two newcomers...  
  
= Few minutes earlier back to the bickering duo =  
  
Syaoran and Eriol had given up on each other understanding each other's thoughts. The two just walked to the clear one platform elevator pad, lifting them up to the top floor. Standing beneath the circle for a few minutes, they began to rise up. The door slid open and they were revealed to the same sight that Meilin and Tomoyo were revealed to. Soon the two of their eyes landed upon the three people at the center. Eriol and Syaoran recognized Meilin and Tomoyo, the third person...most likely a girl...was unknown to them. They walked towards the two girls.  
  
"Is she?" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes." Came his reply from the two girls.  
  
"Did you already talk to her?" Syaoran asked.  
  
The nods were his reply. He asked, "What did she say?"  
  
"Not possible." The two said in unison.  
  
Syaoran almost turned into a seriously bad fury. He would get into serious trouble if he didn't convince her to come with him. He made his way over to the working girl. "Ahem." He said.  
  
Sighing deeply, once more the frustrated girl turned around to face two more new incomers, this time she didn't bother to lift off her tinted eyepiece. "What is it?" She asked calmly and emotionlessly.  
  
Syaoran startled by her respond to him just stood there.  
  
"Well?" She asked once more.  
  
Syaoran sighed, he had to get this over with. "Cherry Ice, I believe." He regarded her.  
  
"What if I am Cherry Ice? What will you do?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice...yet it was well hidden in her emotionless voice.  
  
"Ask you to come with me to China, Hong Kong."  
  
"My reply was no already to those two girls...which I presume are YOUR relatives." She said adding a bit of force upon the word 'your'.  
  
"Yes they are. Yet. I really need you to come with me to China, Hong Kong to have a chat with both my mother and elders. Or I'll be in really big trouble. I promised my mother that I would bring you back with me to chat with her and the elders. So please?" Syaoran asked. He almost sounded like he was begging her.  
  
She looked at him with an emotionless face, her eyes almost glared at him through her tinted eyepiece, but since being who she was, she was taught by both parents and her brother's incidents to not show emotion. "My answer is still no. It is your problem you chose to promise them. I cannot come for I need to finish my assignment back here in this room. Now, please, escort yourselves out of this room and leave me forever. I am needed to finish this assignment by this week." She said.  
  
"I'll have to force you to come with me."  
  
"Make me." Sakura said. She put down the objects in her left hand and carefully placed her holo-keyboard piece to the table. Then she deposited her right hand's object after turning it off, then her gloves were taken off to reveal her long thin fingers. Lifting off her computer-image's visor after taking off her tinted eyepiece she stood up and clapped her hands. The floor where her computer stuff was lowered into the ground to be filled with a new floor, she turned to face Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran was startled by her eye's colour, they were an unusual shade of emerald green that held many emotions that never displayed on her face or voice. "Do you plan to fight me in that attire, Cherry Ice?" Syaoran asked eyeing her clothes.  
  
For his response she parted her cloak from the front to reveal a tight leather black tank top, black leather, tight bell-bottomed pants. Around her waist was a black leather silver studded belt, on the left side a black box was placed. Her attire shimmered black and blue due to the light of the ground. She hooked the cloak's edges to her back, where two silver hooks were placed. Putting on her black shiny metallic leather wrist, at the wrist Velcro strapped, finger cut off, back of hand middle square cut off gloves.  
  
Syaoran looked at her new attire that was hidden beneath that cloak. Her figure was perfect like a model's and her curves showed perfectly through the tight black material. He watched her strap on her gloves quickly. He noticed around her neck was a silver chain that hung down to her chest; at the middle was a silver sun shaped locket. He eyed the card-like holder that was on her belt.  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin stood off to the side. Watching as Sakura hooked her cloak to the back to reveal a black tight outfit...Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol were surprised that that type of outfit was underneath her cloak.  
  
Eriol's eyes narrowed when he saw the holder on her belt...even though it was very, very thin and light...he sensed a tiny flicker of a dark aura. He looked at the girl who was presumably Cherry Ice with curiosity.  
  
"Ready?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Always was, always will be Li Xiao Lang." She said surprising him.  
  
How did she know his Chinese name? He wondered as he watched her unzip, unbutton and un-Velcro the card-like holder. 'Must be pretty precious...wonder what it is...' Syaoran thought as he watched her get into a stance.  
  
She bent her knees slightly as her feet were spread apart; her right foot faced the side whereas her left foot faced forward. Her left hand was bent and blocking her upper body from attacks, her fingers spread out wide. Her right hand was stretching towards her cardholder, her index and middle outstretched gracefully to pull out a card near the center.  
  
Everyone was held in suspense as they watched her pull out the unknown card from the pocket... 


	3. Chapter 2: How

Y5603  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP  
  
Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now...year...5603...SS and ET and MOC  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Out loud  
  
(A/N:...) My thoughts  
  
Flashbacks and End of Flashbacks   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy Thank you for the review! XD You're right!  
  
Rinka-chan :D Thankies for your review again! About your question...you'll find out soon enough in the next chappies! You really didn't have to hurt yourself either! '!  
  
Chapter 2: How  
  
Syaoran watched the girl amusingly as he saw her pull out a random card. "You do know it might not be what you want it to be...but then again...how is a card supposed to hurt me?" He asked with amusement in his tone.  
  
"This card will though." She said. She lowered her head slightly, her hair covered her eyes as suddenly a devious yet emotionless almost dead like small smile appeared on her face. She pulled out the card. She lifted her hand and outstretched it to the side she pulled it in front of her still outstretched, her index and middle still holding the card at a horizontal angle so that Syaoran didn't know what it was. Slowly she lifted her head slightly to show her Emerald eyes half closed.  
  
Eriol saw the card from the side and his eyes widened knowingly. He called out to Syaoran, "SYAORAN!! WATCH OUT!!! SHE HAS-!!!" But Eriol was cut off when Syaoran charged at her. 'No! He can't! She has the cards!!!' Eriol screamed in his mind. He watched in horror with the girls as they looked at Eriol, not knowing what he was going to say. They focused back on the fight to be surprised like both Syaoran and Eriol, Eriol had just yelled the end of his sentence then, "SHE HAS THE CLOW CARDS!!!" It was too late by then...  
  
Her emerald eyes suddenly dulled and faded into just emerald, the pupil...gone. Her forehead slowly shone a gold and silver glow, lifting her head fully...she revealed the insignia of the clow yet now star, upon her forehead. Her sickening smile of unknown mysteries still on her face, she pulled her right hand close to her face, to have the card level with it, she twisted her two fingers slightly to have the card rest in between both index and thumb. The front showed the image of a sword in chains, the bottom etched with the words...SWORD.  
  
(A/N: My version of the summoning! In this she doesn't have the wand at all!)  
  
"I SUMMON THY CARD! UTILISE BOTH SHAPE AND MAGIC ENERGY!!! I SUMMON THEE!!! SWORD CARD, COME TO THY AID!!! SWORD!!!" She chanted, her voice medium yet loud and clear.  
  
Suddenly in her left hand, a sword of gold with silver wings and a red ruby jewel took form. The card faded in white light as the white light appeared in her pocket, the card was in her pocket once more. She dropped her right hand quickly as Syaoran made a punch towards her. She lowered her body in a dodge and turned to the left, her hair flowing behind her with her cloak now cape. She slid off to be right in front of Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin. She smiled once again, the same scary smile. Taking on the same stance once more she pulled out another card, her arm hanging like a broken doll. The card in between both index and middle again. She quickly flipped her right hand in front of her face as her fingers switched again. It revealed a picture of a rabbit eared fox creature, the bottom etched with the words...DASH.  
  
Syaoran was madly running at her with a fist in the air, he planned to stop her summoning but it was too late by the time he reached her. She was fast and flexible, as well as strong.  
  
"I SUMMON THY CARD! UTILISE BOTH MAGIC ENERGY AND MAGIC ABILITY!!! I SUMMON THEE!!! DASH CARD, COME TO THY AID!!! DASH!!!"  
  
She blasted in bright purple white light, her hair flying into the air above her, her emerald pupil less eyes looking out, the smile gone...her cloak flying into the air behind her long hair. The floor beneath her feet was just circled in a small circle where the wind and light blasted off from she held the sword in front of her face and her right hand by her side.  
  
The four relatives were blasted from the wind, yet they stayed in spot in surprise. Eriol's thoughts continued on with, 'How could she have gained so much energy so quickly? How long has she had these cards and how long has she had to perfect their skills? When did she transform them to her own? How many cards can she use now? How many cards has she changed? How many cards can she use at once? HOW MUCH ENERGY DOES SHE HAVE?!' Eriol thought as his hair blew backwards madly.  
  
Syaoran's thoughts mainly on the lines of Eriol's last thought, 'HOW MUCH FRICKEN ENERGY DOES SHE HAVE IN STORAGE?!'  
  
The girl known as Cherry Ice smiled the smile again, she dashed off quickly, the colours upon her body stretched out as she ran quickly. She jumped into the air with one step and pulled out another card.  
  
"I SUMMON THY CARD! UTILISE ALL THREE MAGIC ENERGY, MAGIC ABILITY AND SHAPE!!! I SUMMON THEE FROM THY CARD!! FLY CARD COME; TO THY AID!!! FLY!!!"  
  
As she had jumped she had summoned another card, fly, when she landed on the floor, she sped off...her face looking straight at Syaoran, as the sword was held behind her back yet beside her. White light from her back protruded as it took the shape of magnificent white wings, blue crystal like wings were right beneath the white wings...just a little lower so that it was in view. She jumped again, this time she hovered in the air as her wings on her back flapped. While in the air she summoned another.  
  
"I SUMMON THY CARD! UTILISE MAGIC ABILITY!!! I SUMMON THEE FROM THY CARD!!! THUNDER CARD COME; TO THY AID!!! THUNDER!!!"  
  
(A/N: yes it's getting boring of her yelling out so long chants...so I'll cut it to the utilize and the name of the card! Also just to tell you, her voice isn't that high anymore when summoning! Her voice is lower than that in my ff when she is summoning her cards. It's still clear though!)  
  
She had blue lightning zapping from her sword. She flew down quickly with the aid of dash and fly then she slashed down upon Syaoran's right shoulder. She barely touched it but the thunder upon the sword cut a gash upon him, a big yet shallow cut that stung badly. Landing upon the floor, toes first then foot, the cards disappeared from her, she was left standing there with no wings, no mad speed, no sword and no thunder.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, as pain was clear on his face, his shoulder stung like mad as he bled lightly. He fell to the floor unconscious due to the pain.  
  
Cherry Ice stood to the side where he fell. Her eyes returned to normal as the insignia disappeared from her forehead, she turned slightly and unhooked the cloak from her back, allowing it to cover her figure once more. She pulled up the hood and covered half her face. "I will be off now. Seeing as how the fighter, Li Xiao Lang, has taken unconsciousness. I hope I will not see any of you again, I have told you my reply about going off with you. My reply remains the same, as I must finish the important assignment. I will be off now."  
  
With that a soft wind blew in Eriol recognized it to be the magic of the Windy card...when the wind disappeared...so was Cherry Ice. Eriol noted that during the entire fight, Cherry Ice's magical aura had been held down the entire time, so that it was hidden from them. He looked at the two girls rushing off to Syaoran who still remained unconscious. 'I will need to chat with both the guardians.' Eriol thought. With that he was off to help the girls with Syaoran.  
  
= China, Hong Kong =  
  
Through a small ball of light, blue shone around it...the room was dark except for the ball. It displayed the entire events that happened in the cyber café in Japan. In a large green chair a woman with ebony hair tied up in a bun, sapphire eyes and a traditional Chinese red dress sat observing the entire scene.  
  
"So...we have located the Card Mistress while we searched for Cherry Ice...unknown to us was that she was both the two together...impressive. Right elders?" She asked the shadows.  
  
Deep within the shadow, five elderly men sat watching the entire scene through the ball the lady had conjured up.  
  
"Impressive indeed, Yelan-san. I would say your son, Xiao Lang, displayed enough to prove he needs more training. We still need that Cherry Ice girl to come here. We will need her in this family. She will help Xiao Lang in training, become his fiancé, and become one of us on our side. She will save the Li clan from a great fall of superiority. With her on our side, nothing shall stop us. We shall have the world saved from the virus, it will be complete then." Said a deep voice that rung out into the darkness of the room.  
  
"Yes. Yes it will." Yelan said as she quietly watched the girls and Eriol try to help Syaoran from his state...with no success.  
  
= Tomoedo, Japan =  
  
A person in a deep maroon, red cloak with the hood down kneeled upon the ground. Her hands out of the cloak, still clad in the gloves, were in a prayer motion. Her eyes were closed as she kneeled there the soft wind blew her long elegant auburn hair mixing it with the few living cherry blossom trees here at the shrine. She opened her eyes halfway to reveal the sad emerald shine through, she tilted her head slightly so that her chin was more to the right while the top of her head was more to the left. She twisted her feet out from beneath her to have them rest beside her, she had her hands placed on the lush green grass in front of her.  
  
"Okaa-san, oto-san, onii-san...I miss you, daijoubu desu ka? I promise you, I will never let my emotions rule upon my work. I will stop this virus from taking any more lives of the innocent like it has already. I hope you are looking over me, as I am here looking here for you three...I will remember you always, in memory, in heart, in mind and always you will be with me no matter what. I thank you three for everything you have done for me in the years you were still with me. I will miss you forever but I know, you will always love me like how I do for you." She mumbled under her breath to her family. During her talk to her parents she had lowered her head slightly as her eyes looked sad and solemn.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her and she quickly stood up, bowed three times, stuck her hands back into her cloak and turned around. She came face to face with the four from before, her hair blowing up into the wind, as her eyes were large in surprise, her mouth agape a little. She returned to her normal self as she noted who it was.  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin came out to the old shrine that remained the same instead of how everything in the present looked. They were surprised to see a figure in front of a large cemetery statue. Two angels were carved out of the white marble, they held onto a large tablet with the name KINOMOTO at the many names below it, a small space fit enough for only one name was at the bottom left blank. At the bottom of the angels, there were carefully carved nadeshiko flowers and cherry blossoms. Right at the base of the actual whole statue laid a large bundle of nadeshiko flowers. What surprised them even more was the figure kneeling in front of them. A figure wearing a maroon red cloak, hood thrown off to reveal a head of shining auburn locks. The wind blew the locks of auburn hair into the air mixing with the cherry blossom petals of the cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom and living at the shrine.  
  
When she turned around they saw her surprise in her eyes...yet changed back to an emotionless face looking at them, her emerald orbs showing slight surprise. She walked up to them and her eyes showed anger this time...her face showed nothing. She nodded at them softly then walked past them, to have her arm within the cloak to be grabbed by a hand. Turning around she noticed it was attached to a bandaged arm...it was Li Syaoran.  
  
"Nani?" She asked.  
  
"Will you please come with us?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"My reply is still no." She tried to brush his hand of, but he held a firm grip on her wrist. "Let me go."  
  
"Well can you at least tell us why are you here?" Syaoran asked, his face calm yet kind.  
  
"I see no reason to tell you why."  
  
Syaoran nudged his head over to the cemetery stone where she was just before. He saw her eyes lower and turn to the left. They shimmered with sadness now.  
  
"Spill." Syaoran said.  
  
She sighed softly. Turning her eyes to face him and the group who looked at her anxiously then towards the cemetery statue. She lowered her head softly and mumbled before dashing off, "They are family."  
  
Syaoran watched as she dashed off. He noted that she had thrown on her hood once again. He watched as she faded into the distance. He turned around to see Eriol and them standing there.  
  
"Did you hear what she said?" Tomoyo asked curiously. "It was too quiet for me."  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear Tomo?" Meilin asked.  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Eriol?" Meilin asked.  
  
Eriol nodded. "What she said was quite sad. She had murmured... 'They are-'" he was cut off by Syaoran's word.  
  
"'- Family'". Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. She turned around to face the stone. Many, many, many names were carved into the marble. Three names were labeled in gold/silver metal however. She looked at the three names in gold they were split up, though the first was coincidentally the first on the list. It said:  
  
NADESHIKO KINOMOTO, mother of Touya Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto, model, wife of Fujitaka Kinomoto...died by attack of virus, after three years of second child's birth. Age of death: 28, year 1989  
  
The second name was near the middle. It said:  
  
FUJITAKA KINOMOTO, father of Touya Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto, archeologist, husband of Nadeshiko Kinomoto...died on archeological dig by virus attack, after ten years of second child's birth. Age of death: 36, year 1999  
  
The last name was right at the bottom before the blank tablet. It read:  
  
TOUYA KINOMOTO, son of Nadeshiko Kinomoto and Fujitaka Kinomoto, older brother of Sakura Kinomoto, college student, fiancé of Kaho Mizuki...died on college second term by virus attack, after younger sister became fifteen. Second last of the Kinomoto clan to die, Age of death: 21, year 2004  
  
"Hey guys...this is odd." Tomoyo said. Everyone turned to look at her and the statue.  
  
"What's odd Tomo?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Look here at the gold names and then look at the silver words." Tomoyo said.  
  
The three did so but none of them knew anything was odd. "I don't see anything Tomoyo." Syaoran said.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "Look. I'll show you. The first name here is Nadeshiko Kinomoto. It says she gave birth to two children, died by the attack of a virus which was after three years of her second child's birth, at the age of 28 then...in the year 1989." Tomoyo pointed out.  
  
The three nodded.  
  
"Then the second name here is Fujitaka Kinomoto. It says here that he is the father of two children, the same children as Nadeshiko Kinomoto. He had died on an archeological dig by the same virus. It was ten years after his second child's birth. He died at the age of 36 in the year 1999. Then the last name here on the list says Touya Kinomoto. It says here he's the older brother of the second child of Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto. He had died on a college's second term by the virus attack. It was after his sister became fifteen. He is the second last to die of the Kinomoto clan. He died at the age of 21...the year 2004." Tomoyo finished.  
  
Everyone still looked at her not understanding what she meant. Tomoyo growled in frustration. She decided to simple it down for them.  
  
"Altogether! Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto had TWO kids! One is TOUYA Kinomoto and the other is SAKURA Kinomoto! Here it says that Nadeshiko had died at the year 1989!!! Fujitaka died in the year 1999!!! Then look at Touya's! TOUYA'S here shows that he's the older kid of the Nadeshiko and Fujitaka Kinomoto! He died in the year 2004! He is ALSO THE LAST ON THE LIST AND SECOND LAST OF THE KINOMOTO CLAN TO DIE!!!!" Tomoyo pointed out angrily (all capital words are stressed).  
  
"..." Came her response from the three.  
  
Tomoyo screamed in frustration now.  
  
"YOU FREAKIN DIMWITS!!!!! I'LL SIMPLIFY THIS FOR YOU!!! TOUYA IS THE FIRST OLDER KID, HE'S DEAD AT THE YEAR 2004!!! HE'S ALSO SECOND LAST TO DIE!!! THE SECOND KID ISN'T THERE!!! THE GIRL SAKURA KINOMOTO, LAST GIRL OF THE CLAN'S NOT THERE!!!! IT MEANS SHE'S NOT DEAD YET!!!!"  
  
"I understand now..." Eriol said out of the three.  
  
"Finally! Someone understands this! Care to explain to the other two?!" Tomoyo asked angrily.  
  
"Sure." Eriol said hoping he cooled down Tomoyo's blood pressure. He succeeded in doing so. "Okay. Look at the years of their deaths, 1989, 1999 and 2004. Look at present day year, 5603. Notice the giant gap of time?" Eriol asked slowly.  
  
Syaoran and Meilin nodded.  
  
"Okay. Here, what Tomoyo has been saying is that the second child of Fujitaka and Nadeshiko Kinomoto isn't on this list, meaning she isn't dead yet. The thing is the older brother is dead but that was the last of the Kinomoto's to die so far...year 2004. It states that he's second last of the clan to die. Yet...the year 2004 to the year 5603 is a large gap of time, around 3599 years apart. Yet the second child is still not dead...how can that be?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Whoa! That means the girl's 3599 years old!!" Meilin yelled out.  
  
"Nope. Further than that." Syaoran said.  
  
"WHA?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Meilin asked.  
  
"At the Touya guy's death it says he died when his kid sister was fifteen. So you have to add fifteen to 3599. Making her 3614 years old." Syaoran said.  
  
"ACK!!!" Meilin cried out in surprise. "Hate to see how she looks like then!" Meilin said gagging.  
  
"She actually looks extremely young to be 3614 years old." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Wha? Did you meet her?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Yep. We all did." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Who is it?" Syaoran asked...also clearly clueless on whom it is.  
  
"The one and only Cherry Ice! That's who!" Tomoyo cried out happily.  
  
"Cherry Ice? Her? How do you know?" Meilin asked cluelessly.  
  
"Earlier. When we met her, she was here kneeling in front of this statue. When she passed by she said 'they are family'. Yet. Touya is the second last of the clan to die...the last on the list here. The last child is Sakura Kinomoto, identity unknown so far. How can Cherry Ice say they are family then? It means she is the last one to die! She's Sakura Kinomoto!" Tomoyo answered.  
  
The other three blinked at this. "WHAT?! She can't be any older than us by her looks! How can she be that old?! Yet look so young?!" Meilin cried out in horror.  
  
"Maybe this Sakura girl is dead...but the temple doesn't know that so they didn't put it down or they just forgot if they knew. Maybe Cherry Ice was an unknown survivor of the clan's great great great great great great great so on and so forth's daughter!" Syaoran said.  
  
"That is a possibility. Yet...who nowadays has the name Cherry Ice or something like it? Our names don't sound anything close to that. Meaning...it's a nickname. There is a large possibility that Cherry Ice...is Sakura Kinomoto. The remaining survivor of the clan that died out on the year 2004..." Eriol said.  
  
"But how could she live for so long...?" Tomoyo mumbled everyone's thoughts out. 


	4. Chapter 3: Loneliness

Y5603  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP  
  
Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now...year...5603...SS and ET and MOC  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Out loud  
  
(A/N:...) My thoughts  
  
Flashbacks and End of Flashbacks   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy Thanks for another review AnimeObsessionFantasy! You're right again! Tis' something the ppl must find out for themselves!  
  
Rinka-chan Your third review! Thanks a lot for the reviews you've given for my story! About your question: Yes they are human beings! The five of them are Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol and of course Sakura...human beings! Rather them not being aliens and androids...'  
  
Heheangel kisses ( Thanks for your review! I am glad that you like the sci- fi feeling in my story! Trust me, I'll update soon enough!  
  
Chapter 3: Loneliness  
  
A figure wearing a maroon red cloak stepped into the sleek black hover- convertible, with the top down. Pulling off their hood, their long silky auburn hair tumbled down to the board's top. Emerald eyes peering out into the open, emotions swirling upon their eyes. Her creamy white skin contrasting with her dark clothing as she hooked her cloak to her back, gripping the steering wheel of the car with her gloved hand she stepped on the peddle. Her long auburn hair and maroon red cloak flapping in the wind behind her, most would consider her a great beauty...unknown to most of the people on the space continents is, she's a technological genius who spends her life working on the computer and building models for great ideas.  
  
'I am sure by now...the four relatives back there already have figured out my past...I am sure though that they have no idea how I can truly be me at this age...I have no intention of telling them the details of my past nor of who I truly am. The next time I see them, I am sure I will flee quickly, seeing how that whomever I am with will always die due to this virus I have sworn in the past to destroy.' She thought as she stopped at an intersection.  
  
While stopping there, many hover-cars also stopped, the one to her right...gave her much frustration.  
  
"HEY! Hot stuff! How's about you and me go on moseying to my house?" Most likely an android being made to look like a real human asked her.  
  
"How about you shut up?" She mumbled to herself as she stepped on the gas when the lights turned green. She made a sharp turn to the left as she went onto the next road, leaving the car from earlier behind in the dust.  
  
Much to her displeasure, the car followed her. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a card from her pocket. She knew androids, humans and aliens alike usually don't have magical abilities, she was just one of those rare people who did. Looking at the card in her hand, she found herself holding a card with a woman wearing black...the bottom etched with the words DARK.  
  
'Good. Dark card will help me blind those buffoons behind me as I make my getaway. Don't want to be affected by stupidity.' She thought.  
  
"Utilize both magic ability and magic energy. I summon thee from thy card. Dark card, come to thy aid. Dark!" She mumbled. The woman from the card appeared beside of her, floating in the air facing the car behind her. "Cover them in darkness so they will not follow me anymore Dark." She said.  
  
The woman bowed then lifted her hand towards the car behind her.  
  
The android named Kin had just tried to hit on a human girl that was in the car beside him, he had followed her when he saw her mumble something. He was surprised when a woman suddenly took shape right there in the girl's car, the problem was...she was floating! He freaked when he saw her lift her hand towards him and he saw her eyes glow black. From her white hand shot a giant bolt of black lightning, which hit his car and caused everything to go black for some reason. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He screamed.  
  
From her spot in her convertible the girl thanked the dark card before it returned to card form. She pulled out another card, this had another woman in it, this time wearing checker boarded clothing and holding a checker boarded cloth, words at the bottom saying...ERASE.  
  
"Utilize magic ability. Erase card; come to thy aid. Erase!" She mumbled. A giant checker boarded cloth appeared in her rear view mirror, it was covering the surrounded by darkness car. Soon enough, she had gotten so far that the car had disappeared, the erase card back in her pocket as she drove off again.  
  
This time, she was unknown to the fact that another car was driving behind her a few ways. Within were four familiar people.  
  
= Later at a bar =  
  
The girl named Cherry Ice parked her car at the front of a bar. Surprise was etched upon the faces of the four in the following car.  
  
During this time that she drove, Cherry Ice began to notice the car behind her was following her, she looked more clearly at the people in the front, noticing there were a boy and a girl...but she couldn't see the features.  
  
'Dear lord, please don't let it be THEM again.' She thought in her mind as her eyes showed annoyance, her face remained impassive.  
  
Stopping at the bar, she got out and headed inside, noticing that the car had also stopped to the bar she was entering. The car door opened and she thought she noticed a full hair set of blue, black, dark-purple and brown within the car. She shook her head as the metal sliding door slid open to reveal the bar.  
  
Inside she heard music playing loudly, people all around holding large cups in their hands filled to the top with alcohol, the floor see shining bright blue and tiled also covered in white goop and even alcohol...some clothing even. At the center there was a round bar with liquor lining the shelves on the inside, the counter having little space for citizens to order their drinks. At the hover-tables there were mostly androids and aliens, seeing as how that most humans had been wiped out from the virus. She was one of the only humans here, looking up, she noted that there was a large whole in the center going up a few stories, at the top there was a nice clear roof where it saw the galaxy, all around the walls aligning up to the roof...there were metal bars and an electric tiled floor that shone blue. Walking around with hover trays were women in tight clothing, androids to aliens to two to three humans, most wearing tight yet skimpy clothing. She noted that most of them had their behinds slapped by drunken men, some even pulled down to be seated on the man's lap to be used like a whore.  
  
She walked up to one of the gaps at the counter, to see men from every area looking at her intently. She tapped on the counter, waiting for one of the androids there to come. Finally an android that was a teenage boy, with blond hair and a set of deep blue eyes came up to her. A surprised look on his face, he greeted her warmly.  
  
"C.I...good to see you." He greeted her.  
  
"Hello Masu-san." She greeted him in return, with the same emotionless voice.  
  
"Just call me Hikari. We've known each other for so long." Hikari said.  
  
"Whatever." She answered.  
  
Her response to her answer was a mere chuckle from him.  
  
In the many years she had lived in the space continents, she was only able to speak with Hikari normally. He had helped her around the place and even helped her find places to work. You could say he was both a guardian and a friend to her.  
  
"Oh...welcome." Hikari suddenly said.  
  
She whirled around to come face to face...with them...again. She stared at them emotionlessly, her eyes showed hatred and coldness towards them. In a clear voice that took the attention of mostly everyone in the whole bar she stated, "What are you doing here? Why are you following me?"  
  
The silence in the room hung through the air, so thick that even if a pin dropped, it would echo into the room...resounding in everyone's ears as if a shockwave.  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meilin stood at the entrance, looking at the girl in front of them, huffing as the sudden downpour of electric rain had fallen outside. Drenched to their bodies, the four looked at the girl in shame and surprise as her sudden questions, caught the attention of everyone in the building on this floor.  
  
"Answer me. Why have you four been following me?" She asked again emotionlessly. Some nearby people shuddered at the tone of her voice, slowly yet quietly they moved away from her as if she was the mere virus itself. "You have asked me many times if I would go with you to your homeland, every single time...I have refused...yet you still follow me around. It is as if you follow me for the pleasure of having me answering you repetitively with the same reply to your same feeble attempts to make me go with you. Do you have any reason why? Any reason as to WHY you have been following me? A real reason that I would care for?" She asked curtly.  
  
Silence rung again as no one made the attempt to cut the air with his or her voices. Many shivering at the girl's voice yet many anticipating the wait and reply by the four who have been supposedly following the mysterious girl.  
  
"Answer me or I will force an answer from one of you four. I am sure neither of you boys would want any of those girls hurt, after you have seen my abilities." She said, as her eyes stared coldly and harshly at the four who looked into her eyes, rain dripping from the hairs that hide their face.  
  
As the girl had said that she would hurt Tomoyo or Meilin, both Syaoran and Eriol jerked slightly. Meilin decided to cut the air with her own voice, not leaving all the talking towards the mysterious girl with the cards.  
  
"We...we had not followed you to the shrine on purpose. We were there...to see someone...like you. We did follow you here...for we hoped...that if we knew your true identity and most of your past yet not fully detailed...you would come with us...for the sake of our family...for the sake of this world...so please...will you? Please?" Meilin asked quietly. Her voice sounding like a mere mouse's compared to the girl's clear loud voice.  
  
"No matter how you beg, no matter how you try, no matter even if you figure out my true self and my harsh past...I will not go with you. Why? Why you might ask. The reason is clear, I have told you before. I must finish my goal in life, my assignment, by hopefully the end of this week. I have to...I have sworn to do so. You cannot make me stop for my goal and you cannot make me go with you just so I can chat with some prejudiced elders. I will not leave and will not go from this town, or continent...until I have succeeded and fulfilled the wish of my clan. My answer is still no." She said as she stood there. She had voiced out her pains, had voiced out her goal in life, had voiced out...the reasons of why she is whom she is. She stood there, her hair covering up half of her beautiful emerald eyes as she looked at the four with the eyes of a pain that no one could ever have, determination and coldness...worse of all...her eyes shone with the look...of loneliness throughout her entire life...the sheer pain of it all...the sheer feelings...of loneliness.  
  
As the four looked deep within her eyes of emerald green, they could see each of her emotions she had kept buried within her ever since that day, ever since that time...ever since she was left alone by her clan. Two looked down in sadness and shame of their sheer stupidity and pain they could have caused her as they lifted out the pains of the past again. One looked away in worry as he thought quietly to himself about her words and about the look...in her eyes. The last looked straight into her eyes, taking in every single aspect that was seen within them, seeing the single pain that she had bore alone at young age, searching for the one thing that might shine light in her life.  
  
Hikari, the android boy, guardian and friend of the mysterious C.I. looked at the five teens there. He caught the looks and reactions from the four that entered yet he could not see the reactions nor could he see the look from the girl he had caught sight of ever since she had come to this place. He walked out from behind the counter towards the girl in red and black with the auburn hair.  
  
She stood there, trembling as she felt wetness form in her eyes and fall to the floor as she stared at it. 'I cannot let my emotions take hold of me...I had taken away them to keep myself behind walls...yet now...as they have come and opened my past once more, they have opened up my entire buried self...my emotions I have missed and hid for so long...' She thought as she saw the slight white crystal wetness fly to the floor and splash into millions of drops, like how her heart felt when she saw her entire clan...dead...before her.  
  
The four teens who, had arrived looked at the new girl as they heard quiet mumbling and chocking. They looked at her; her face downcast, her hair covering her features from sight of the outside...they caught sight of however...the crystal drops that fell from her eyes towards the ground. They stared at her wide-eyed, all their faces and attention upon her as she silently let her emotions flood her body once more.  
  
'What have we done? We have uncovered her past against her will, we have dug up the pains she had buried once before...we hat set loose and free, the emotions she had left hidden ever since her pain...what have we done to this girl?' Few in the four thought.  
  
'Is...she crying? I...thought...she had no emotions...yet...all humans have emotions...she is one of those like us, she has emotions like every single living thing in this world.' Another of the four thought.  
  
'Tears? No...they are the tears of pain from years ago, the tears of pain that were hidden deep within...the tears of sadness...like mine were...' Another thought of the four.  
  
Hikari moved towards C.I. with concern. "C.I..." He called her. He then noticed the tears falling from her eyes, and her body as it shuddered from the emotions that were set loose. 'She is crying...this is the first time I have ever seen her cry ever since I have known her...every time she has her emotions under control. Then when these four barge upon her life...she cries?' He thought.  
  
He walked up to her and placed his arms on her shoulders to have her shake them off without much force. He looked at her solemnly as she cried from the pain she had hidden long ago. He did not know the full details upon her previous times in her life, but...he knew, it hurt a lot, he just did even though he had never felt it before, he just knows it.  
  
"Come on C.I. I'll bring you to your room..." He murmured. This time as he placed his hands upon her shoulders, she did not shake them off. He led her off quietly as he heard her quiet tears. He stopped and turned to the four.  
  
"I presume that since it is raining outside of here, you four...will be staying here?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. We will be." Tomoyo said quietly as she looked down.  
  
"Alright. I will be back as soon as I send her to her room. Please be patient and take a seat." With that, he was off...leading the girl to her room.  
  
The four watched as the android led the girl to the electric elevator pad, they went up to the very top almost where it stopped. Soon they heard the close of a door as they sat down on seats at the counter, waiting for him to come back. They knew that many eyes watched them.  
  
Meilin turned around to face the stares and eyes. "Please...go back to what you were doing earlier...before you had ever seen this." She said.  
  
Many nods came to her as soon the bar filled up with the sounds of before again, this time quieter and more sadly then the last.  
  
Soon, the elevator was coming down again the android boy walked behind the counter and faced the four who had seated there. "Do any of you four want something to drink? Before I show you to your rooms?" He asked quietly.  
  
"No thank you. We are fine." Eriol said.  
  
Hikari nodded and he walked out from behind the counter again to come face to face with the four. He lifted his hand and signaled for them to follow him.  
  
Slowly but gradually, the four stood up and went with Hikari. Tomoyo noticed that, they were at least two to five floors away from the girl. She solemnly yet quietly asked the boy, "Umm...how do you know the girl?"  
  
"The girl? Oh. You mean C.I. See, back in the past, as you I am guessing have figured out, C.I...lived upon the once before Earth. She helped the Japanese government build a few models for at the most twenty people to survive the virus' attacks. It seems, C.I. was the only one that had survived the others seemed to have malfunctioned. I was among the ones who had opened C.I.'s model, the supposed model for the governor...not C.I. I asked her questions and soon enough, she would always come to me when she had problems, which was very rarely." Hikari said.  
  
"Well...do you know what happened to her in the past? Um...what's your name?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"My name's Hikari. Hikari Masu. About her past...I think...it would be best if you asked her instead of me. I don't think she would like me spreading around the things about her past to people without her permission." He said.  
  
The group arrived at a few metal slide doors with a hand scan for the locks.  
  
"These will be your rooms, Room 699, 698, 697, and 696. For your hand scan locks..." Hikari moved towards them and put his hand to each scan and turned back to them. "Put your hands onto them, the computer system will scan your hand prints and keep them till the next time I change them." Hikari instructed.  
  
Nods came from the four as they turned towards their doors. Placing on their hands one by one, the door scan said. "Recognize room 699...hand scan match to file of Eriol Hiigarazawa. Door unlock."  
  
"Recognize room 698...hand scan match to file Syaoran Li. Door unlock."  
  
"Recognize room 697...hand scan match to file Meilin Li. Door unlock."  
  
"Recognize room 696...hand scan match to file Tomoyo Daidouji. Door unlock."  
  
The same computer voice rung out from the speaker as it matched their handprints to files to accept them as the new people of the rooms.  
  
"Your files will be attached towards each other if you press the green button upon each of the hand scan systems. So then if you want to enter another person's room out of you four you need to state your name to the hand system, it'll announce to the person within. If you wish to let them in you press the red button from the inside. To lock the door you have to be inside and put your hand to the system. It'll lock that way. Well...if you need to contact me press the blue button on the system inside, I'll come. As for C.I. She's linked to me so ya." Hikari told them and then he left them alone.  
  
"Shall we unite the systems?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Sure." Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol, Syaoran, Meilin and Tomoyo pressed the green button one by one. The same voice rung out, "Rooms 699, 698, 697 and 696...systems united. Register surnames of Li, Daidouji and Hiigarazawa." With that the doors were opened and they each entered.  
  
= Up above =  
  
Within the single room on the entire floor, a young teenager sat upon the bed, the room around her filled with the old fashioned things she used to have in her old room down back on earth, with the occasional holo-item here and there or the occasional hover-item here and there. Getting up, her eyes still hidden by the long auburn hair and bangs she moved towards the hand lock, putting her hand upon it the door's voice said:  
  
"Hand scan match: Cherry Ice. Door unlock."  
  
With that she walked out of the room. She had had Hikari change the system so it would link to her nickname rather her real name. She went to the elevator and stepped upon it. She was raised to the level above her, the one with the clear sky dome that shown the galaxy. Upon reaching there she walked up to a sliding door with the same lock. She placed her hand upon it and she heard the computer voice again. She entered the room and the door closed locking automatically.  
  
Walking towards a computer she hooked a tinted eyepiece to her eyes as she put her hands upon the keyboard and begun to roam through cyber space, preparing to find that virus.  
  
Her thoughts continuing through about her clan, the virus...and how she was today, cold, distant, emotionless...and mostly...alone...all alone...always surrounded by loneliness...no matter what... 


	5. Chapter 4: Coldfire

Y5603  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP  
  
Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now...year...5603...SS and ET and MOC  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Out loud  
  
(A/N:...) My thoughts  
  
Flashbacks and End of Flashbacks   
  
Rinka-chan Thanks for the review again! About that updating thing...well...I don't really update that quickly. Apparently I typed the first three chapters before I submitted it to fanfiction. Right now, I'm still working on my story! '  
  
HIIIIIIIIII! () Thanks for your review! Lol...yes I know you don't have lots of patience to write a page! Domo Arigatou for the compliment! I'll take your advice and ease up on the dialogue and put in a bit more setting parts and all so it'll be less confusing! Hopefully!  
  
Chapter 4: Cold-fire  
  
Silently working on the computer, she tapped her finger along the keyboard and the mouse pad. Looking at the screen as she slowly yet surely hacking her way into a computer mainframe. Using the one green tinted eyepiece that hooked to her ear and all around her head, she watched the screen intently as she typed away.  
  
The reassuring sound of the computer mainframe voice in her headpiece rung through her ears and mind, "System file hacked."  
  
She ventured into the computer mainframe clicking here and there, typing here and there. She came up to another blockage to her goal she yet again began to type...this time furiously and quickly. The same female robotic voice rung through her as she hacked through the barrier, going in further she came upon a small link. A link that might help her achieve her goal, the goal to avenge herself and her clan...  
  
Tapping quickly and typing quickly, one with each hand, she began to make her move towards the link, clicking it...she was sent to another part of the mainframe where she yet again hacked through. Getting to the last piece, she picked it up through her mouse pad and downloaded it into her file after checking for traces of any viruses that might harm both her computer and her files. Seeing none, she collected the piece and added it to the rest of the pieces she owned.  
  
From the two years time she had worked, she had managed to grab at least 20- 30 pieces of the puzzling file. The file that would be a sort of antibiotic for the virus that was taking away the innocents. She estimated at least 150 and more pieces to this file, which would take her till she's twenty- four at the most to get all. In the duration of time, no one would know if suddenly the virus would get out of control again. Sending her goal and herself into oblivion with the rest of the galaxy.  
  
The loud clear voice of her alarm system went off, quickly pulling off the headpiece and putting the keyboard and mouse pad up onto the shelf and turning off her computer she made her way towards the door. Her long auburn angelic hair floating in waves behind her softly as her now cape-like cloak trailed with it.  
  
Her gloved hand reached up to the lock and eye pads, she put her hand onto the lock and pressed the orange button, signaling that she would be able to see whom was on the other side. Glancing through the eye pad, her view came blurry at first, then cleared to show four faces facing her doorway at a 45- degree angle view.  
  
Looking slightly angrily at the four through the eye pads she pressed the yellow button, the wall began to buzz with sounds of the inside moving, then out from below the eye pads and above the hand pad with the button pad came out a voice box.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked through it monotonously.  
  
Still watching through the eye pads she came face to face with the four of them shocked. Turning around quickly the girl named Meilin came to see the eye pad's viewer. She faced it diligently as she looked at the small eye viewer knowing very well that the technological genius could see her from the other side.  
  
"Let us through Cherry Ice!" Meilin demanded.  
  
"Why are you here?" She repeated.  
  
"We...came...to see you..." Tomoyo said.  
  
Looking towards the sapphire eyed girl she glanced at her, recognizing the soft yet sad look. It triggered one of her buried memories of her father. Immediately jerking and holding her head with both hands she almost screamed out in frustration and pain.  
  
'Damn it. Ever since they came...my memories and emotions were getting out of control...why are they here to bug me?! I already told them no...what more could they want?!' She thought.  
  
Putting her hand up to the wall for support, it came in contact with the hand lock, the mechanic voice saying. "Door unlocked."  
  
'Crap!' She thought.  
  
The door whizzed open as the four came face to face with an in pain girl. They noted that she was breathing rather heavily, cold sweat was coming down from her face, her hand on the wall for support, the other hand on her head to some how ease the pain away and she was staggering slightly.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?!" Eriol asked.  
  
Breathing heavily she looked up with many jerks here and there, her emerald orbs only coming in contact with the four's anxious eyes before losing consciousness. She saw four pairs of surprised eyes as she blacked out before feeling arms holding her up before coming in contact with the hard floor below.  
  
= C.I. Room =  
  
The girl was breathing heavily still as the sweat fell from her face to the soft pillow beneath, expression seeming to be frustrated, her temperature raised from the normal being state to a high feverish state in a matter of minutes.  
  
Two human boys at the ages of eighteen to nineteen stood off to the side in worry, a human girl at the age of eighteen hovered around slightly as she watched the feverish girl, the last human girl sat at the side of the bed looking at the feverish girl in worry. An android boy also at the age of eighteen to nineteen sat on the bed with a towel in hand. Placing the towel upon the girl's forehead and taking a napkin to dab away the cold sweat he watched her in worry.  
  
Shaking his head in sadness, worry and anger he patted off the perspiration off the girl. "I should have told her not to work so hard..." He mumbled in the quiet and still, room of the infamous Cherry Ice.  
  
"You wouldn't have known if she was sick or not. She never shows any emotions...so why are you blaming yourself?" The chestnut haired boy asked with a tint of edge on his usually serious voice.  
  
Turning around angrily towards the other boy he glared at him full force, "You. You are one of the ones who caused her to seal her self up again! Before you came along, she would show her emotions here and there...more often than anytime she has! Then you come along with your begs and commands at her, she seals herself within...her emotions struggling deep within! How on earth would I have known if she was sick or not?! I would have known if she told me! But, no! She was far too angry with you and your annoying pleads! YOU ARE THE ONE TO CAUSE HER TO FALL ILL!!" The blonde haired android yelled in rage.  
  
The chestnut haired boy got angered at this as he moved towards the android. Just before he could pounce upon him, he was held down by the navy haired boy, looking up in anger at the blonde, he saw that the raven-haired cousin of his was holding him down from attacking him. His other female cousin saying quietly, "Do not fight. You will only make her worse. No one is to blame so far until she can tell us what has happened. Do not assume nor blame each other for this mistake. If you two are to bicker, I suggest you two go outside where you will not disturb her needed rest!" She ordered.  
  
Huffing angrily the two walked outside of the room, glaring at each other along the way and saying snide remarks to each other here and there.  
  
Both females shook their heads in annoyance as the male rolled his eyes. All three turned to the attention of the feverish girl as she lay there mumbling. Leaning in closer they were able to make out the almost barely inaudible words.  
  
"Okaa-san...onii-chan...oto-san...I...I...miss...y...o...u...don't...leave me...again...please...no..." She mumbled quietly.  
  
"She seems to be mumbling something of her past." Eriol said.  
  
"No duh, nincompoop!" Meilin hissed.  
  
Once again quieted down by the girl who mumbled more incoherent words. "Please...don't leave...I'll...find a way...to save...you all...to avenge...you...all...from your...horrid...deaths...I'll...destroy...that...stupid...v...ir...us..." She mumbled.  
  
Suddenly she jolted from her bed as she moved around relentlessly, screaming at the top of her lungs...earning the two bickering outside to rush inside to see the problem.  
  
"AGH!!! NO!!! DON'T!!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!! GO AWAY!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! NOO!!!!!!! OKAA-SAN!!!! OTO-SAN!!! ONII-CHAN!!! NOOO!!!!" She began to beat her arms and legs away from the covers as the white towel upon her forehead lay forgotten upon the ground. Tearing through her bed relentlessly, she was being held down barely by the two girls and boy that were previously alone in the room.  
  
"Wake up C.I.! It's a dream!!! WAKE UP!!" Hikari yelled as he rushed to her side. He began to shake her shoulders trying to get her to wake up.  
  
Hearing a voice distantly telling her something, she began to come out of her reverie, yet still thrashing about as the dreadful memories of her parents and clan came to her mind once more...haunting her...glaring at her...showing her...proving she was alone...alone and blamed...  
  
"NOOOOO!!!! DON'T BLAME ME!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! NOOO!!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!! I'M SORRY!!!! I'M SORRY!!! DON'T HAUNT ME!!!! NOOO!!! DON'T! IT HURTS!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed thrashing wildly in her bed.  
  
"Wake up!!! It's only a dream! No one blames you! We know it's not your fault!!! Onegai! C.I...Wake UP!!!" Hikari yelled.  
  
Jolting out of her thrashing rest, her emerald orbs were hazy as she gazed around the room, everything out of focus as she looked at the five pairs of worried eyes staring down at her. Vision slowly clearing along with her mind she lay there staring up at the five.  
  
"Nani? What happened?" Came her hoarse dry question, her cracked lips urging for water for her parched throat.  
  
"You were having a nightmare...about...your family...right?" Hikari asked as he eyed Tomoyo whom rushed to find a glass of water for the girl. He looked at her with worried eyes as she glanced away from him softly, her face emotionless yet her bright emerald orbs betraying the emotion, thus proving his question hit the spot.  
  
Tomoyo came back in with a glass of cold clear liquid, she handed it to the now awake girl who thanked her and drank down the liquid happily almost.  
  
Her throat back to normal, she turned her attention towards the other three in the room. Her eyes lessened in size as she looked at them suspiciously yet questioningly. "Why are they here, Masu-san?" She asked.  
  
Full attention upon the other four in the room he turned to them and then returned his gaze upon the once feverish girl. "They were the ones who brought you to your room and alerted me of your illness. Not to annoy you C.I. but...what happened to cause you to fall unconscious and go in a mild fever?"  
  
Looking at her two-year android friend she turned her attention upon the girl named Tomoyo Daidouji. Their eyes met, sapphire blue greeting the once before cheerful yet now dull emerald orbs. Her eyes saddened a little as she recalled the memory of how the girl caused her memories of her deceased oto-san come back to her mind. She returned her gaze upon the blonde haired android and sighed. Reluctantly she began to tell him her reason to fall unconscious...the fever she had no idea of how it came though. "The four had just come to the my lab door right after I gained another piece to the puzzle...I walked towards the door and checked through the eye monitor to see them. Slightly annoyed I asked them why they were there...it was that girl who caused me to fall unconscious." She said as she slowly lifted her finger towards the one named Tomoyo. Her head and eyes cast down as she knew Hikari changed his attention to the girl who was startled.  
  
"But...I...how? How could I have done that...Cherry Ice?" Tomoyo asked as a sorrowful look that also held the softness of her personality.  
  
Having just have lifted her gaze towards the girl...she suddenly was rewarded with the memories of her father, her childhood, her clan...her deceased clan and family of long ago...all causing pain to her mind once more. Gripping her head in pain as she trembled. She silently yet still audibly whispered her pain...shattering the tense yet thin silence that hung through the humming of the technological bedroom.  
  
Eyes widening as they heard her quiet whispered yell of pain, they watched her as she held her head and shuddered tensely. Hikari's eyes as well as Eriol's eyes softened, knowing very well of what was happening to her.  
  
"C.I. is it because of the look Daidouji-san gives you?" Hikari asked.  
  
Slowly yet painfully she nodded her head in approval of his guess. She slowly began to compose herself again as she shut out her painful memories of her deceased loving family and clan. Looking up again, her face remained emotionless as her emerald orbs were now blank of ever knowing anything. Her body still once more as she looked at Hikari then changing her gaze to the four a little ways away from her. Blinking her emerald orbs she heaved out a large exhale of breath as she looked at them.  
  
"Daidouji-san I believe you are." She said referring to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hai. You can call me Tomoyo if you like C.I!" Tomoyo said slightly cheerfully.  
  
Nodding her head a little she turned back to what she was going to say to the girl. "Do you wish to know the reason as to why the looks you give me cause me pain?" She asked emotionlessly as she cocked her head to the side a little, her face still impassive.  
  
Glancing at the three behind her as she stepped forward, she was replied with nods from the other three. Turning her attention back to the once feverish girl she nodded her head slowly and cautiously. "Hai. I would wish to know the reason."  
  
Smiling a little which was barely audible, she closed her eyes from the world...hiding away the once bright yet now dull like emerald orbs that were her eyes. Heaving out a breath once again she began as she opened her eyes slowly. "I am sure you four have figured out my past...briefly. You should already have figured out some parts, which I have kept secret from the world even to Masu-san. I of course, still do not wish to speak of this out loud just yet...but I will state the main reasons as to why the looks you give me are bringing such pain to me, Daidouji-san."  
  
Pausing for a while she turned to let her gaze fall upon each and every person's face in this room before closing her eyes once more. With the voice she had...the one that used to have bright cheerful happiness within yet now emotionless she told them. "The way you look at me Daidouji-san...is the exact same way my deceased oto- san has given me ever since he was alive. The same worried and sorrowful look yet still soft within...whenever I was a child and I was sad or frustrated or hurt. He would give me that same look that would wash away my pains...seeing that look now from a different person either than my close family, resurfaces the painful memories of my dark past. The memories coming to haunt me, seemingly as if blaming me for the ones whom have died. Yelling at me for I was the only one left alive, the only one whose life was not taken, the only one who survived it, and how I didn't save them or even try to. Only watching them as they slowly and painfully felt their lives slipping from their hands as if like water."  
  
"Those memories that resurface tumble over me as I look dreaded upon them, my once happy and cheerful family...with my mother, my father...and my brother...yet now...it is no more. All gone. Their lives having slipped away from them slowly and painfully, have also taken away what was mainly my entire life. It is the same almost...how they have died...their bodies being taken away with the life of the planet Earth. Yet me, myself...alone...I still continue to survive even though I myself am truly dead."  
  
"I am like a mere shell, my body and outer self remain alive...all my feelings like hope and happiness taken away...even pain itself it seems. All taken away when they were taken away from me. The looks you give, only brings up their memories and the pain of how I couldn't save them or even try when I was younger as I watched them die, each dying in front of my eyes...day by day...little by little...cell by cell. It is that look...that causes the memory to surface...the thing that causes me the pain of what I never did even though I could have tried." She said as she glared at her hands softly as if blaming herself. She smiled a smile that seemed angry yet still sad and sorrowful...full of pain.  
  
Looking at the girl as she explained the reasons as to why she was like that caused many to look at her sadly or to just look down at themselves in sadness as they heard her tell the briefness of her past feelings. Tomoyo stood there looking at the girl as she gave that look to herself, surprised a little by the emotions that had surfaced to her usual impassive face.  
  
Closing her eyes from the world she merely kept speaking with that voice that sounded like she called herself dirty and pathetic. "I was the one who murdered them in the first place. I was the one who did not even try to save them. I was the only one who survived it as they died. I was the one who lived my life as they left one by one. I was the one, the only one...alone. That look just shows me how useless and pathetic I am...I cannot even save my most precious things in life as I always rant on and on about I how I loved them, how I cared for them. I always keeping myself to make sure I never caused pain to others and I tried to help whenever I could...but in their time of need I never did help them. I left them to die. All gone...pathetic...that is what I am...pathetic and useless."  
  
"What do I get from this? What do I get for not helping them? Not even trying to help them? What do I get? I get to live, live my life as they are away glaring and blaming me. Yet I still am punished, I get punished by no one to be with me, I'm alone, all alone in this world now, it is my punishment for not helping them. Being the only one who survived that thing as the others didn't, my punishment is to be alone and impassive in life as they blame me and haunt me. That is my punishment for living and surviving and not helping them."  
  
"What you are doing now to me...is merely another piece of my punishment. It is merely a punishment to me." She said as she looked up from her hands to see Tomoyo. Her eyes showing hatred to herself and showing that she was dirty, she deserved the punishment is what she was telling herself.  
  
Silence, deep and thick hung through the air as she looked at Tomoyo. All quiet as no one dared to make a move, or even say a word to shatter this silence. Only the mere sounds of the many floors below to the bar beneath were faintly heard within her room, the quiet faint sound of the sliding door shuffling open barely audible.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and Meilin all stood there listening to her as she kept blaming herself for what she did. Syaoran stood beside Tomoyo now as he looked at the girl before him.  
  
"You aren't alone." He stated, breaking the silence.  
  
His deep voice caused her to look at him, his sentence causing the look upon her face to be emotionless as her emerald orbs looked at him slightly surprised at what he said.  
  
"What?" She whispered quietly.  
  
"You aren't alone. You have Hikari, Meilin, Eriol, Tomoyo...and me." He said as he pointed to each person in turn, he referred to himself in a whisper.  
  
"Syaoran is right. We're all here to help you." Eriol said as he came up to the other two.  
  
"Yea." Meilin said as she came up.  
  
"We're all here for you. You're not alone in this world. You don't deserve that punishment that you say you do. It wasn't your fault that you couldn't help them and it wasn't your fault that you were the only one who survived. You should be happy that you were the only one who survived because your goal is to avenge them. You survived for a reason." Syaoran said.  
  
"You survived for a reason, it is in fate that you didn't die. It was destiny and fate's doing that you survived it. It is not you to blame or you who is at fault." Eriol said.  
  
"You aren't alone ever. You were never alone to begin with. You had your family, your friends, Hikari and us. You'll never be alone no matter what you think." Tomoyo said kindly.  
  
She looked at each of them and turned her attention to Hikari whom was silent the whole time. He nodded knowingly and his face was kind.  
  
"I am not alone..." She said softly as she looked at her hands.  
  
"Yes. You aren't." Tomoyo said.  
  
She smiled a sad smile as she looked at them. "True...but in my own ways there I am alone...the small parts of my past...are still burned into me. All those unfortunate things are still burning brightly and hotly and painfully within me. It is yet numbing still...it is like cold-fire that will spread through my body as I journey this alone before...and now together. I thank you all for this...yet...I wills till do this alone. I know you will help, but...I must do this alone, it is my goal...the avengement for my family and clan."  
  
She said this as she stood from her bed shakily. Her face still smiling with that sad smile as her eyes remained emotionless and blank. She turned to the door as to leave, placing her hand to the hand scan the door whizzed open as she spun around, her long auburn hair flying with her cape slightly as she turned to face them, her face now impassive once more.  
  
"These are the only things that shall happen. I will work on this alone...this cold-fire shall attack no other but me. I hold the pain, I hold the misery as I hold the one thing in my life that keeps me going still. That is my goal. Thank you for your concerns...arigatou is all I can say, but this cold-fire...shall burn me...and me alone."  
  
With the flutter of her cape and the tail of her long auburn hair trailing behind her as she walked, she disappeared from the door. The soft scent of cherry blossoms still lingering as she had now left, the silence hung throughout the room once more as the five looked at the door of where the girl once stood, the memory of her sad smile as her last line rung through their minds and through the silence, burning into their minds and hearts as they replayed the image again and again.  
  
She walked alone to the elevator pad, standing upon it...the pad began to lower to the floor beneath.  
  
It shall burn me...  
  
Silence echoed through the bar as they noticed the impassive girl from before walk into the bar, every pair of eyes staring at her as she walked through the silent bar, her light footsteps barely audible as they padded through the silence.  
  
And me...  
  
Getting into her hover-vehicle she revved the engine, knowing very well that she left with silence in the air...leaving without the five she knew...Hikari Masu...Tomoyo Daidouji...Eriol Hiigarazawa...Meilin Li...and...Syaoran Li. She smiled her sad smile once more...  
  
"Alone..." She whispered into the wind as she drove off. Her long angelic auburn hair fluttering in the wind as she drove off and away from them...hopefully forever, light pressing upon her as the only sound was her driving off and away.  
  
What is it? It is... Everything silenced as they watched as to where they saw her exit. Her lone figure watched as she drove away in the wind.  
  
Cold-fire... 


	6. Chapter 5: Lullaby

Y5603  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP  
  
Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now...year...5603...SS and ET and MOC  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Out loud  
  
(A/N:...) My thoughts  
  
Flashbacks and End of Flashbacks   
  
WingedSword Thanks for your review and compliment! I'll keep trying my best of keeping it less... 'mushy'...than other stories! But there will still be some parts that are mushy...you can't doubt that.  
  
Midnight-reverie Thank you for your review! Thanks for the compliments too! I'm glad you like the version of Sakura here in my story! I'll update as fast as I can!  
  
AnnieS23 Arigatou! I'll update as fast as I can as I have stated in Midnight-reverie's review reply!!! ; D  
  
Chapter 5: Lullaby  
  
Far off to the side of Tomoedo, a single hover-car drove across the empty roads. The sleek shining metallic black hover-convertible's motor hummed softly as the car sped through the empty roads. Sitting in the driver's seat, a girl...her long auburn hair fluttering softly in the wind behind her as the wind blew against her face, the maroon red clock now cape fluttering slightly behind her. Around her on the streets, buildings were few. The usual street lamp that floated in the air shone off the bright blue light through the dark night sky. In the air above, the full moon shone, twinkling with the multiple stars of nearby galaxies.  
  
Sighing, the girl looked around her as she drove towards the beach, the place where the great vast space ocean was. The water would be clear in light yet black in moonlight, showing that water was still there. The soft lapping of the water against the shores would ease away the stresses of any being. Unlike earth, there were no gulls in the air to call out to you or the occasional chatter of the dolphins out in the deep depths of the waters. Only few plants were on the shores of the ocean as only few living things were within the clear glassy ocean.  
  
Arriving at her destination, she parked the vehicle as it slowly lowered to rest upon the ground, she opened the door and stepped out. The soft ocean winds carrying the salty air blew to her, sending her hair and cape fluttering behind her. Slowly walking and kicking a few pebbles that were in her path she admired the view around her. Going up to the docks she sat at the end, her now shoeless feet dangling into the water beneath. Looking up towards the night sky she saw the moon shining brightly upon the lands she walked upon.  
  
Once again, she sighed...this time peacefully as she enjoyed the quietness of the area. She slowly slid herself into the water, clothes and all. The water reaching up to her stomach from where she stood. Walking out further towards the deeper depths slowly, she imagined herself back upon earth when her deceased brother was still alive. She imagined herself with her brother in the waters just like this when she was younger, with the occasional water splashing and giggling. Opening her emerald orbs to the area around her, she smiled as she remembered another hidden memory she kept locked away.  
  
The waters had now reached above her stomach now, lifting her hands and arms out of the water, she allowed them to skim the tops of the water as she stood still, the wind pushing the water. Behind her, her cape turned to a deeper shade of its usual colour floated on top, her hair fluttering softly behind her landing upon the cape when the wind stopped.  
  
She began to hum, a soft melody her mother had used to sing to her, and it was always etched in her memory even if at young age. The melody would calm her and ease away all the stress and pain she might have had. Her soft melody vibrated through the night, mixing with the soft sounds of the waves hitting the shores. She imagined the gulls above her calling out, she allowed herself to sink into the feeling as she closed her eyes. Slowly, her hums began to form into words and lyrics she barely remembered.  
  
Her clear voice rung out into the night sky seemingly as if she put things to sleep from the gentleness and softness of the song that was sung to her at young age. The soft lulling of her mother's lullaby, followed with her mother's beautiful soft and caring face as she watched over her like a mother should for a child.  
  
"Okaa-san..." She whispered as tears of bright crystal and held emotions finally fell from her face. Revealing the jade orbs once more happiness yet sorrow was etched upon her eyes as the soft happy smile lit her face, the tears dropping from her eyes to the great vast waters below, mixing into the depths as if never having appeared. Turning her head and upper body slightly to the right, she allowed the wind to caress her left side of the her body. The sorrowful smile and the happy yet sad emerald orbs still upon her face. The wind blew, catching the astray tears that fell allowing them to flutter into the wind and eventually land into the waters, her auburn hair fluttering up into the night sky as the cape fluttered slightly in the wind, bringing up drops from the sea to mix with the air and her tears.  
  
Driving swiftly across the road, the four searched for one girl in the city of Tomoedo. Four vehicles soared through the area of Tomoedo searching around for one vehicle and one girl.  
  
"Where could that girl be?" A chestnut haired amber-eyed teen boy wondered aloud. His hair flipping madly in the wind by the speed at which he drove at, his face set dead serious as he looked. His knuckles turning to the state that they turned to the colour of white as he gripped the steering wheel. He roared down the road as he searched everywhere for that girl in anger. "Where the hell is she?!" He yelled out into the night as loudly as he could. He cursed again and again as he searched the roads and streets for any traces of the missing girl.  
  
Whipping out a cell pad he typed in the initials E.H. and the names popped up, he selected the name Eriol Hiigarazawa. The ringing was heard as he waited impatiently for his annoying cousin to turn on the monitor. Soon enough, the cell pad's mechanical voice said, "Call accepted."  
  
The scratchy blue screen with Eriol's face at a ¾ view was displayed as his blue hair was flipping madly in the wind as his glasses reflected the streetlights occasionally. Glancing at the screen to stare at Syaoran the boy smiled his usual mischievous smile. "Moshi Moshi Syaoran." He greeted.  
  
"Yea, yea. Moshi Moshi you too Hiigarazawa. Did you find her yet?" He asked impatiently with edge in his tone. He glared at the screen, which displayed Eriol's mysterious face in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Nope!" Eriol replied in his usual annoying tone.  
  
A vein popped out of Syaoran's forehead as he stomped on the brake full force causing a loud screech to echo throughout the quiet tone and the smell of burning rubber to fill his nostrils. Turning fully at the screen the teen growled. "WHAT?!?!?!?" He yelled angrily as he grabbed the cell pad into his hands and almost crushed the pad.  
  
"No need to hit the brakes so hard my cute little descendant, nor do you need to yell! I said 'Nope!'" Eriol's cheery annoying voice said as he fully faced the screen with a smile.  
  
The vein seemed to enlarge to another size where people usually shouldn't have their vein to pop out that much. "DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL CAN THAT GIRL BE?!?!?!?!?" He yelled out as he fisted his hands and screamed at the screen. His masculine voice ringing and echoing out into the city air.  
  
"Ow..." Eriol mumbled as he de-suctioned his hands from his poor ¾ way deaf ears.  
  
"HOW THE HELL WILL WE FIND HER HIIGARAZAWA?!?!?!?" Syaoran roared at the azure-eyed boy.  
  
Eriol had once again plugged his ears as he stared halfway angrily and halfway amusedly at the fuming teen boy on his cell pad's screen. He smiled again as he thought of where the girl could be. You could literally see a light bulb appear above his head as an idea came to his mischievous mind. "Why don't you call Hikari-san and ask him where she might be?" Eriol suggested.  
  
"Hmmm...not a bad idea Hiigarazawa. Ok. I'll call him but if you find any traces of that damn girl you will report to me immediately. Got it?" Syaoran asked with a serious yet angered expression upon his face.  
  
"Roger Sir!" Eriol said saluting.  
  
Syaoran had another vein pop out of his forehead. "Eriol..." he began.  
  
"Hai?" Eriol asked smiling.  
  
"Do me a favor." Syaoran said as he glared at the boy.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Syaoran screamed before he angrily shook the screen causing severe static to shoot across the screen and blurring Eriol's face.  
  
"No can do my cute little descendant." Eriol said smiling again.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!" Syaoran screamed. Yet before he could have finished the word 'call' Eriol had pushed the button where the line disconnected. His face disappeared from the screen as the screen also disappeared in a blink of blue light. "ARGH!!! DAMMIT HIIGARAZAWA ERIOL!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed into the night angrily. A nice long flow of curse words and colourful words left his mouth as he yelled into the night.  
  
Letting the wind still softly caress her soaked body, she stood upon the docks that moved slightly from the wind and the pushing waves of the water. Drops of salty water from the ocean dropped to the clear metal dock, staining it to a less audible view of the water below. Hair fluttering to the wind behind her that flew against her cape, she allowed the cold soft winds of the ocean to dry her barely cold yet soaked body. Her leather boots beside her upon the docks, she stood there with her eyes closed as she allowed the winds to dry her tears or catch the newly fallen tears and blow them off into the wind and to the water.  
  
The loud sounds of a car motor startling her from her peace and quiet as she stood there listening to the waves lap to the shores. She, sensing whom was there already stayed silent waiting until they broke the silence first. Immediately opening her emerald jade orbs she continued to stare out to the ocean top, allowing the last of her tears to fall as she summoned her inner strength to stop the tears at all costs. Her face became an emotionless mask again as she stood there, her hair and cape slowly fluttering in the wind behind her.  
  
She heard the soft pads of their covered feet hitting the clear metallic ground that shone with the stars that were below them. The stopping of the feet against the clear ground told her that the person had stopped movement and was staring intently at her back waiting for her to break the silence.  
  
Stillness and silence rung between the pair that stood there at the ocean shores waiting for the other to shatter the silence, one staring out to the ocean allowing winds to blow upon her the other staring at the scene before them as the soft winds rustled their hair and clothes.  
  
The nearby hover-lamp flickered black then changed back to the bright blue light it gave off. She decided to be the one to break the silence. "Why are you here...Li Xiao Lang?" She asked quietly to the night.  
  
The wind seemed to blow her question to him as he stood there behind her on the ground rather than on the docks. Slowly walking once more he stood slightly behind her fluttering cloak and angelic auburn hair. "I went to search for you." He answered to her. His reply was silence as he watched her stare out to the ocean. Softly he asked her, "How do you know my Chinese name?" He had wondered that ever since their first encounter.  
  
"I have searched the computer databases on things and have occasionally yet accidentally stumbled upon some information upon clans and families. I have read your biography and I know most brief things about you, not fully detailed but the main points." She answered after a while of silence.  
  
Again silence rung through them as the pair listened to the soft sounds of the waves. She unconsciously began to hum her mother's lullaby once more, almost forgetting the fact that the person that had angered her days before was behind her.  
  
Listening intently at first to the waves of the black ocean he softly almost barely even audibly heard the soft humming of the girl that stood before him. He listened to her hum watching her and the waves and the galaxy around them. Hearing that she had stopped humming the soft song he broke the silence, "What were you humming Cherry Ice?" He asked.  
  
"Onegai...just call me Cherry or C.I. I'd prefer it if you didn't use the full codename I have placed for myself years ago. About the song I was humming? It was my okaa-san's lullaby she had created when she was still alive." She answered a soft smile adorning her features again...the sorrowful look appearing in her eyes as she felt water gathering into her eyes, blurring her view.  
  
Syaoran heard her reply and he faintly caught the drops of water that fluttered into the wind, trailing his eyes to where they were coming from...his amber eyes landed to the back of the girl's head. A barely noticeable smile etched upon his features as he finally came to the conclusion that...she was crying in sorrow of her deceased mother. Shaking his head as his face lowered to the ground he noticed that there was a large puddle of water below her bare feet and water was continuously dripping from her clothes. His eyes looked to the right where he caught sight of her boots.  
  
"Did you go swimming?" He asked amusingly.  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"'sort of?' What does that mean?" He asked both his amber eyes and face smiling amusingly as he awaited her reply.  
  
"I waded in the water a little." She said. Feeling that she was mostly dry she put back on her boots. The zippers done and all the velcros snapped together she turned around her emerald orbs catching up to the amber orbs. Their eyes locked upon each other as she stared deep within his eyes, drowning in them almost.  
  
He stared straight into her eyes as his eyes caught sight of how she was looking now. Her body facing him as the leather black clothes seemed to be made of black cotton now as no lights shone upon her clothes, her maroon red cloak now cape as it was hooked to her back fluttered to her left side, her long auburn hair trailing along side the cape.  
  
She closed her eyes, breaking the connection. She walked to the other side of Syaoran as she went back to land, her body feeling different as she stood on land now rather than the docks that moved against the soft pushes of the waves. Her face forward, not even glancing back to the amber eyed teen that still stood on the docks looking at her as she moved. She allowed her eyes to open as the soft crystal tears that were gathered in her eyes fell slowly yet softly. Memories of her okaa-san, her oto-san, her onii-chan and her clan flashed before her eyes as she walked back to the hover-convertible she owned currently. Opening the door she kept remembering the memories of when she saw their smiling faces and laughter that mixed in with her own once ago laughter. She remembered...her two guardians that had seemed to have disappeared when the book and earth disappeared millenniums ago.  
  
She remembered the little yellow stuffed toy that talked to her and transformed into the large lion with armor and golden wings. She still felt the heat from his fireballs when she had fought against powers that had caused her to change the cards to her own. She remembered the joyful teen with silver hair that transformed to the serious monotone guardian of the moon who wore white robes and blue prints with the large sapphire blue jewel upon his chest, the silver wings that opened graciously whenever he flew. She remembered the times when she had the final judgment with him, the silver moonlight created arrows that were shot at her enemies that were once shot at her. Both of their voices from both forms rung in her mind as she thought of them as she turned on the engine, turning her head back towards the boy that still stood at the docks she waved a little as she turned her attention back to the roads at which she now drove on. Driving away from the ocean, away from the boy named Syaoran Li whom stood on the docks, away from the soft sounds of the waves lapping upon the shores, away from the soft salty air that blew...and away from her memories that she had let out of her body. Away from it all once again...away from the things that would cause her pain as she remembered back at the city's heart.  
  
Looking at her back as she walked off, he stood there, the second ago when he saw her tears, the second ago when he had found her here at the ocean shores...back to the present as she drove away from him after waving at him. He smiled. As he couldn't see her silhouette anymore or hear the sounds of her car's motor as she drove off...he turned around to look at the black ocean. He stood there for a while, taking in the soft salty breezes and the lapping of the waves to the shores. Soon enough, he too headed for the car.  
  
With the push of the ignition button after using his hand scan lock, the hover-car raised into the air and he sped off heading back towards the bar where he came from to go back to the solitude of his room to think over this day's events that had occurred. His mind and thoughts then traveled back to the mysterious girl whose past was too dark to tell to anyone at her state now. Smiling he remembered when she stood there in front of him at the docks, tears straying into the air...she had let her emotions spill there.  
  
Back towards the technological genius, she was driving slowly around Tomoedo at night, admiring the silent night that was sadly shattered by the sounds of her motor as she drove through. Around her the buildings were dark and silent as they were closed for the night, not to be opened till day would come. The delicate blue light of the street lamps that hovered in the air at a continuous chain, the light would fall upon her silhouette, changing her from the darkness of black to the brightness of the blue...bathing her features and figure into the light blue light that resonated from the lamp. She smiled as she remembered back on earth, the crickets would be heard silently through the night, some lights would be here and there as teens would stay up till late doing whatever they wanted, houses here and there and the occasionally cherry blossom tree blooming every spring time.  
  
Her memories of the scenery around her and her imagining of what it would be back on earth, led her thoughts back towards the ways of her memories of her family. The cheery homey feeling that was held in the house whenever she entered when her mother was in the kitchen cooking, her delicate pale face smiling at her every time, her gray silver hair falling in angelic waves to her thigh as it shimmered in the light of the sun through the windows. She would be wearing her blue apron and her beautiful clothes as she stood there basking in the sunlight as she cooked breakfast. She remembered faintly of the consequences when her mother made a mistake or fell over...causing her to fall over and land on the hard wood floor with a thud as suddenly something exploded. Most of all, she remembered her mother's smile and voice to her as she softly sang the lullaby, as her mother smiled at her. Then the horrid memory of how her mother died...she remembered how her mother looked as she was in pain.  
  
Then came the memories of after her beloved beautiful mother had died, the cheery homey still there; yet slightly less cheery and homey. Her father with his auburn hair and brown eyes smiling as he created the breakfast for himself and his two children. He smiled as he cooked. She remembered when he would stand there with the pink and yellow apron on his white formal shirt, green tie and brown dress pants...spatula in hand and a frying pan in the next. His square wired frame glasses revealing the happy brown eyes that held sadness for the deceased wife. She remembered when he would be working day and night within his office working on his new archeological finds or new archeological digs or even of any new information on history. He'd work harder and harder to get their family a good life. Then the day when he left...to never come back to his kids and then the informer coming that they couldn't find her father after an accident...and that...he was...dead.  
  
Her brother then came to memory as he was with his wife Kaho Mizuki. She remembered when he would get angry whenever a boy would come home with her and interrogate him for his life, when he would scare away boys that had tried to become her boyfriend, when he would even call her 'kaijuu'. His dark brown hair shining to a nice even light brown whenever the light hit his hair, his hazel eyes that seemed to see everything. She remembered the many times when he would smirk, she remembered his voice, his looks and the feeling he gave out before he died. After her father had also died...the house was almost bare of the homey cheery feeling it used to resonate as if nothing. Then came the dreaded time...when he died...the minute right after his fiancé Kaho Mizuki, her sensei in grade school.  
  
Lastly, she remembered the ending of the place she called home. After her relatives and family died, she was the last of her clan. Her home completely empty of the once happy feelings that were in the house, the echoes of their laughter that was once there dying softly as it echoed through the house. The faint images of whenever her mother was standing there with food in her hands, her father sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper with a smile on his face when his wife came to him, her brother as his younger self trying to spoon up his soup and herself as a mere baby sitting on her chair playing with her food gaining laughter from her family. The images then replaced with the time when her brother and her father were the only ones left, the image of her father greeting them at the kitchen then moving to the dining table with food in hand and then his greeting towards his wife, her older brother sitting there spooning chunkful after chunkful of food into his humongous mouth. Then herself coming down into the kitchen greeting them and then sitting at the table and greeting her mother. The images then replace to when it was merely her brother and herself, him coming from the stove with a plate of rice and pork and vegetables, and another plate full of spaghetti...him greeting her and then herself greeting him. The occasional insults coming from both and the occasional 'itai' scream from her brother as she stepped upon his foot. She remembered the time when she would just sit by the stairs, her feet clutched to her chest and her arms holding there, she remembered the tears she spilt as she kept seeing those images coming again and again. She remembered when she told Kero and Yue to return to the book...her final greeting to them as she had ordered them to do so...the both of them miserably and hesitantly obeying her.  
  
Coming to the present she noticed she was silently driving in the silenced roads of Tomoedo on the space continents. Sighing, she turned her convertible round and headed back towards the bar where she now called...home. She unconsciously began to hum that haunting tune she remembered from her mother...the soft song calming her as she drove back.  
  
Her body engulfed in the neon pink glow as she drove her way to the flickering sign of the neon lights that advertised the place as the bar. The pink neon light border flickering every so often dying her from pink to black, with the faint glimmer of the neon blue that came from the words and the faint shine here and there of the green and purple from the image of a large alcoholic container stood to the side. After looking at the sign for a while, she turned her back to it and began to make her way towards the door, her body engulfed in complete darkness as she stood in front of the door. Pushing the button beside the door, it whizzed open to reveal the same scene she had seen when she first came in from her two yearlong disappearance from the android.  
  
No one noticing her she made her way to the elevator still humming that tune of her mother's. Walking towards her room, her coat and feet barely making sounds as she walked, her hair and cape drifting behind her making it seem as if she was floating. Coming to her door she stopped humming as she placed her hand to the scanner and then her eye to the eye scanner she had added during her stay. The female mechanical voice breaking her thoughts as she walked inside her room and fell upon her bed.  
  
Sinking deep within the confines of her bed she lay there arms spread wide, hair surrounding her form as if an angel and her cape floating to the sides as if wings, her feet still plastered to the shimmering blue black tiles of the floor. Lyrics began to come out of her mouth with the same tune as she had kept humming today.  
  
/It's nighttime, the world's asleep as the stars twinkle high. The moon shines brightly as we lay in bed. All having our peaceful...dreams. We sing our lullaby, to send each other to the sandman, we sing our lullaby...to allow us to rest and dream.  
  
She smiled one of those sad yet happy smiles that flickered emotions in her eyes as she sung the tune...around her she imagined herself that her mother was with her singing it with her. She imagined the tune was being played out on the grand piano as her mother would yet in reality she was unconsciously humming the tune to fit the spaces of where lyrics weren't placed.  
  
/We go to sleep, we have our dreams...that allow the impossible to be. Let this song bring you joy, rather sadness and anger, let this tune allow you to go to sleep and dream. We sing our lullaby to you, to send each other to sleep, we sing our lullaby...to allow us to rest and dream.  
  
Tears filled with emotions and memories began to gather in her closed eyes as the memories flashed in the blackness that covered the light.  
  
/Nightmares will wake us, as we are scared of what we fear. We try to run and we will succeed, in ways...we never knew. Beautiful dreams will keep us resting, as we dream out happy memories and imaginary things. We sing our lullaby, we sing our lullaby, and we sing our peaceful lullaby to the one that listens now.  
  
As her eyes remained closed, the tears began to slowly spill out from her closed emerald orbs. The sad smile still lingering upon her face as her closed eyes were covered by the darkness of her bangs that now covered them. Only when light hit upon the sides of her face could you still see the sparkling shimmer of the tears that fell from her eyes.  
  
/Let your eyes close with the happy thoughts, let your mind set free your wildest dreams. Let your body rest in peacefulness, let your soul fly away to fantasy.  
  
Her long auburn bangs lift from her eyes as the emerald orbs were shimmering with unshed tears as the light landed upon them, letting the people in the heavens see the sadness and the beauty of this remaining angel that was not allowed to join them just yet. Tears continue to slide from her emerald orbs as the smile upon her face remains. The memories of her past that were joyful and even pained flashing upon each tear that dropped from her eyes.  
  
/It's my...own...Lullaby... She sang whispering it out as she allowed her bangs to hide her emerald orbs.  
  
Tears continue to fall, slowly a single tear with the memory of her smiling with her family...her mother, father and older brother standing or sitting at the table doing the things they loved best with herself with them laughing as the memory changed to what seeming like three angels of her family looking over one girl who could not reach them as she cried. The simple splash of the small memory broke it as the tear dropped to the pillow...soaking into its fabric along with the other memories.  
  
If you look closely enough, three angels dressed in sparkling silvery white with an ethereal glow surrounding them hovered above the crying girl. Their own surviving member of their family, the daughter and the sister to the three. Giant white wings that looked soft at the touch blew out from their backs as they gazed lovingly at the girl.  
  
As her eyes opened the jade emerald orbs were revealed to the sight above her, she smiled her smile as she reached her hand out to them. Whispering the few words that she wished to have said so long ago, the three had been slowly floating down to her with arms wide, tears falling from each of their eyes as they embraced for what seemed like forever. "Okaa-san, oto- san...onii-chan...I...love you..." She whispered quietly as they hugged together. Faint white wings like the others appeared on her back as shimmering crystals fell from the skies to the family that had reunited for this once.  
  
The last line of the song etching into each of their minds knowing very well what it was as they hugged each other.  
  
/To...You....my...loving...family... 


	7. Chapter 6: Unchanging

Y5603  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP  
  
Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now...year...5603...SS and ET and MOC  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Out loud  
  
(A/N:...) My thoughts  
  
Flashbacks and End of Flashbacks   
  
angelic-behaviour Lol! I'll write as fast as I can!!! Promise!!! By the way most of ur letters are capitalized...I assume you really want me to hurry up and update ne? ( You don't need to beg for I will always update as fast as I can! Promise! Cross my heart and hope to die! I'll update as fast as I can!  
  
Rinka-chan (review for chap 5) Domo arigatou for another review! I'm working on the next chapters already! (review for chap 6) Arigatou for another review!!!! I'll try to add in a few more SS parts but still have to be non-too-mushy for WingedSword! Yes I noticed I made Sakura lose bits of her cold exterior. I'm not sure why I make her call Syaoran Xiao Lang either! I'm not sure how long it will be but I've got the basic story planned for the ending and stuff but not sure abt the middle parts! Updating as fast as I can!  
  
kittyfaerie3000 Arigatou you for the compliment for my story! I'll update and I hope this one will do!  
  
AnnieS23 Arigatou again! Just wondering what u didn't understand a part. Quote: 'U neabs uts si Complex yet YOu pull it of well' See in the front part I dun understand it '. I'll keep updating and try not to keep you waiting!  
  
heheangel kisses Arigatou for reviewing! Gomen nasai if I made you cry!!! I'm sure you want me to update soon especially from the exclamation marks and the capitalization of each letter! I'll update soon hope this chapter will do for now!  
  
HIIIIIIIIII! () Domo arigatou for the compliment and the review! I'll keep updating! Dun worry! For ur second review that just appeared with it...thanks! I needed an attention grabbing title! I couldn't think of anything else either! '  
  
(A/N: GOMEN NASAIIII!!!! This chapter is very short for I hit many writer's blocks in this!!!!! I couldn't think of anything I could do for this! I've planned the ending and stuff but not the beginning nor the middle!!! GOMEN NASAIII!!! It was also a slow update!! I repeat... GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 6: Unchanging  
  
Looking at the surroundings I was within, I found myself having plunged into my own nightmares. My nightmares...of being...alone. I searched around the pitch-black darkness that was here, no light, no ground, no wall, no ceiling and no one else but me. I was surrounded by black emptiness, a place where nothing was...just...black. I slowly sat upon the ground as I clutched my legs awkwardly to my chest calling out to the open, "Is anyone there?" Knowing my usual response would be...nothing. I heard a voice echoing in my dreams calling out my name that I had kept secret. A woman's voice...the voice...of my mother...  
  
"My daughter..." Her soft gentle call rung in my mind as I lifted my head from my arms. I knew that tears were visible in my emerald shaded eyes as my vision was blurry. In front of my eyes I was able to make out a blurry white figure, details were unknown to me for I couldn't see very well. What I did know was that the figure was advancing towards me slowly with the soft murmur.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked aloud to the figure.  
  
"You cannot recognize me?" She asked again, her soft voice ringing in the darkness that was our surroundings. She was fully in my view now yet still blurry as the unshed tears glistened against my jade eyes. I softly heard the rustle of clothes as it seemed that she had knelt down, her pale face in my view. I felt her hand that felt soft like a bird's wing brush away the tears from my face and eyes, I looked at the person who knelt before me.  
  
Large white feathers fell as she knelt, her large white wings that looked soft protruding from her back. Adorned in a simple loose white dress with billowy sleeves and a large neckline and an elegant white lace tied loosely around her hips. Her feet bare, her soft pale white skin visible from the hands, feet, neck and face. Soft silvery gray that tumbled to her waist in slight waves was her hair as her soft kind face looked with worry. Her emerald shaded eyes identical to mine as her emotions displayed were complete with worry.  
  
Realizing who stood before me tears formed in my eyes again as I smile, "OKAA-SAN!!!!!" I screamed aloud in joy. I pounced upon her and hugged her for dear life. Tears fell from my eyes staining her soft white dress as she patted me on my back and looking at my crying form with worry. I looked up with my tear filled eyes as she cooed to me softly.  
  
"There, there. Don't cry. Mommy's here for you..." She spoke.  
  
It was the way she spoke to me when I was a mere child. I looked down and noticed that...I had shortened. I stared at my hands and I noticed they were smaller and chubbier than my usual long slender hands. "Okaa-san?" I asked in my voice, which seemed to have also changed back to my voice as when I was a mere child again.  
  
The surrounding darkness changed to my house, my house upon earth. The yellow painted walls shining brightly as the sunlight shone upon it, the same brown wooden table sat beside the wall that held the counter behind it. The same red tiled kitchen with the green refrigerator, the same brown wooden cabinet that held our china...everything was the same. The brown doors that led to the living room, opened, the green couches sitting on the carpeted floor with the low table with the clear glass top. At the table with breakfast before him, steam coming from the newly cooked food with the daily news in his hand was a man.  
  
His light auburn hair and brown eyes behind his thin square framed glasses, his white formal button down shirt with the brown dress pants and the same green tie. His smile drew upon his features as he saw my mother and my younger self now enter the room. "Nadeshiko, my loving wife and my dear little daughter...ohayo." He greeted us with his warm voice.  
  
"Oto-san?"  
  
My mother stepped forward and went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for me, the soft padding of feet behind me alerted me that someone was behind me. I whirled around to come face to face with someone's stomach underneath a navy blue tee. A tanned hand ruffled my short auburn hair. Wearing simple light blue shorts and white socks with his dark brown hair that shimmered light auburn whenever light hit it and his brown eyes, was...my brother.  
  
"Onii-chan?" I asked.  
  
"Ohayo kaijuu!" His voice resonated in the room. Feeling sudden anger rush through me, I was my younger self again kicking him in the shin then stepping him. Smiling as I heard him yell, "ITAI!!!"  
  
Suddenly the happy scenes changed, changed to the painful days of my life...the beginning of my change...the beginning of the change of the entire planet. The scenes flashing before my eyes, each and every moment of those agonizing days those agonizing minutes, each taking it's slow pace to bring back the pain and horrors that came to me...  
  
"NO!!!" I screamed aloud as I watched as my family, my clan, my people...my life...died away right before my very own eyes. The innocent, all killed...by the one thing I still have in my vow to destroy...that virus...  
  
Soon, the painful memories have sped away, I see myself having changed back to my form at the future rather than at the past...the present form. I heard a soft angelic call, looking up...I see my mother...followed with my father and my brother...  
  
"Oto-san? Okaa-san? Onii-chan?" I asked, my voice to myself sounded very quiet and tiny.  
  
"You were the one who killed us...You were the one to betray us...You were the one who didn't even try to help us...and you call yourself a family member?" My brother's voice came resounding into the dark empty void.  
  
"No...I...I didn't kill you! I didn't betray you! No!!!" I cried out desperately. My form in a pleading motion seeming as if I was begging them to believe me, begging them to understand that I couldn't do anything and I didn't betray them nor kill them. I wanted them to see...that I feel sorry and guilty that I couldn't help them...  
  
"Lies, lies, lies. You didn't help us when we were dying. You didn't help us when we were in pain. You didn't help us when we called out to you...you didn't help us. You are not our daughter...you are a worthless orphan." My father's voice resonated to me.  
  
"You had the chance to help, you had the chance to run...you took the option of running...leaving us to die! You aren't my child, you aren't my daughter! You aren't anything to me! You are nothing! You had the chance to help us but no! YOU ARE NOTHING!!!" My mother's screech echoed.  
  
Pain struck my heart at each word my family said, each word each sentence drove the knife deeper and deeper within my heart. Everything around me seemed to spin in the darkness, I watched as my family duplicated images faintly...then tripled...then quadrupled...then...everything was black once more. Their voices still ringing and echoing through my mind and body as I writhed in pain and fear of my family's words of distrust.  
  
"No...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Waking up with a jolt, the auburn haired girl was startled out of her reverie. Her cries loud and clear in the room that softly buzzed as she unwound herself from her tangled bed sheets. Cold sweat poured off her face and body, sticking her clothes to her thin form and matting her hair to her delicate ivory face. Harsh loud pants came from her mouth as she was still startled from her nightmare. Her hand made its way to her chest as it held there until her breaths came out even and steady.  
  
Shaking her head to cause the memories, the pain and the dream to disappear, she let her feet fall to the ground beneath, the cold tiled floors blaring light blue caused her feet to go numb after time. Standing up, she walked her way over to closet. Clapping her hands twice, the doors whizzed open to reveal a small walk in chamber off to the side surrounded by a wall of glass. Before her was a large display screen that shimmered blue in the darkness bathing her in blue. She walked up to the large screen and stepped upon the platform, the large screen began to vibrate slowly.  
  
The sounds of a computer starting up rung in the darkness and to her ears. The feminine mechanical voice ringing out, "Outfit closet program "  
  
Small red lights beneath her on the platform that aligned the sides turned on, shooting a large red light to her legs, bathing her from knees and down...in a crimson red.  
  
"Recognize...Cherry Ice...monitor scanning...monitor display running." Came the voice again.  
  
As a long horizontal line of white light shimmered from the monitor, scanning over each and every detail of her body, she stood still. Soon, the monitor shown static as a faint image of a figure appeared. The details filled in slowly as the figure shone, a complete exact copy of the girl named Cherry Ice that stood before the monitor shone out.  
  
Lifting a long slender finger to the screen, she tapped on a colour and hit the word 'tops'. The shimmering hue of blue from the monitor shimmered different colours as she was bathed from blue to black...her finger tapping the screen every so often...the soft tapping of her finger and the buzzing of the monitor echoed in her mind. Soon enough, she had finished and stepped off the platform and walked to the small booth surrounded by the glassy surface. Walking through the glass, the glass buzzed and flashed continuously as she walked through...a mere hologram was what it was. Now, bathed in the bright white light of this small area, she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the light that felt more like her home for she rarely even saw it anymore.  
  
It would usually be continuous black that surrounded her and the world, living in the space continents did not bring light from the fiery orb that is the sun. They would live off artificial light that was a shimmering blue and any other colour...but white. She had this one light specially made for her so that she could feel at home again rather. The memories of the sunlight bathing her home, her mother, her father, and her brother flashed before her eyes as she looked at the wall. Her eyes glazed over as she smiled a small smile.  
  
'How I miss them...' She thought as her eyes focused back slightly, her small smile disappearing off her face but the smile lingered in her endless green orbs. 'How I miss them...'  
  
She walked to the wall where she put her hand to the hand scan, the shimmering blade of blue that shone off it went across her hand. She then pressed the single black button that was beside it.  
  
A soft buzzing from the machines that surrounded her informed her that the machine was working. Softly her white light changed to a pale gold glow. She closed her eyes as she stood her hands and arms falling limply to her sides as she lifted her pale face towards the light. Slowly...from the glow above...soft golden dust fell down.  
  
Her clothes changed as the golden dust fell in soft waves, one after the other. Allowing the soft buzzing fill her senses she could feel the tingling sensations that echoed through her body as she felt the golden dust hit her skin in waves.  
  
As the glow and dust faded from around her, she stepped out of the holographic glass wall, her eyes slowly opened to reveal the emerald orbs once more. She walked to the closed door and clapped her hand again, the door whizzed open.  
  
The soft pale blue from the tiles shimmered against her clothes, revealing her new outfit.  
  
She wore a round black metal hoop around her neck. A black leather material hooked on it, making her wearing a simple yet non-simple leather black top. From the front the soft folds of the cloth came from where the material connected with the metal hoop, two parts of the material were hooked at the front, one covering the right collarbone as the other was opposite of it. A baggy neckline was created from the two pieces that were connected together above her chest then tightening right at her chest till it reached to above her navel. At the back, it was one full piece of black that hooked from the top to her lower back. Small cuts were made at the bottom of her top making an intricate design that had vines and leaves with cherry blossoms here and there, the cuts at the back were covered with a see through black material. The two pieces at the front were connected to the piece at the back, making the whole black metal hoop around the base of her neck covered except the front. The material covered her shoulders and at the place where it was her underarms, there was a cut. At the middle point of that, an inch width of cloth was left that tumbled down her arms to her wrists, from there it was tied around her wrist making the end of the sleeve.  
  
Her hands were placed in black leather gloves with the middle finger and index fingers cut off revealing her long slender pale fingers. A square of cloth was cut out at the back of her hands, the wrist tied with a black Velcro. Her knuckles had a metal circle placed on them. Her nails that were showing were painted black with specks of silver here and there. Upon her right hand under her glove yet showing from the square cut out was her infamous tattoo that showed her status to open eyes. Many silver bracelets hung from her wrists on each hand as rings were placed on her fingers. Each shimmering as light hit it now and then...  
  
On her legs were tight black leather pants that flared out right below her knees, fire danced along at the bottom painted in red, orange and yellow changing to a misty blue. She wore a silver hoop belt that allowed the most of the weight to hang to her left leg where the chains linked together, creating excess hoops dangling at her sides where a single black pouch made of shining leather was found. Inside were her cards that she had taken to be the mistress of. At her back...on top of the back of her shirt was her same maroon red cloak that now had a second shorter layer on top which ended at her navel. It hung at her back like a cape now...hooked on the silver metal hooks that were at her back.  
  
Her long auburn hair that fell to the floor in angelic waves was now up in a high ponytail, tied by a black lace that then clipped an inch beneath the black lace, then the middle part of her hair was bent upwards making a hoop that ended at her shoulders, then it was placed within the same clip. Her excess hair was then fanned out, with braids here and there in her hair...the ends of her hair ending at her lower back. Soft highlights of gold were in her hair, shimmering as lights from above hit it every so often. At the right side of her face was a braid, small clips of moons, stars and suns were along it. On her face, her long eyelashes were painted in black mascara. Her top lip was painted in black lipstick as her bottom lip was painted in a clear lip-gloss revealing the pinky shade.  
  
She placed her hand to the hand scan as the mechanical voice rung in her ears, her right ear having a single silver hoop earring with blue beads sliding to the bottom. The door shuffled open as she walked out, her black leather heels laced up making a soft click sound as it hit against the clear floor that shimmered blue...creating shines of blue across her clothing and makeup. She walked to the elevator and stood upon it as it slowly yet quickly brought her to the bottom level where she was shown the sight of the bar.  
  
Loud murmurs of voices and languages were shouted in the bar as the alcoholic puddles were across the floors as drunken people had spilt them upon the floor...tainting it a brownish gold hue instead of it's usual blue. Laughs and slaps were heard everywhere as women of all known species of this millennia walked around in tight clothing...their hands in the air as the hover tray hovered from their hands bathing it blue. Drinks aligned the tables and trays as she walked, her emerald gaze affixed to the four at the counter and at the one behind the counter. She stood behind the four as the other one noticed her. A smile lit his face as she merely nodded at him.  
  
"C.I. Ohayo." The blonde headed android greeted her.  
  
"Ohayo Masu-san...minna-san..." She greeted, her tone changing as she regarded Hikari to the other four that had turned around.  
  
"Ohayo!" The dark lavender black haired girl greeted, a small wave came from her hand as she was in unison with the raven-haired girl. The navy haired boy smiled at her and bowed, showing better manners than the mere nod of the chestnut haired boy.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Hikari asked with a concerned tone.  
  
"I'm fine Masu-san. If you don't mind...I think I will be heading off towards the new unit. Okay with you? I might not come back for a week or a month." She stated to the blonde haired android.  
  
"It's fine. Try to contact me once in a while okay C.I?" Hikari asked as he was cleaning a cup with a white cloth.  
  
"Hai. Sayonara Masu-san...minna-san." She said.  
  
With a flick of her hair she had turned around and began walking towards the exit, her hair and cape trailing behind her slowly as she walked with the click of her heels upon the tiled floor. The metallic blue light shimmering upon her clothes, changing her to the sheer blue that it shone. Her hands gracefully moving back and forth as she walked with a slight sway in her body, her face an emotionless image yet again as her emerald eyes sparkled in the light.  
  
Facing the doorway, she stepped onto the pad that was on top a small platform allowing the door to unlock and slide open, revealing her to the outside world where her black convertible was parked. As she stepped out of the doorway, the door slid slowly behind her. She slowly turned around to face the others whom were looking at her as she was about to disappear from their vision. With a small smile she waved her right hand as she cocked her head to the left a little...giving her an innocent hue. As the door was almost closed she turned around and walked into the starry sky outside.  
  
As the door was closing, he watched as she turned around, her hair and cape unconsciously flying into the wind as the sudden movement and soft breeze blew by. Entranced by the female as she suddenly smiled and waved at them, it seemed as if they were the only two in the world. His imagination run amuck into things that might happen if they would ever go back to Hong Kong, China to his clan again, then towards what might happen if they didn't and then towards what might happen if she ever...loved him. His imaginative reverie was shattered like glass getting in contact with a hard object as he watched her turn around and disappear as the soft breeze of the world outside blew her hair and cape, amber eyes watching intently at the girl who now had disappeared from his vision by the door.  
  
Watching the teen boy before him, the android looked at the door to see the girl wave and then disappear behind the closed door. His attention and blue orbs changed back towards the teen that still watched the door with an unwavering glance. Shaking his head and closing his eyes he went back to making the alcoholic drinks as more orders were shot at him.  
  
As she entered her convertible, she got ready to go as she turned on the engine. She had an urge to just disappear and change her ways once more. She shook her head to rid her mind of those thoughts, she knew the answer to that urge and she knew she couldn't do it.  
  
'I cannot change for I am not to change my ways...there is a reason to that...'  
  
She thought as she drove at top speed towards the next intersection. She was going to make her way to Tokyo, Japan to check the new unit site...there might be a key for her there...and many more...  
  
'The reason?'  
  
She thought as she stopped at a blaring red light at the intersection. Her face emotionless and her eyes almost serious, she looked ahead and hit the pedal as the green light was displayed. Her car being the only car this far out at the brink of six A.M. she was happy she didn't have to drive through a bunch of cars just to get to her destination...it would take her hours and hours of impatient waiting, with the smell of exhaust fumes filling her senses and the sounds of blaring honks from other cars and loud yells from the people within filling her ears. It would be nerve-wracking.  
  
'The reason is...I cannot change.'  
  
She thought sadly as she continued driving, she allowed the cold air of the morning caress her being as she drove in the silent town, her car the only sound that shattered the quiet silence.  
  
'It is as if...I am unchangeable...I am sure that I am...'  
  
Continuing her driving, her thoughts wandered towards her family and old friends...her thoughts wandered in all directions with many questions and answers she knew of already...many left unanswered as she let herself go to her thoughts. Stopping at another red light that came from the floating traffic light she let her thoughts wander back to herself and how she was...unchangeable.  
  
'The world continues to change as people continue to change. Everyday...new discoveries and changes are made to oneself and one place...all changing...'  
  
Hitting the gas pedal, she began to drive again...she noticed that around her...the buildings lessened and the road was growing smaller...silence yet again ringing through the area. All around her was black...the unchanging darkness that people thought could never change...yet it could...darkness could change to light as light can change to darkness...  
  
Oxygen could change to carbon dioxide...  
  
Lives could change in their own ways...  
  
Two things could never change in her opinion...the two linked together like melody and harmony...  
  
It is...  
  
The thing called... 'Death'... No one can change their time of their deaths, no one could change from death to sudden life, no one could change death...no one could...not even death itself.  
  
Death is what it is and can never change itself...it can't bring someone to life for its power is death. Death can never bring joy or happiness to everyone for it could only kill and kill would take away precious people of our lives meaning sadness. Death can never change itself nor can anyone change it...  
  
What is the second?  
  
It is...  
  
Something that can never change their ways no matter what, it is something that can never change what they do, it is something that can never change what they need nor want. It is something that must fulfill the destiny it was given even if seemingly impossible...  
  
What is it?  
  
It is...  
  
'Myself...' 


	8. Chapter 7: Question

**Y5603**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP

Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now...year...5603...SS and ET and MOC

'...' Thoughts

"..." Out loud

(A/N:...) My thoughts

**Flashbacks **and** End of Flashbacks**

**Lazuline Violet** Domo Arigatou for your review!!! Actually...I don't really update fast! I found that the last chapter took me more than 5 days to write compared to my usual 3 days! 48 hrs more XD!

**iluvanime493** Arigatou for your review! Yes, I have noticed I made Saku cry more than enough for her attitude!!! I'll update as fast as I can! You'll have to find out when Saku agrees to go with the cousins!!! :=)!!!!!!

**lotus () **Thankies for da compliment!!! GOMEN NASAI For making you cry!!! ï Well...I haven't really experienced this b4...'. Your welcome! But I wouldn't consider this story a 'masterpiece'! Other writers make btr masterpieces!!! Really!!! But thank you for the review and compliments! I repeat: Gomen nasai for making you cry!!! ï

**heheangel kisses **ï Arigatou for the review! Many ppl dun agree with the unchangeable thingy in my point of view! It's surprising to me that u actually agree with it too! This is the next update here! What's up with the 'hehe'? XD

**AnimeObsessionFantasy** First off. Thanks for the review! Second. Yes, poor Saku is right!!! But dun worry! She'll get btr soon enuf! Three. This virus...ummm...well...I haven't thought of it yet. But in the prologue, I typed in a sort of description for it... 'Sort of' meaning not really detailed, just a brief. Well I'll tell you again, "It was said to have come from a computer." I'm thinking of how it did, but, a more detailed description on the virus will come some time later! You'll have to keep reading if you wanna find out!

**the kooky dream **Arigatou for ur review!!!!!!! At first I thought you would say something like ur story is all boring and stuff! Then all of a sudden, 'It's AWSOME!!' appears! XDXD. I'm glad you like it and I'll keep writing cos I'm 'floating'! :3

**Kireiryuu () **Glad you like the title and it caught ur attention at the first chapters!!! Cos that's what it was supposed ta do!!!! I'll update as fast as I can! But im busy in the summers!!! So...I get a chappie up every so week or two! ï

**Rinka-chan** Woot! Nother review!!! Thank you!!! Yea...I know my way of seeing death is really...different compared to other ppls!! '. Dun worry...I'll soon enough be bombared with homework and assignments as much as you do! (I hafta go to grade 8 next yea...cos...I'm twelve!) So dun worry! I'll be as bombared as you! Im just trying to finish as many chappies as possible b4 summer break is over for me, cos then updates'll come really really slow! Thanks!

**Lady Samantha ()** ï Glad that you think it's...sweet.

WOW! LOTS of reviewers here like my other chappie (I forgot which one also had this many)! Thankies to you pplsss! Juz needing to tell you! I'll soon be entering my very busy month of august where I have summer camp and such! So I'll be updating a little slower! I'll still try to update a.s.a.p but there isn't a guarantee that I'll b able to update within a week's time! So that's all I needed to tell yaz!

**ON WITH DA STORY!!!! (I dun usually do this. But I need to tell u pplz!) **

Chapter 7: Question

Bright lights blared into their eyes as they worked steadily, having arrived just a few hours ago, the slow tick of the clock rung in their ears every so often as eyes were set in deep concentration. Long slender fingers moving in motion quickly atop of both pad and board, both clicks and taps seized her mind with concentration as her emerald endless pools stared at the screen before her.

Soon, through the metal earpiece that connected to her eyepiece rung the words, "File Downloaded...saved."

Exhaling quite heavily and loudly, she slumped back into her seat as her eyes began to accustom back to the darkness that surrounded her. Having immediately begun working on a H-LCD-PC as soon as she had arrived, her gaze had been fixed to the blaring colours and lights that resonated off the monitor; the surrounding darkness didn't help her predicament either.

Soon the sounds of the other PCs filled her senses as she heard each breath that was taken from every person in the room, her emerald orbs looking around at her surroundings.

Rows and rows of PCs filled the building upon levels and levels, each level clear and see through, giving off the bright shine of the electronic blue. Piles of wires fell under tables as numerous feet were placed upon the ground or no feet at all as the space was empty or the being there had no feet. A small counter was off to the back of her, with a large selection of drinks placed at the wall as an android stood at the front of the backdrop.

The android that stood there was gazing at each of the customers that had come into the café she owned. Her stormy gray orbs landed upon the shimmering blue clear door, beings had begun to enter once more as silence reigned over the entire café...only the sounds of the clicking and tapping of the PC came as the hovering clock whizzed around with its constant ticking. The soft music being played came very quietly as it fell down upon every being in this café. Her stormy eyes then landed upon the emerald orbs that stared intently at her.

She looked from an upside down view of the girl, blood rushing to her face dying it a deep red...the surrounding darkness hopefully hid that colour of her face as her long auburn bangs fell from her face. Finally pushing her head and body back up into the normal straight position after the quick dizziness took over, her eyes landed to the PC monitor. The download was almost completely written to her save card that hovered above the monitor.

Her save card was a shimmering green much like her eyes yet not as bright, it was held in the air as a strong blue light shone from beneath, engulfing it in darkness at the top and changing it to blue at the bottom. At the top the Japanese kanji characters were put in with bright silvery pink metallic letterings, the words saying her codename. The sudden soft whirring of her computer had stopped informing her that the save was complete and her card could be taken down.

Quickly lifting her hand to the card, she swiped it from the hovering light as it dulled and faded. She turned back to the screen to see it filled with her typing that she had done not too long ago, most of it...hacking. On the side of the screen shown a number bar with a keyboard placed there...she always hated it when she got this part of the hacking but...she got past it quite easily. It was a simple game of guessing the correct number(s) and letter(s) to allow her full access to her goal.

Lifting her hand to the mouse pad, she dragged her slender milky white right index finger along the gray panel as her eyes were affixed to the screen, the small blue mouse icon moving towards the close buttons on her files. Tapping each close button, she had cleared her screen of anything she had done previously. Then she dragged her mouse over to the small START button at the middle of the blue background. Clicking it, she tapped her finger as she hit the button with the word LOG. Picking up her left hand from the black table top that shimmered in the computer's light she placed it to the keyboard as she typed in her user and password, allowing her to get out of her account.

As the years now were the years of technology, each person in the space continents would have their own accounts that would allow them to log into any computer or technological system with a keyboard and mouse pad. She, having not been in the file ever at the ages of one till sixteen, surprised the androids that had worked to receive any users or passwords from people at the age of four to six. She having skipped many years till she was registered at the age of sixteen had surprised many of the working androids at the corporation.

She turned around on her seat and stood up, her cape that she had sat on previously fluttered to the shining blue floor below. The soft click of her heels were drowned out by the buzzing of the computers, clicking of the keyboards and taps from the mouse pad. She made her way to the elevator pad that had brought her to the third floor. Going down, she past the sight of many beings glancing at her then back to their screens as they went back to their own businesses. Arriving at the last floor, she stepped off the pad as it disappeared onto the black platform that raised her off the floor.

She stepped down and made her way towards the door. It slid open without a sound as she walked out of the building and made her way towards her convertible. Sliding open the door she slid into her soft black leather seat and sat down. Her right hand putting her hand to the hand scan as her left hand pushed the green button that shut the car door, as the female mechanical voice rung into her ears again the seatbelt made of white blue shining light met up with the lock pad that was at the other side of the diagonal line, a second seatbelt was then put around her waist as it locked to the other side.

She pushed her black leather booted heel against the gas pedal as she switched the modes with a push of a button, pulling out from her parking space she switched gears again and drove off with the wind pushing her auburn locks back with her cloak fluttering in the wind behind her.

Driving through streets, the darkness enveloped her as blue lights painted over her every so often. Thoughts ran through her mind as her surroundings got bleaker and bleaker and the darkness came more often. Thoughts that confused her or led to more questions were asked within her mind to herself, many 'what ifs' and many 'woulds' were the beginnings of the questions that were asked. One question did ring in her mind the clearest and the most often...it was a question that would always haunt her thoughts unless she got the answer...

Soon enough, she began to notice her surroundings...the surrounding blackness of nothingness...the dark of the empty. The quietness was deafly, the only shattering of it was her...the only living and moving person or object out here...in the blackness. It reminded her...of her dream, where in the darkness, no one was there, but her...all alone...by herself...alone...

Shudders and trembles came forth onto her body as her emerald orbs tried to stay focused upon the empty black roads. The occasional hovering traffic lights could be seen, this brought her comfort along with the stars of the galaxies above her, shone to her by the clear build of the space continents that she had taken to live upon for the past two years.

As she stepped on the gas pedal once more as she had stopped at an intersection, her face returned forward as her eyes trained on the tiny lights that lay ahead...in her own home town Tomoedo. As silence was heard once more with only the sounds of her motor slicing through the air, the darkness seemed to get thicker even though the lights shone brighter and brighter as she got closer to the small town she called home. Her soft voice soon rung through the air as she began the haunting tune of her mother's lullaby once more.

All around her through the darkness as she drove, she could see the images of her family and her all happy and joyful when nothing broke their lives. Then the more paining memories began to come to her as she witnessed her mother's death once again...then...her father's departure and never returning or sending them replies, then the death of her old sensei and sister-in-law, then the final thing...her death of her brother.

Then came the memories of her cradling herself, muttering, tears sliding down her cheeks as her eyes were wide, her hair messed as she rocked herself slowly...muttering about how her family wasn't dead, that they'd be back alive with her once more...being the cheerful family they once were. Next, came the memories of when she got over her state and began to live life once more...except...as whom she was now...her current life and personality...

The shocks that came from the school as she finally returned after her absence for the past month, even more shocks came as they saw her once cheerful face turned emotionless and cold...her chattering voice never heard again as silence was the only thing that surrounded her. The murmurs of the other kids at school as she walked away or left...the pointing and the stares, the silence as she came or arrived even...the laughs of some incoherent people. Her once cheerful side when she would be around people being nice and caring all the time silenced and kept away forever as she was emotionless and never even took a second glance at her friends any more. She was deserted, friendless and emotionless...especially alone. She was like an empty husk, only the outer of her remained as her inner had disappeared.

Then the times during the funeral of her family, then her swearing upon their graves as tears fled from her eyes. Then when she was seeked out and approached by the government officials one day at school, students stared and gathered round as they talked to her. All surprised once again as they finally heard her voice come out after seven months of silence, even though exceptionally soft and quiet...they realized her voice...was just as emotionless as was her expressions. Yet, some were still happy that she had finally talked.

Next, the surprise of her classmates and schoolmates as they heard that she was the legendary one named...Cherry Ice. For her true identity was never uncovered...only mentions in the newspapers and television shows were said about some works she had done. Sounds a lot like a superhero in disguise...yet...that was pretty much what she seemed like to some people.

Soon, then the memories of the time when she was building the models and then the shoving of her into the model #20, governor's model was shone. Her banging on the model's front and the talk with the governor was heard through the silence of the night. Her cries of argument were silenced as the hiss of the sleeping gas was heard, then the gelatin filling into the tank as she lay there, asleep and motionless.

Time passed slowly, as her history she remembered replayed itself in the darkness that surrounded her, her eyes affixed to the lights that grew in size slowly as she got closer to her hometown...her mind seeming to be projecting the images of her past out to the darkness to her as if only a mere slideshow presentation. With her left arm draped to the outside of the black convertible, her pale bare fingers and arm contrasting greatly against the shining metal.

As future shot forward to her, she was awakened from her deep slumber within the model. Her questions asked and answers given to the android that she had chosen to be slightly friendly with. Then it continued on to when she merely wandered around the main frame of Japan's space continent...completely not understanding any of the drastic changes in her life from the 3595 years she had slept with no dream nor emotions. She didn't comprehend the futuristic technology that was shown here at the time, her mind a complete blank except from her now clearly shown ancient past. All mere memories and history as now the millennia she was in was completely far off from her time...

It came to the memories of when Hikaru Masu, the android who she first spoke to after deep slumber, helping her around. Teaching her the differences in her time to this time...showing her the ways of the modern technology of his time. She, never showing emotion nor talking much was shown to her as he was merely happy and friendly to her. Then the time when she left the android and his temporary home for her as she decided to travel off to find keys to unlocking the destruction to the virus that had destroyed her life. She had disappeared for two years, then encountering the four distant relatives...had made her reappear to Hikaru again.

The recent past memories merely flashed in her mind as she noticed her surroundings began to slowly dye her in a faded light blue that emitted from the still distant yet close streetlights that hovered through the quiet town. As her attention and mind refocused towards the surroundings she was in, she found herself to already be in the outskirts of the town.

The old broken down rusty homes made of light bendable metal were to her sides as before her lay a mere passageway from past to present technology since her stay in the future she was now in. A home nearby collapsed, causing the dust to arise to the clear artificial air that was once provided to her by nature rather than technology. As the dust particles disappeared in the air completely, she found herself in a part of town where the houses were less rusted yet still abandoned all the same.

Rusts were here and there...still clear against the bluish white metal. Rusts were still mostly seen in the parts where the metal connected to metal, the rust slowly breaking down the house's supports in time as rusts formed elsewhere against the metal.

Soon enough, the houses began to look more and more like the temporary home she currently stayed in, more futuristic and efficient than the old broken down houses located at the outskirts of town. As the surroundings changed, so did her thoughts...all once again leading towards that question that stood clearly, she knew she needed an efficient answer to it.

Soon, the bright pink and blue light dyed upon her as she drove past the large hovering sign that towered above her as she arrived to her temporary home after a leave of one full week. Parking her car and turning off the motor, the hover craft slowly drifted to the ground. The feeling of being in the air gone as she opened her door and felt the ground beneath her feet. Slowly she walked back towards the bar's door soft thuds and barely audible clicks fused together as she walked. Her eyes and face emotionless as her feet had allowed her to arrive towards the door.

As the door slid open, many of the beings within twirled their heads to the sliding doorway as the vision before them was clearly questioning. Soft clicks of heels told them that the figure within the billowing red cloak was a female wearing high heels or sorts. The figure's face and body covered by the cloak, only half face was shown...the full pink lips and clear pale face proved it was a female within along with few strands of auburn hair tied together in small braids and bangs that hung out from within the cloak top.

From the front, the sound of the door opening made the two behind the bar raise their heads towards the door from their work. Both surprised and quiet as they stared at the incoming figure that made their way towards them. Both recognizing immediately of whom it was as the maroon red cloak and auburn bangs and braids hinted whom was within the cloak. A smile graced their features as both stepped out from behind the counter to go greet the person.

"Ah. Konnichiwa." Greeted one of the two. The build of his body was not of android nor human, more of alien. Large structure with bulging long arms that touched the floor and feet also bulging with muscles, the head upon the body as no neck was visible, two gleaming red eyes standing out upon the scaly white body, small moving lumps here and there upon the body as a black apron was hung from the neck and tied behind the small waist of the creature.

She smiled as she saw who it was with her other friend. "Macki Lovna." She said with a small smile as her cloak still covered her identity. A delicate slender hand slowly lifted outside of the red cloak adorned in half of a leather black sleeve that connected at the wrist. The hand covered with a black shining leather glove with the index and middle finger cut off, the knuckles covered with a silver metal part of a circle and a square of cloth cut out at the center of the back of the hand. Showing off was the black specked silver painted nails of the two milky ungloved fingers and a part of a triangular tattoo with the blue, black and silver.

Macki's right arm brushed against the clean black apron and then outstretched towards the person and took their hand. The two fingers with his thumb shook their five fingered hand. "Nice to see you too...Cheria Io." (Translation warning: Cherry Ice) his low grumbling voice rung out with a cheerful tone. His Altachian accent rung out from his Japanese words as her name came out from his language instead.

A smile graced her features once more as the hand was taken from their handshake and then placed upon the hood. Pulling the hood back, the long auburn hair tumbled down to the floor as the milky face was shown, braids hanging here and there with bangs covering the right side of her face, the small beads that shown her status upon the technological world were barely seen from her auburn bangs and braids. As emerald green eyes opened, the smile was still visible upon the delicate full pink lips.

"Still have the habit to call me Cheria Io instead of Cherry Ice?" She asked with a small laugh. Her laughter she hardly ever shown anymore rung like angelic bells ringing on the day of a marriage of two happy loving couple.

"How I have missed your laugh. Still working hard Cheria?" He asked her.

"Hai." She said with tints of emotion here and there. There were only few people she had ever showed emotion too, her parents, her onii-chan, her clan, sometimes Hikaru and mostly Macki for he reminded her of her deceased oto-san.

"You still are hiding most of your emotions..." He tsked at her. His index finger waving at her in a tsking motion.

The three laughed together, her laughter the quietest yet still audible from the buzzing and laughing of the other beings in the bar currently. Up above, four teens were exiting their conjoined rooms when they heard the clear joyous laughter of few below them. Leaning over the black painted rounded railing, the four came to a large shock at whom they spotted were laughing so joyously.

It was...her...the girl...whom had almost never shown any emotions but sadness and negative feelings towards herself. The girl who rarely smiled and rarely ever laughed so happily...there she was...laughing so happily like no tomorrow or pain.

"C-Cherry Ice?" One stuttered, her long raven black hair falling over the edge as crimson eyes widened in shock.

"Are y-you sure? M-Maybe...it's a-a look a-alike..." The other girl stuttered, her wavy lower back length lavender blackish hair tumbling over the edge of the rail softly as her sapphire eyes widened in surprise like all the other teens with her.

"Let's go down and see." The boy whom had midnight navy blue hair and azure eyes behind thin black-square framed wire glasses.

Slowly, the four teens above made their way to the elevator pad as they slowly whizzed to the bottom level. Alerting the other three who laughed.

They walked out and headed towards the three close to the bar's counter. All stiff and eyes widened in shock or surprise as few mouths were agape with equal emotions.

"C-C-Cherry ICE?!?!?" The raven haired crimson eyed teen stuttered out as she pointed a slender finger at the girl out of the three, her back and body shuddered backwards in shock as she pointed at her.

Macki watched in seriousness at his dear old friend's emotions and outer shell change in a matter of milliseconds. 'She still hasn't given up her cold edge...but...who are these four?' He wondered in his mind as his gleaming red eyes turned back and forth between the one girl to the other four.

"You four." She said emotionlessly...coldness and hatred gleaming from her emerald orbs. The questions rushed through her mind, one by one. All surrounded in darkness almost, as if the letters were stuck out in silver...mist floating in her mind. Each question sticking out one by one...slowly asking...

The blackness surrounding it remained as the most important and questioning question she needed an answer to was standing out in bright gold tint...the question that kept her wondering again and again of what might be the outcome if she did the question. Just to receive the answer, was it worth it? Or not?

"Cherry Ice." The serious chestnut haired teen stated as he looked at her. The statement sounded much like a question rather but not completely a question.

Her attention turned to mainly him as a slender auburn eyebrow raised elegantly in question at him. Her eyes showing the questioning tone. "Yes?" She asked in an indifferent tone.

"A mere question." He said. He turned to his relative with blue hair and blue eyes. His eyes saying...ask her.

A simple nod was given to him as a reply, he turned his attention back on the girl as her questioning look remained. "My annoying cousin, Eriol, will ask you." He said monotonously as he eyed her more and more...much to her displeasure.

Her attention turned to the blue haired boy as her mind and body kept feeling displeasure from the look the chestnut haired boy gave her. "Speak."

Taking in a deep breath, he began. "We know...this might be of more annoyance but, earlier. We received a call from Syaoran's okaa-san and the elders. Our time is running out, we really need you to follow us to China, Hong Kong space continent. So our question is. Will you please come with us?" He asked as his eyes closed, he heaved yet another sigh as his eyes reopened to look at the girl.

Her face blank of emotions as her eyes were drained as well. Her question still standing in her mind as she kept thinking of the question again and again, her mind showing different outcomes of the possible ways the process might go if she agreed or not again. She took a quick glance at Hikaru and then Macki. One stood crossing their arms together as he looked at her and awaited her reply. The other, standing there with question written all over her. She turned her gaze back to them.

"If I do?" She asked simply crossing her arms within her cloak.

"You will be spoken to by the elders and Yelan, the current head of the Li clan until Syaoran here is old enough. You also get to see the sights of the present day China, Hong Kong and meet many other people." He said with many multiple reasons to just get her to agree.

"If I don't?" She asked.

"You will stay here and be alone, of course you will have those two there...Hikaru Masu and...I believe we haven't been introduced yet sir." Eriol said with manners that many didn't have.

"I am Macki. Macki Lovna, from the planet Altachia. Please to be your acquatiance erm..." The large white alien from Altachia said.

Eriol smiled a mysterious smile that many would freak or look at him suspiciously about. "Eriol Hiigarazawa. A distant relative of the Li clan. Here with me...are my other relatives. Tomoyo Daidouji, another distant relative of the Li clan...Meilin Li, an actual one of the Li clan and Syaoran Li, the heir to the Li clan and direct descendent of Li." Eriol said.

"A direct descendent of Clow Reed you mean." She muttered quietly.

Still, her message was caught loud and clear to Macki, due to his extremely well hearing that all Altachians have. "Ah...Clow..." Macki said with a knowing tone.

"You know Clow Reed?"

"Indeed I do. Well...I have heard of him from my dear friend Cheria Io here." He said, his Altachian accent fluently extending here and there.

"I see...well...so Cherry Ice? Your descicion is?" Eriol asked raising and eyebrow.

"If I do come...will these two be allowed to accompany me?" She asked raising her eyebrow once more looking like him.

Eriol nodded simply as he looked at the two in the corner of his eyes every so often, not going unnoticed by both.

"My answer is...yes." She said quietly as she looked at them.

Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol's eyes lighted up in happiness as Hikaru and Macki's eyes widened in surprise due to her reply to them.

"You two will come?" She asked turning around to face them, the swish of her cloak revealing parts of her clothing within.

Both looked at each other and shrugged simply. Then turned back to her as Hikaru answered her. "Sure. If you want Cherry."

She smiled and turned back to questioning looks.

"Why?"

Already knowing what he was meaning to ask she simply turned her face and head to the side as her eyes locked on to the sky that shown through the circular cut out glass window. Her eyes staring at the starry sky that lit up above the clear glass of the continents. She smiled a small smile as her pupil/iris almost seemed to dull and fade to turn simply into dull emerald green as she starred out at it.

"The whole time I was at Tokyo...my mind kept asking me questions...replaying images of my life in the past till now...showing me those images as they kept asking the same questions again and again. One question standing out...out from the others and would leave me questioning the most..." She begun softly as she kept staring out as her body begun to turn to face the wall as well. Out of nowhere...a soft breeze began to blow...that seemed to come from the door that slid open again and again.

"The question..."

Memories of her parents flashed by. All smiling all cheerful and laughing.

"The question...was..."

Her eyes slowly began to close as the emerald orbs began to get hidden behind her milky white eyelids.

"What..."

Slowly she begun to turn her head from the sky and face them at a tilted angle, slowly ever so slowly it made it's way to face them.

"If..."

As her auburn bangs and braids hung to the side, following the motion of her head that turned from the left and then tilted upwards to face them. Blue, silver and gold clips in one apparent braid flashed here and there behind auburn bangs as it blew.

"I..."

Her cloak blew open, revealing her black shining tight leather clothes that were placed upon her by the technological closet within her temporary home here. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal her black pupil/iris...the dull green morphing slowly back into the shimmering emerald it used to be.

"Chose to..."

As her face completely faced them, her auburn bangs fluttering in the wind as her emerald orbs looked at them with a mysterious yet happy almost looking look...a type of look that had almost no emotions but the smile on her face and the mysteriousness and the emotionless look in her emerald orbs. Her milky white smooth skin hidden time by time by the hair that blew. Her maroon red cloak fluttering again and again as it revealed her clothes slightly to the six behind her.

"...Agree?"


	9. Chapter 8: Pillars

Y5603

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP

Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now...year...5603...SS and ET and MOC

'...' Thoughts

"..." Out loud

(A/N:...) My thoughts

**Flashbacks **and** End of Flashbacks**

**AnimeObsessionFantasy** Ur rite! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**Kireiryuu () **ï I'm not too sure bout the chapter being really detailed but sure! If you say so! Of course, you'll have to wait until the next chapter (meaning below) to find out what they're response is to her nice question! ï Arigatou for the review!

heheangel kisses ï Thankies for anoda review!!! Heh...I'm also very lazy to write 'hee hee' instead of 'hehe' or it's the other way around...:P I'm confused!!!! A well! You didn't confuse me much!

Sorry and Gomen nasai for taking so long to update! I was so busy I forgot to update! Plus I had writer's block! TTTT

Chapter 8: Pillars

Wind howled in their ears as both cars picked up speed, accelerators pushed to the limit, crystal like water heaved out to the sides in large waves as the cars sped above, long and short hair blown into the wind, messing up hair making many look like the folktale Greek gorgon, Medusa.

Despite the facts that are now put together for the group, the car before...didn't have any chatter like the car behind, all was silent as only the wind was the noise in their ears. Soaring through the waters was one way to travel to their destination...the country and home of the four in the back car...China, Hong Kong.

Many thoughts still whirled in each of their minds, some lingered upon people as few lingered upon the future and past the group has been through. Soon, the cars slowed down slightly as the wind's howling lessened in their ears...only becoming the still slightly fast push of wind and almost silent howling.

Before them, the space continent Asia was seen, land barely even able to be seen yet the thin dark line with slight lights proved there was land before them. No matter, the group slowed to a soft pace that would allow smaller less frequent waves of the water to be pushed as the cars hovered above.

Emerald eyes stayed emotionless as did the pale porceclain face of the owner of the eyes. Silence rung out from her as many would think she was one of the last human beings of this time having lost their emotions a while ago. Yet, to those who know her...she is one of those beings back in the 2000 millenia, a being whose mind was ahead yet still locked in the past almost, a person...who hid their emotions away since a young age due to emotional breakdown, she was also a person known as the infamous...Cherry Ice.

Auburn bangs and braids twirled around softly in the air as two hands were placed upon the steering wheel of the hover-convertible. Beside her sat a silent blonde haired android who looked at their surroundings with the same emotions as she had. Behind sat a large white alien friend of hers from long ago, one who had come from Altachia...his past hidden away as was hers...

Maroon red coat fluttered in the wind as it revealed the outfit the young technological genius wore at this time...the time...before her meeting with elders and previous substitute leader of one specific clan. A clan, that had many famous historical features back in her original time. It was supposed that the clan lived upon the mysteries of magic...magic of an unknown origin...yet their descendents were all trained in the ways of martial arts and had vast knowledge of one particular magic...the magic known as Clow.

It was said that since all were descendents of the great Clow Reed that many didn't know of, they had searched centuries for the special book of which the magic came from, the magic locked within magical cards that each held their own spirits, personality and functions. Of course, time would allow it that...another from outside of the Li clan...had found the book and unlocked it's magic that were harbored in the cards. The cards were lost within the small town, Tomoedo...the unfortunate person to have unlocked them?

A normal young girl teenager who lived in Tomoedo and had found the book within her father's study one day and accidentally called upon the top card...Windy, forced to capture all the cards before destruction came upon the small town of Tomoedo, she received help from a guardian beast named Keroberos...the sun guardian of the Clow. After all cards were captured, the young girl thought the adventure was over...yet...it had only begun. She was to take...the final judgement with the other guardian of the Clow, the moon guardian named, Yue.

Succeeding after two tries with help from a friend the young girl was named the new mistress of the clow, the cards in her possession needed to channel energy from her now, causing her to have to change the card into her own. Each time changing a card's energy to her own star would take amounts of her power that at the beginning...she would always black out due to weakness. Soon enough, she had succeeded changing them all as one last card was found...

Catching the card took difficulty yet soon enough, she had captured the card as it became one with another...creating the card named, Hope.

Soon, eyes of each being in the large group settled in upon the shorelines that slowly became closer as more details of the land was seen, the waves below still pushing out softly as it collided with different waves and sank back to the stillness of the waters once more. Minutes of silence pass through as only the soft howl of the wind and the gentle lapping of the waves below was heard, all eyes set upon the shorelines before them.

Closely watching the shores get bigger, a feeling set upon in his stomach, a feeling that seemed to have almost no definition...a feeling named Dread. For some reason, the idea of the girl before him meeting his clan's elders caused an uneasiness to settle upon him. Why? Was one of the only questions that ran through his mind as the feeling in his stomach worsened, as the shores grew larger and more detailed. Silhouettes could be made out from the darkness or when blue light was shone above as the beings walked beneath the hovering lights. Amber eyes flickered as memories were replayed of his own childhood...a childhood filled with training, deaths, pain and tears...a dark past some wouldn't have yet compared to hers...his was only a mere flicker of pain that died out in time.

Soft pale eyelids outlined in long feminine auburn lashes covered emerald orbs every now and then as eyes remained focused upon the shores ahead...mind wheeling in ways that caused uneasiness to fill her body and soul. Questions fluttered in her mind, passing her again and again continuously like how butterflies would fly passing you time after time again. As emerald eyes caught sight of the now large shores with the utmost details visible to her sight, she slowed her convertible down to slowly lift it higher into the air, off the waves and over the wall that outlined land to water. Beings of different galaxies, planets, Beings inside which is metal, flexible materials and only few beings such as her walked through the empty streets of China.

Few beings stopped to watch as the two hover-automobiles drove past through the dark streets as only flashes of their features were seen as they passed under the hazy blue light of the hovering street lights above. Some froze at the sight of the four in the hover-automobile at the back for understanding they were of the prestigious Li clan. Few looked in suspicion at the girl driving the hover-convertible at the front knowing her identity as the genius. Few questions rushed through their minds, 'Why are such people here?'

As the dark green convertible at the back whizzed pass many beings of the streets, the convertible turned off to the side to be neck to neck with the black convertible, slowly...pulling ahead to lead the way to the home of the four of Li. All in the automobile held thoughts and almost seemingly breaths as the outline of the Li clan's ruling area of China was seen...a vast large spaced out land with roads surrounding houses that were placed here and there rather than in a straight line like usual homes would be. Closer and closer the vehicle got as the large shadowy shape of the Li clan main house was seen...an odd barely audible mist seemed to surround the large building as the outline resembled an old fashioned Chinese palace.

As mist cleared the sight of both vehicles passengers, the large Li clan main house was seen and detailed to such exquisiteness that many would mistake for an old fashioned palace in the history far back of China.

Pillars and pillars made of clear metal shone with shimmering hazy blue light, outlining the magnificent designs of each pillar that were crusted and shaped into it, many the famous historical Chinese creatures were created upon each pillar.

A pillar etched with many great flying firebirds covered the pillar as feathers seemed to fly off into nothing...the phoenixes and feathers almost as if glowing the colour of red, orange and yellow like the hot burning feel and look fire gave...

The characters Phoenix etched horizontally at the top seemed to grow brighter than the rest of the pillar as the redness grew stronger there almost out showing the blue light.

Another pillar stood with the creatures that resembled serpents...the mystifying colours of Green, blue, silver, black and red shimmered lightly upon the pillar as the image of the dragon rested as the cold feeling of their scales against your hand feel as if the dragon is there before you. As the phoenix pillar, the characters Dragon etched horizontally at the top glowed brighter than all the rest of the pillar as the colours mixed and blended to one.

Two more pillars were at the front, one etched with the creature named Tiger, the orange and black shimmering as the pillar glowed and seemed as if a real tiger were before you with the fangs bared ready to tear you to pieces, as the characters of Tiger were put at the top, like all the others the light grew brighter. The last of all pillars etched with the one creature many would find not too great of resemblance to Chinese, the crane. Glowing white, black and red as a crane's colours were when still on Earth, the colours blended and glowed brighter above at the characters of Crane were seen.

Not many know as to why these four creatures represent the Chinese the most and is the most important, two mythical creatures as two were realistic creatures of the past once forgotten and destroyed. Not many would understand as to why these were of importance...many would find it odd yet many would find it interesting and would wish to uncover the truth of the reasons as why people of the past chose these four creatures rather than the others.

Upon many eyes, the pillars were important in this Clan, only direct family would know of it's importance. Questions wheeled in the minds of the three foreigners of this country, only one asked for the three...

"Why do you have these pillars here, Li?" Hikaru asked simply as he observed each pillar carefully, his robotic hand grazing and feeling each line and dent upon the pillar as blue eyes glowed with the colours of the pillar of which he stood before. He turned to face the four relatives in this clan.

"My mother says there was a legend, a legend that told the reason as to why these pillars have been here since the beginning of the space continent China. It is said that only magical beings of the utmost strength can see the magical characters written upon these pillars. They say the magical characters So far, none have been found that could read those characters upon these pillars. Not even I have been able to read these pillars but it is a legend...so far many believe it is simply only a legend of the past." Li said as he stared at the four pillars before him.

Emerald eyes looked at each pillar as she asked a question, "Are they filled with liquid?"

"They say it is filled with the liquid of each creature it shows upon it. I doubt it to be true for Dragon nor Phoenix is real, only mythical creatures. Yet creatures usually only have one large supply of liquid in their bodies...Blood. My mother says that these pillars are filled with the red liquid of each creature that lived once before. Like the Chinese characters upon them...the blood remains clear to those with not enough magical stability..."

"Is your clan based upon mainly Clow Reed's magic?" She asked.

"You ask many questions...yet I'll answer you. Yes. It is mainly based upon the ancestry of Clow Reed...currently based upon the pitiful excuse for a reincarnation, Eriol here..."

"Hey! I resent that Syaoran!" Eriol said annoyed.

"Whatever." Syaoran retorted simply at his annoyed reincarnated version of his great deceased ancestor.

"What will happen if one reads out the characters written upon the pillars Xiao Lang?" She asked. Her eyes remained at attention upon the pillars with each design and colour that were shown from upon the pillars.

"Why do you ask Cherry Ice?" Syaoran asked looking at her with his intense amber eyes as he watched her.

"Answer me." She said without emotion. Her emerald eyes traveled the pillars one by one as her eyes could see...

"I'm not sure. I would know if we ever found the person who can read it. So why are you asking me these questions?" He asked.

Far off in the distance, five stood in the shadows watching the group as they observed the pillars. Long ebony black tumbled down one's back as blue eyes stared out at the group, watching and listening intently to the conversation. Four elderly beings remained in the darkness hidden away better as they listened and watched as intently as the woman before them.

A soft breeze blew past as wisps of auburn hair blew into the wind. Pale delicate slender hand reached to the hair to hold it back from covering her view, her maroon red cloak fluttered into the wind. Emerald eyes left the view of the four pillars that glowed ominously to fall upon the view of the four that stood looking at her questionably. She smiled a small smile as she turned herself to face them simply.

"Because...I can see." Her simple answer resounded through the area of which they stood, widened eyes stared at the girl before them. Her smile standing upon her features as her image retained, only soft breezes blew by to keep the image alive. "Because, I can see those words...the blood...the creature within..."

Shock and disbelief crashed into each figure that stood there that belonged to this prestigious clan, the ones that owned the pillars, those special pillars.

"She can see the prophetic words upon those pillars...yet...how?" One spoke in the darkness quietly, only audible to the ones in darkness yet silenced to those outside.

"Only we know if she speaks truth if she reads out those characters, we have lived for long and have been told those words in case the one shows. The one that can end this nightmare and madness of our age and history." Another spoke out like the one before.

Standing still and quiet at her own area before the elderly she watched intently at the group almost not hearing the words they had spoken. Questions wheeled and run amuck in her mind as many would have obvious answers yet some leading to more questions.

"What...?" The four asked quietly as eyes widened in disbelief at what she had just said to them.

"You...see those...words?" Eriol asked.

"Yes. I can Hiigarazawa-san." She answered simply as her emerald eyes remained serious as the smile disappeared slowly to return to her emotionless cover. "Do you wish of me to read them?"

The four stared at each other and soon nodded one by one as they turned attention to her. "Read them aloud Cherry Ice." Syaoran said.

She turned her body back to the pillars, eyes scanning each word she read aloud. All silent as wind picked up and mist cleared. Each word she read, it glowed and was seen and shown to all eyes unknown that could not read those words she read now.

Eyes upon the pillar with the tiger, the words glowed out black with each word that passed through her mouth.

Let past reunite with present

Future unknown will be seen

Allow strength to descent

Let nothing intervene

As history is reunited and repeated...

As pillar finished with all the words that fell in vertical lines upon the pillar read, the characters glowing brightly black as the pillar shimmered brightly as the roar of a tiger was heard. Eyes fell upon the pillar of dragon...

Let past reunite with present

Future unknown will be seen

Allow ability to descent

Let nothing intervene

As history is reunited and repeated...

Like tiger, the letters glowed yet they glowed Green as she read all the words in vertical lines. When finished the pillar it shimmered and shone brightly as the resounding sound of a dragon in myths was let out into the air. Emerald fluttered to the pillar of Crane...

Let past reunite with present

Future unknown will be seen

Allow feeling to descent

Let nothing intervene

As history is reunited and repeated...

Words glowing brightly white outlined in black she finished, allowing it the shine as well as the cawing sound of a crane billowed into the air. Lastly eyes fell upon the first pillar...the pillar of the beast Phoenix.

Let past reunite with present

Future unknown will be seen

Allow knowledge to descent

Let nothing intervene

As history is reunited and repeated...

Finished, the words glowed red as the pillar shone out. All shining in white as the screech of the mythical creature Phoenix resonated into the air. All shinning brightly as black shadows of each rushed out farther as the lights grew stronger than normal. All blinded yet one girl continued to read the pillars. The words glowing multiply colours yet mainly the colours of the four pillars that went horizontally...

Strength, Ability, Feeling, Knowledge

Are at the hands of you and I

Unknown and discovery must be acknowledged

As past reunites with present solidify.

Expect the unexpected

It shall be known...

Soon the shattering of glass was heard as the pillars each cracked and blasted into the air shadows grew longer as the screams of females in the area was heard as all covered their eyes. The calls of each creature was heard as the bright red liquid flew into the air and dyed things red...

Blood streaming down her face as if she herself was bleeding she watched as the sleeping creatures within each pillar cracked open the pillars in unison, light blinded her almost but she could see them and she stayed completely still and stared the light in the eye.

As light died down, people opened their eyes to look at the four creatures flying in the air above, the magnificence of the phoenix as the fiery wings spread out shot into the air creating heat, the softness of the crane as it fluttered above allowing feather and feathers of white to fall, the great courageous look of the dragon shown as bend after bend stretched out and moved as the dragon looked out into the air and lastly the ferociousness of the tiger stretched into the air as the bared fangs shone out to all.

"The great beasts are unlocked...the protectors of Li and prophecy of Chinese cracked...they have awakened a new beginning as the meaning of the pillars were read, yet also...they have awakened the very existence we all fear...the danger and hell...of this...virus..." One said from the shadows.

Remaining silent she stayed as only one thought was in her mind 'This is not good. Not good...at all...'

Emerald eyes flickered over to the sidelines of the group. She smiled slightly as she turned to face them. "You may exit the shadows now that you know the beasts are unlocked from their cage. I know you have been there the whole time. Now come out and introduce yourselves as the elders and mother of the leader of the Li." She said out loud.

All heads and eyes wheeled towards the shadows as one voice resonated out, "You knew?"

"Of course. I'm not dense nor un-attentive to my surroundings. Plus...I can sense magical energy from you dear okaa-san of Xiao Lang here." She said simply as her eyes showed a different emotion many haven't seen in her eyes. A look of hatred...and disgust...

"Speak who you are now." One in the shadows ordered.

"You should know for you have been observing my every move and word for the past time since the heir here visited me. Yet...with forgetful memory that you have...I'll reintroduce myself to you elders. Watashi desu ka Cherry Ice." She said bowing after her insult. As she stood up again, her long auburn hair blew into the wind as maroon red cloak fluttered out into the air. "Now...come out of the shadows."

A slender foot in black heels came out from the shadows as the figure of a woman was seen, long black hair falling to the lower back as sapphire eyes like Tomoyo and Eriol were seen yet serious like Syaoran. Adorned in the simplicity of an old fashioned red Chinese outfit she looked at them and bowed in return.

"So...the okaa-san has stepped out. I presume the elders like the shadows more?" Cherry asked with a taunting tone. For some odd reason even she did not know...she seemed to detest these people and she had this feeling...that...she shouldn't have come to meet them...

As all was silence as the woman was still in bowing position, wind blew from out of nowhere as green leaves seemed to suddenly appear and blow through...mist surrounding as the four beasts broken from their cage fluttered high above, one girl standing before the others as she stared at the woman before her.

"Speak your name, and introduce yourselves to my Japanese friends. I know whom you are already." She said.

Wisps of auburn fluttered out into the wind as cloak fluttered out as well, shining black leather clothes damp from the misty surroundings of the Li clan main house beside her. Emerald eyes slightly angered and detesting as face remained emotionless and calm.

"I..."

Black hair fluttered out from her loose ribbon hair tie as tight red Chinese clothes didn't so much as ruffle in the wind.

"Am know as Li..."

As the hair tie unraveled and she slowly stood up from her bowing position, the hair tie blew away as she was fully standing and long ebony hair was set free into the air to twist and turn as if with a mind of it's own.

"...Yelan Li..."


	10. Chapter 9: Why

Y5603

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP

Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now...year...5603...SS and ET and MOC

'...' Thoughts

"..." Out loud

(A/N:...) My thoughts

**Flashbacks **and** End of Flashbacks**

**AnimeObsessionFantasy** ï Thanks for the review for the last chapter! Well...it'll be explained in maybe this chapter or next chapter!

**heheangel kisses **Well for the question you asked about when I wrote "they have awakened the very existence we all fear...the danger and hell...of the...virus..." You'll just have to keep reading to find out! :P I'll b updating! Heh...the pillars...I added in for the fun of it and! Sakura is the most powerful magician!!! :P

**Kireiryuu** Hi again! Thanks for another review! I was sorta bored so I put in something that might, err...let's say... 'liven things up a bit'! I'll keep working on it!

**Nosie** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! Well as for your question...read **AnimeObsessionFantasy**'s review! You both asked the same question! Plus you answered the question concerning the elders by yourself already! Hope this chapter'll do!

**Cyberneko (for chapter 4)** Thanks for the review Neko! I would write a humor fic like you told me but im not good at humor! Gomen! Thanks for the compliment though!

**HIIIIIIIIII** Thanks! I noticed after you told me that my descriptions were 'incredibly' long! ï glad you liked the ending of the last chapter! You don't really have to draw a picture whenever you find a part!!! It's not my fault you like drawing what I write!!! TTTT...I'll keep working! Trust me!

**Rinka-chan** Hey! You are right, I missed your reviews!!! :'( I'm glad your com isn't acting 'weird' anymore!!! Glad you found last chapter funny!!!

I'm sorry if last chapter was a bit confusing when Sakura seemed to dislike Yelan and the elders! All will be explained soon enough! I'm glad most of you ppl liked the part about the pillars! I must admit! I added those in for fun and to light up the story a bit! It'd get boring if all Sakura did was cry and be emotionless so far! Well...if you're confused about why the pillars are in the story...just read my next few chapters! It should be there somewhere!

Chapter 9: Why

A room, darkened to the sheer blackness of absolutely nothing, two were in the room, one leaning upon the wall looking with utterly no feeling towards the other as the other sat upon a grand finely made chair staring at the other. Eyes concentrated as both looked at each other almost as if seeing through the darkness of the lightless room.

Fed up with the silence that rung in the heavy mutual feeling in the room she stood straight, back off the wall as she turned to face the elderly woman in the chair that stared at her with seriousness clear in her sapphire eyes.

"What do you want Li?" Venom seemed to drip off the last word of her sentence, the anger fully hinted within the surname that came from her mouth. She could not hold back a glare from her pale face as her emerald orbs stared angrily towards the elderly Li woman.

"A mere talk with you." A smooth female voice replied sliding through the darkness as if on ice. Silence came after the reply as the two stared at each other with the dominant emotion coursing through their bodies at this time.

"If it is a mere talk...where is your ceaseless useless chatter to me? You are the one who had asked...no...ORDERED your son to come and fetch me to chat with you and the 'elders' of your clan. So speak before I leave this worthless place and never return." She spoke loudly, her voice ringing and hanging within the room and darkness.

Silence was heard again as the younger seeming female stood there calmly yet emerald eyes and facial features which usually are impassive seethed with anger. Visibly older looking female sat in her chair staring indifferently at the younger one as her sentence rung in the air and her mind as she stared at the girl.

"Do you know of the reasons as to why we have called you here to speak?" Her voice rung in the darkness as both looked upon each other.

"How can I if I never knew fully of your intentions? I already know of you wanting me to join your pathetic excuse of a leading clan. My answer is already a No, I will be of no other clan either than my own." Came the angered reply of her question. Although she could not see the younger's face she already knew of the emotions of which must display upon her facial features...anger.

"True as how we wished you were to come aid our clan with your technological knowledge...yet...there is more to that."

"Tell that to someone who cares and doesn't know already." Emerald eyes glared at the aura before her, hinting off to where the woman sat. "What are your other intentions with me? Speak."

"The intentions of which the elders and I hold for you are those you most have already answered on your own. We wished you to join our clan and save us and the world from a fall due to the virus that has come from your own age of time...still...you have already answered 'no'. I will not ask you to join us any further yet be sure to let this come to your knowledge...the persistency of the clan elders fails none, they will constantly be hindering your thoughts with their questions already though...proven futile. They will stop at nothing until they have gained what they wish for...in other words...you."

"Any other intentions I should know of Li?" Came a cold angered question directed towards her.

An exhausted sigh was heard throughout the darkness coming from the older woman's mouth. "We still...need you to train Xiao Lang into a warrior fit for the fight of the disease as well as the destruction of this virus." Yelan replied with calmness surrounding her voice.

"In some of your own words Li, be sure to let this come to your knowledge...that I will not do so." Replied the girl.

"What?! But we need you to do so! You have beaten our best warrior...my son...in a matter of minutes! It proves that he needs more training and we wish of you to be his trainer!" Calmness shattered now, Yelan's almost frantic tone came into the darkness.

Hearing this from the visibly older woman made her smirk a cold smirk as she stared at the Li before her with hatred. "You know...this is why I hate people such as you Lis. You treat your own offsprings as meaningless tools and objects that will come to your aid when you need it. It proves you are a pathetic use of a clan who says they are one of the best clans with magic in your veins. Li...be sure for yourself to know that I will not do your bidding nor will I listen to your pleas. I will not help one who treats their own child as a meaningless tool and object. That is what makes you Lis...distasteful and pathetic. A useless clan is what you are..." Venom dripped from her tone as superiority sounded through. Calmness once again in her tone as a barely emotionless façade sealed over her face.

"It is my time to leave seeing as how you, Li, are angered. I will not face your patheticness of which you call your wrath. I will take my leave now Li. I shall let you know though...the virus cannot be defeated by a mere warrior who has trained in both magic and physical arts, the virus can never be defeated if the place of its origin cannot defeat it either. I will do this task alone as I have sworn it to both myself and my clan, your son nor his relatives will be of any use to me nor yourselves. Be sure to know that as a fact before you go pleading another." With that said the girl walked of towards the sliding door, automatically sliding open, hazy blue light filled the room, highlighting the shocked expression upon the Li that sat in her chair within the room filled with books.

Back turned towards her, she watched as the girl left and the doors slid closed, darkness once again within the room as it replaced the disturbance earlier. Her face shattered its shocked expression and turned down in guilt and self hatred.

"Yelan." An elderly voice rung out from behind her.

"Elders..." She spoke acknowledging their presences as she sat upon her chair looking defeated at her own lap where her hands lay limp.

"You have failed to bring the girl into our clan and let her shatter your composure. You are now a pathetic and worthless use in our clan as how she had stated before. You are resigned from the task you were given as now your son...will take your place as the Li clan head from this point on. Go and leave our presences while you wallow in self pity."

Standing up slowly from her position, head bowed down she bowed once towards the elders that stood in the darkness before her, she turned herself to leave as her head hung down in defeat as her long ebony black hair fell limply to her sides.

"Please call your son towards us tomorrow evening." The elders spoke to her before she left the room and entered the hazy blue hallway outside.

"Yes elders." With that, she bowed once more and left the room and entered the lit hallway as she faintly noticed the sliding doors slide shut behind her.

Within the dark room where the lady had just left, the elders looked at each other within the darkness.

"Now...the pathetic Li Yelan has fallen from her place as the head...we will assign Xiao Lang into the next head of the clan. If he too fails his task, who shall be the one next to take his place?" One elder asked the other four beside him.

"He will not fail. If he does...he will be disowned and killed by the virus soon enough. He will make that Cherry Ice girl into one of our pawns and take her as his wife. We will use her skills to take down this virus and make this clan a more better one than before..." One said as he stood in the center of the five, the elders on both sides shook their heads in agreement as their laughter rung out into the darkness of the room.

Xiao Lang and co.

Sitting upon an elevated platform that was placed in the center of the dim room, Syaoran sat thinking about what might be exchanged between the two girls that had left earlier to chat in his mother's study. He had a feeling...something would go wrong, yet he couldn't place the point of his thoughts to it.

One boy leaned against the wooden wall that boarded the whole room on each of it's sides, weapons hung of traditional old Chinese weapons all upon the wall parallel to him. Glancing at the next heir of the Li clan who sat upon the elevated platform used as a sparring ground for the Li clan, he was most likely pondering his own thoughts currently. Leaning against the wall with her back against it beside him upon the also wooden ground sat the girl with long dark hair falling in waves to her waist. She sat across from the also thinking Chinese girl with her raven hair in two odangos.

None shattered the silence that rung between them in the dim sparring room they sat within, each pondering upon their thoughts that hung within their minds. Thoughts of all mainly sat upon the two women who were now talking over particular matters within a study not too far away from their location.

A knock resounded upon the metal door that was locked a little ways away from Eriol onto his right side, everyone's thoughts shattered as they all looked at each other, their attention then facing the door that was being knocked on loudly from the outside. A distinct voice could be heard outside, both commanding yet feminine. Only two voices could sound like that...those would be the two that were chatting...could it be that they have finished?

"Move aside Hikaru." Emotionless and cold with the commanding tone, this verified whose voice and whom it belonged to was outside.

"Okay..." A reluctant voice of the android was heard. A surge of magical aura flared up slightly as the door's female voice rung out into the air of both outside and inside.

"Door unlocked." As the door slid open, the people within were shown the sight of the young looking emotionless girl standing there with a single pink card within her grasp. A blonde blue eyed android stood to her right behind her, halfway in sight as he stood halfway facing the door looking at the people within. To her left side behind her stood the Altachian alien whom was her friend.

Slight shuffle of cloth told the ones within the room that the girl had put away her card and was walking into the room as the click of her black leather heels were heard against the floor, echoing louder as only silence was left.

Her footsteps dulled and deepened in tone as she stepped upon the plank floor-boarded ground beneath her feet. Emerald eyes took in turn the sight and eyes of each person within, her eyes then landing upon the chestnut haired male sitting upon what looked like a sparring platform. Her eyes then began to roam and scan around the wooden room filled with ancient traditional Chinese weaponry. Off to the far left wall a single framed picture hung, a young looking man stood smiling.

"Clow Reed?" She asked arching one of her delicate eyebrows. She eyed the group of four before her looking for any answers as to why his picture was placed in this room of the entire mansion.

"You know who he is?" Meilin asked surprisingly.

"Of course I know who Clow Reed is...I own the cards and changed them all to my own, and here you are asking me if I know who he is?" She asked with a slight frown to her face as she looked incredulously at the four, her attention mainly fixed upon the raven-haired girl with crimson eyes that was the shade of blood itself.

"No...I mean...you've seen him before? He died many centuries ago..." Meilin answered.

"I have chatted and have been face to face with him many of times while I was capturing the cards. I met with him once when I had passed the final test held by Yue, moon guardian of the cards, to become to the new mistress of the cards." She replied to the girl. Her eyes yet again then began to scan over the room that she stood within. As nothing else within the room interested her she reverted her emerald eyes back to the group that sat before her scattered amongst the room.

"So why exactly are you sitting doing nothing when your okaa-san and your elders require you to train more, Xiao Lang?" She asked out loud, the question reaching the ears of the chestnut haired boy, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I'm required to train more? I didn't know that." Syaoran replied simply as he stared at the auburn haired girl.

"I was told of this from my chat with your okaa-san. They have asked me to train you." She replied emotionlessly as she stared at him without any hint of emotions.

"WHAT?! WHY?!?" Syaoran exclaimed loudly as he stood up from his seated position to glare at the girl who told him the news. He fumed angrily as he thought over the idea of him being trained by this emotionless technological brat that could only rely upon the help of the cards in battle.

"No need to worry or get in a huff Xiao Lang. I have replied no. I see no point in training one such as you even if you are the Li clan head." She answered cocking her head slightly to the right as she stared at him with her usual look.

"Li clan HEAD?!?!?" The four relatives cried out in surprise or shock as they looked at the girl as if she was an intruder to their domain.

"Yes. Your mother has been resigned from her position by those you call elders. She is now under you and the same level as you three. You, Xiao Lang, are now the Li clan head. You will be forced to train harder so that you can succeed over me as how those pathetic elders hope." She replied nonchalantly as she merely took few steps into the room towards the four before stopping to face them directly as the two behind her simply stood at the door, watching the turn of events with curious eyes.

"What...how...why..." Many questions jumbled out from the now Li clan head's mouth as he stared at his hands in defeat. He lifted his hung over head to glare fully with his intense amber eyes at the young girl who stood staring nonchalantly at him. "You...it is your fault. Why the screw did you have to talk with my mother? You were the one who forced my mother to resign! Why the screw did you have to be the card mistress? You beat me in battle and now I'm forced to surpass you? Screw this! All this began when YOU came!! It's YOUR FAULT!!" Syaoran screamed at the girl.

She stared at him as if he was another being, her eyes changed from her usual unemotional look to let out a dark glare, a glare she had used upon the raven-haired Li clan female. "You say it is my fault...Xiao Lang. You brought this upon yourself. You were the one to bring me here and insist that I do, you were the one who made me talk with your okaa-san, I being card mistress has nothing to do with this! IF I beat you in battle it means you are only weak compared to me, you aren't even forced to surpass me, you are assuming Xiao Lang! You pathetic fool! Can you not see it is YOURSELF at fault here?!" She spat out coldly as she stared at the chestnut haired boy.

Syaoran sat in utter shock as he came to the realization of her actions and his. The usually unemotional girl was correct...he was the one at fault at this point. His amber eyes fell to look at his coarse hands as he stared at them as if he had done everything that caused him such pain.

The room instantly fell silent as everyone wallowed into their own thoughts. No being shattered the deep heavy silence that hung within the ill lit room they were within, few glanced at each other from time to time as few simply stared at themselves.

The silent clicking of her heels were heard as she walked through the dark hallway, her long ebony black hair hanging out sprawled amongst her hunched form. Her usual face changed to one of solemn as her face changed to a pale tone. She knew she was heading towards the sparring room of which she had built essentially for her son to tell him of the news. As she stopped right at the door, she heard the argument within the room between her son and the girl...Cherry.

"You...it is your fault. Why the screw did you have to talk with my mother? You were the one who forced my mother to resign! Why the screw did you have to be the card mistress? You beat me in battle and now I'm forced to surpass you? Screw this! All this began when YOU came!! It's YOUR FAULT!!" She heard her son scream.

Silence rung for a while as soon the voice of the girl came out into the silence of both room and hallway, "You say it is my fault...Xiao Lang. You brought this upon yourself. You were the one to bring me here and insist that I do, you were the one who made me talk with your okaa-san, I being card mistress has nothing to do with this! IF I beat you in battle it means you are only weak compared to me, you aren't even forced to surpass me, you are assuming Xiao Lang! You pathetic fool! Can you not see it is YOURSELF at fault here?!" Yelan instantly recognized the tone...the tone of which the girl had used upon her during their chat...yet less harsh...

'The young girl is correct at that point...despite the point that she is yelling at my own son...' The ebony haired female thought as she leaned against the door with a slight thud. Her head hung in shame as her hair framed her face, obscuring the view to her sapphire eyes. The voice of the computer rung out, her sapphire eyes widened in horror at her mistake.

"Door opening." Came the mechanical voice of the computer.

'Oh, no!' Yelan thought as she looked frantically right to left as she immediately straightened herself. The door, which she had leaned on a few seconds before, began to slide open slowly. Revealing the group within to stare at her straight form, all but the young auburn haired girl who simply stared forward.

"What are you doing here Li? Intruding upon our conversation?" The audible voice of the girl came as the cold harsh tone rung out into the silence, which draped the group.

"Uh...I-I was merely here to t-tell Xiao Lang of the n-news..." Yelan stuttered out towards the girl.

Silence once again prevailed but was shattered as the girl's voice once again rung out.

"You heard our conversation, didn't you?" She asked slowly turning her head to view the visibly older woman from the corner of her eyes.

"Uhm..." Yelan began, yet her mind was blank of an excuse. She could not answer the question of which the girl had asked of her.

"Did you or not? Do you lack the intelligence of which to answer such a simplistic question as that Li?" Came the harsh question as cold emerald eyes stared through her sapphire eyes.

She stared at the ebony haired woman at the corner of her emerald eyes, her auburn hair flipping over her shoulder as she stared at her. No reply came from the woman as her eyes hardened more. "Answer me. Now." She ordered coldly.

"W-well...I-I happened to c-come at the p-point of when X-Xiao Lang spoke..." Yelan stuttered out towards the girl.

"Hn." Came her reply as she turned her gaze once again to fix upon the chestnut haired boy that sat frozen staring at her and his mother. "Is there a problem Xiao Lang?" She asked as her head lifted up slightly for her to stare at him at the bottom of her eyes.

"No..." He answered. He stared at the auburn haired girl. 'Who was she to use sarcasm upon his mother?' He began to become infuriated, his aura flaring out into the room, catching the attention of a few in the room whom could detect it...yet it didn't faze the girl.

"What is the point of becoming angry? You know you lack the strength to beat me. I see it is a waste of energy as it is pointless. If you have the time to be infuriated with me...why don't you train?" She stated out to the boy.

The statement shocked Syaoran as he looked at Cherry Ice. "All I know is I want to beat the crap out of you Cherry." Syaoran stated with a deadly tone. His anger once again raising as he suddenly realized he had been mocked by the girl.

"If you want to, why don't you become stronger than me to?" With that statement said she turned around, her auburn hair and maroon cape fluttered out as she walked towards the door.

"Move Li. You are blocking the door." She said towards the woman.

She noticed the woman didn't move as she growled underneath her breath. "Move...or I'll use the fight card on you." She threatened towards the frozen woman.

Yet again the woman didn't move, she began to get fed up with the woman. She placed her hand upon her shoulder with a firm grip and pushed her out of the way with such force, the ebony haired woman slammed into the opposing wall. She walked out of the room, her cloak and hair fluttering behind her as she walked off, disappearing into the darkness of the ill lit hallway of the mansion.

As he watched the girl walk away, questions arose into Syaoran's mind...many questions he now noticed and began to ponder about. 'What happened to him? When did he start acting so cold to someone like her? A better question...' He thought.

She walked down the hallway, anger rising in her...a single question rose in her mind as she came to see something different about her. Something both of them noticed...

"Why..."

She stopped to stand in the hallway as darkness surrounded her...

"Am I..."

He sat as still as possible as he whispered out the single question...

"Acting...this way?"

They both spoke out in a single low whisper as the darkness enveloped both as they each stayed stock still as many things brew in their minds. Completely different ideas as to why yet...all upon the same lines...yet...none could prove as a sufficient answer...

"Why?"


	11. Chapter 10:!

**Y5603**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP

Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now...year...5603...SS and ET and MOC

'...' Thoughts

"..." Out loud

(A/N:...) My thoughts

**Flashbacks **and** End of Flashbacks**

**AnimeObsessionFantasy** Thanks for another review! I dun quite understand what you said...(lotta typos) but I got the gist of it! :3 Hope you enjoy this chap! Once again, thanks for another review!

**heheangel** Thanks for another review! Yes...I know I made the elders evil and yelan losing her cool...but everything was done on purpose! I had to put someone evil either than the virus! Well...Yelan losing her cool just came along with me writing my story! Sakura intimidating people is I guess...another factor of her life technically! Thanks again!

**nosie **Yay! Nother review from you! Arigatou! Yesh...Sakura is pissed in some ways! I'll update soon!

**Kireiryuu** Lol! Who's Hurricane Jeanne? 0.0? Neeehhh...I purposely made the elders 'evil' so that another sort of 'villain' could come into the story...all in all...I don't really like the elders too much either! Fits for them to be the 'evil' sided ppl! I actually just noticed that there was slightly a bunch of anger in my last chappie thanks ta you! Thanks for the review!

**iluvanime493 **Heh...glad ya liked last chap! Hope this chappie will do for now!

Chapter 10: ?!

Standing upon a balcony, black heels click as they step upon the railing, gloved hands reach up to grab the ledge of the red tiled roof of the large mansion of which she was currently living within. A gust of wind blew by her as her feet were then planted upon the rooftop, the long red maroon cape flew behind her as wisps of untied auburn hair flew into the darkness of the night, still shimmering as stars and the moon showered light upon the dark space continent of Asia. Empty emerald eyes that dulled with the pain of past stared out into the never-ending city of Hong Kong.

A silent humming sound of a peaceful tune was brought upon the still quiet night across the neighbourhood, the click of the leather black heels were heard upon the ceramic tiles of the roof as she walked to the edge of the roof she stood upon. Bending down she sat upon the ceramic sphere upon the edge of the roof that linked to another shape made of the same red ceramic. Pushing herself off the roof she allowed herself to sit upon the shape of a beautifully made curved edge of the roof, allowing her legs and feet to dangle and move back and forth.

Wind once again blew as the cold push of the wind caressed her pale emotionless face, her auburn bangs pushing backwards from her pale face allowing emerald to look out upon the city. The same humming of the tune before was heard from her as she swung her legs back and forth like a mere twelve year old with childish intentions. Allowing her head to fall slightly to the right the wind blew her auburn hair up and into the night, long maroon material made to seem like a cloak or a cape fluttered in the wind as excesses of straps on her outfit and baggy areas flew out as well.

Clad in a tight black no sleeved high collar leather black shirt that shone under the light of the moon and stars, right at the shoulders long see through black cloth was visible, usually hanging to just beneath her elbows. The sleeves were cut at the center of the shoulder area all the way down to the ends, allowing flesh to be exposed, the black cloth however was still there. Along with her shirt she wore tight leather black pants that ended at her mid shins, starting at that exact point black see through cloth hung down to her ankles allowing the black leather biker heeled boots to be visible. Gloves were visible upon her hands, the middle two fingers were covered as thin bendable metal was seen upon the index and pinky finger till they reached the bending joint of the finger, a triangle was cut out on each one at the center of the back of each hand. A belt was visible, hanging loosely at her waist to her left thigh beginning, a card holster was seen at the right side where it was hooked in a belt hook.

Leather belts, hook on straps and tie straps were seen all over. A hook on strap was seen at the top of the high collar that billowed outwards yet still stood high allowing flesh within to be seen at the front. The collar stood high up to the length of her mouth and hooked at the mid neck area, the rest of the collar ended at her collarbone height. Multiples of Velcro straps were placed all along her right forearm. Three equally spaced out belt straps were seen along her stomach area, the last one allowing the cloth to flutter around. Two tie straps were seen at her left thigh as many other Velcro straps were seen adorning her right leg right beneath the knee to the mid shin.

Allowing lyrics to flutter softly from her mouth she sang the song of her past, tears welled in emerald eyes causing them to shine in the moonlight and starlight. The words hung and spread throughout the neighbourhood as the single lone voice full of sorrow and emotions of pain and dread yet harmonious were sung out into the air. Time seemed to stop as the single crushed girl inside sung out her pains from her dreaded past she owned.

Lit by moonlight and sunlight a single drop of salty water dripped and stained the ground beneath from the position she sat at many feet above. Noticing her sight blurring she could feel coldness slide down her cheek as she sang, pain wrenched through her being as her memories pressed forward once again...tears falling from her blurred emerald eyes.

Beings under the ceramic roof awoke from their slumber as they heard a single voice sing out above, many laid in bed, under covers, eyes widened as they heard the soft yet pained voice sing out. Everything quiet and still as those lay in bed listened, those who stood up and looked out the windows of their rooms or surroundings looked into the starry sky that never ended. Many reminisced of their own pasts as they heard pain ring from the voice.

A single figure, chestnut hair tumbling from his head, bangs framing a face sculpted to perfection...amber eyes stared out into the night sky as he lay in bed. Green covers covered his form as he lay, facing the ceiling as he heard that all too familiar voice of the girl's voice. He knew this song...he knew the song of which she sung...he knew her song...this...was her song...

Crawling from the warm depths of his bed he let his feet slide off the comfy cushion mattress to fall upon the ice-cold floor beneath, a hiss seeped from his mouth as he felt the numbing sensation of the cold tile against his warm feet. As the coldness ebbed away he stood from his bed, he walked over to the sliding glass doors of his room, which led to the balcony of his room. The door slid open automatically as his hand was pressed against the scan. His feet met the metal that composed of his balcony.

Walking out he allowed himself to lean against the balcony, elbows upon the railing as his hand supported his face, the other hand lay grasping the elbow of the opposing hand. The cold wind caressed his features and whipped his hair gently as he let the lyrics to her song seep into his mind and soul. Amber eyes stared out into the sky as he noticed a slight movement to his right. Turning his head around, his eyes fell upon the girl...who had stopped singing to stare at him with her now placid dulled emerald eyes.

She heard a door slide as she sung, ignoring it...she continued to sing her song yet...she noticed who it was after a while and stopped to observe him. As she moved her right arm a bit she noticed he turned to face her, she immediately changed her eyes to the emotionless look that was etched upon her face.

Dulled pained emerald met the fierce sharp amber.

His eyes scanned her over, he allowed himself to notice the change of her clothes and hair. Her clothes were yet again black as the night sky, which surrounded them...always, shining leather that shone out from the lights of the moon and stars now. Her long auburn hair, long bangs framed her porcelain face, the right bang clipped on the right side behind her ear. Her hair clipped from the center of the hanging parts clipped up to the center of the back of her head, allowing her excess hair to hang down to her lower back. Her hair there then tied into many multiples of braids, some were tied with black ribbons and lace as some were held in place with beads and/or feathers.

'How interesting...her outfits and hairdos are always so...unusual.' He suddenly noticed as his memories skimmed through each of her styles of outfits and hairdos. Snapping his thoughts back into his mind, he mentally hit himself for thinking such thoughts of the girl.

"Why are you here?" A quite emotionless voice asked, piercing through the silent air of the night.

"I..." He trailed off to think of a good excuse to her question.

"I came out...to get in the night air." He finished as he turned his gaze out to the flickering lights below.

Silence hung in the air as she contemplated what he had said. She knew...his reply was partially true...yet there was more to it. She'd rather not try to get him to answer fully for it was too much of a hassle. She allowed herself to just enjoy the silence between them and the cold air that continuously caressed her face.

He stood watching her at the corner of his eyes silently, he...had not told all of what he came out for yet he did tell the truth. He allowed his gaze to trail out to the surroundings that were not her. A slight click sound caught his attention as he turned his gaze fully towards the girl who had now stood back on the ceramic tiled roof of his home. He raised an eyebrow at her as he watched her walk, the clicks of her heels were heard as only silence had stayed before. He observed her as she hopped down from the roof and land swiftly on her balcony...coincidentally...only a few balconies away from his own that he currently stood upon.

She stood up swiftly from her crouched position. She let her right hand's fingers to uncurl from their position as she stood up, straightening her form. Her feet hand landed squarely upon the ground yet to keep her balance she had pushed her right hand ahead of her body as she had fisted it to not injure her fingers. As she stood up, her braided hair and cape fell back to her back as she turned her back to the boy. She walked towards her sliding door and placed her hand upon the scanner, the door whizzed open as she turned her head to him.

"Oyasumi Xiao Lang." She muttered quietly and softly as her eyes were downcast, she turned her head and walked into her room. Barely aware that the sliding door shut behind her silently.

He watched her from his position, he heard her bid goodnight to him and watched her leave. The door slid shut as he sighed and turned his head back to look out into the night. He let his thought travel and roam freely like his eyes did upon his surroundings. Yet soon, he found himself falling into the images of his recently made past...the images...of her...flooded his mind, assaulted it...terrorized him.

He leaned there the images of the placid girl running to and fro in his mind in chronological order of the time from when he first had met her to the time now where he had just heard her bid him goodnight. All in all, his mind mainly resurrected the images of her face...the emotionless face, almost a faceless mask she placed upon her features. Only few times had he seen her with any other emotion...and clearly rarely of when she actually smiled.

She lay upon her bed, she had changed into her sleeping clothes, a black T-shirt double her size and black shorts. As she lay under her covers, her emerald eyes began to drift shut as a single thought and face emerged in her thoughts...

Him.

Cold air brushed his now pale skin, cursing as he sneezed from the coldness he turned around and placed his hand upon the scanner. The door whizzed open as he turned to look at the door the girl had disappeared in. He shook his heads of any final thoughts of the girl and he walked within his room as the door slid shut locking itself.

As he once again crawled under his warm depths of his bed he sighed happily as the girl yet again assaulted his thoughts. His amber eyes snapped open as he rubbed the base of his palm against his eye. Determined to lose the thought of the girl in his mind he got up from his bed and walked to his closet door.

Snuggling deeper in her slumber and bed she breathed, her dreams showing her, her past...the nightmares once again assaulted her as she saw her family before her eyes, curse her, spite her, yell at her...hurt her. She mumbled in her sleep as unconsciously a tear drifted from her eyes to land upon the soft pillow her head lay upon.

_Dream Sequence_

_Sitting upon the cold dark dank floor of the endless room she was within, her back against an invisible black wall as she sat, huddled together. She rocked herself back and forth as she recognized her surroundings almost immediately as she had slipped into her dream. _

The mustiness and dankness of the pitch darkness that went on for what seemed as eternity, no comfort in her position caused her to wish to stay in her usual dreams...the nightmares...how they caused her pain and fear...a never ending fear and pain that made her tremble. 

The hollow cries of agony and pain soon echoed into her mind, the three soulless cries that she recognized immediately for she knew them all so well...knew them for so long...knew them for...too long. The voices that haunted her, caused her pain, suffering, sadness, fear, joy, happiness and...feelings that she...lost, closed away...too long ago.

"_Sister..." _

"_Daughter..." _

"_Daughter..." _

_Each strangled voice echoed in the darkness as the footsteps with such heavy feelings seemed to grow louder as the voices sounded more and more strangled and strained. _

"_N-no..." Whispers echoed from her mouth as she trembled. Huddling her head under the embrace of her arms she tried to stay safe from the cries and steps of her deceased family. _

"_You betrayed me..." _

"_You didn't stop me..." _

"_You killed me..." _

_Each voice cried at her, assaulted her, insulted her, injured her. _

"_S-s...STOP!!!! ONEGAI!!! S-STTTOOOOPPP!!!!" She screamed into her knees and clothes as she shook and trembled harder. Her calls were neglected as she heard the strangled steps come closer towards her trembling form. _

"_DIE!!!" The voices cried in unison as she felt pain enter her body, staring downwards she came to the sight of her family...each holding a weapon...each weapon...within her. _

_Her cry of pain echoed as she screamed aloud in pain. _

_Dream Sequence end_

The cry of pain echoed from her mouth as she flipped up from her lying position to her sitting position upon the bed. Pants of breath was heard as she felt her cold sweat forming yet disappearing from her trembling form that heaved with the force of her pants.

"That...dream...again..."

As her breath began to calm her eyes grew smaller from the wide expression they were in before, once again her face in impassiveness and emptiness she stood from her bed as her feet touched the cold ground. The coldness numbed her feet as she didn't care of the coldness. She stood as she slid from her bed, straightening she stood and walked towards the same chamber where she would change her clothes.

The cry of pain reached the ears of the chestnut haired boy. Rushing from his spot her ran to the source of the cry, he heard shuffling within as the voice had long gone. Seriousness ebbed upon his face as his face contorted in a serious manner, he lifted his hand to the scanner slowly. The door slid open immediately before he his hand had reached the scanner. He stared into the eyes of dulled emerald once again.

Exiting from the chamber in her outfit before she walked towards the door, placing her gloved hand upon the green-lit scanner, the door slid open as her eyes instantly met the eyes of amber...serious amber.

"What are you doing here Xiao Lang?" Came the emotionless question of the girl before him, her face placid as usual as her eyes were a mirror form of her pale face.

"I heard a scream." An instant reply, his mouth had uttered the words before he could control it.

"A scream? From my room?" She asked, knowing very well that the scream had definitely emitted from her room...directly from her own mouth.

"Hai." Once again his mouth had uttered the words, his mouth working faster than his mind could order it or place it under the control of his mind.

"You...are imagining things...are you not?" She asked him arching an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Why would a scream echo or even come from my room in the first place?" She answered his question with another question. Her voice sounded unlike her usual voice...it was sarcastic...full of emotion...like her, old voice.

Syaoran blinked at her voice, sarcasm had indeed come from it...yet...it sarcasm was an emotion that came from anger and annoyment. This girl before him...usually didn't show her emotions...much less speak out her emotions...in public.

"Good point." He said quickly as her face began to look more impatient. 'Am I imagining emotions upon her face?!' He wondered to himself.

"Why exactly did you come rushing to my door?" She asked. He froze instantly to the spot.

Feeling emotions light from her face she quickly washed them away and locked them in the farthest part of her mind. Emotions once again under her control she showed none as she pushed him aside slightly. Her heels clicked as she walked away from his stoned form. The door slid shut as she could hear the shuffling of the mechanical door, yet she still heard no sound from the boy. Uncaring she kept walking, her attention once again turned towards her surroundings as she disappeared in the enveloping darkness of the hallway she walked in.

Frozen in his spot as he was pushed away from the doorway by a pale arm and hand he stared wide-eyed at the door. As the door finally shut tightly and the mechanical female voice rung in his ears specifying that the door had indeed been shut but also locked, his eyes slowly shrunk to the normal size.

His head hit the wall before him as chestnut hair covered his amber eyes from the sight of the surroundings he stood in. Her question echoed in his mind again and again like a recorder replaying the same message spoken before again and again...constantly never stopping.

'Why exactly did you come rushing to my door?'

A good question, definitely...his body had just reacted to the sound of the scream, he found himself running towards the door of her room. He had answered her questions without thinking as if his own mouth had a mind of it's own...highly unlikely.

As his mind rolled upon the thoughts of the recent activities he found himself thinking of the girl that had stood before him just a while ago. He couldn't push aside the visions of the girl...just like when he was in his own bed. The sounds of her voice, sounds of her rare emotions, visions of her features, visions of special secluded parts of the girl in his memory so far...moved again and again in his mind...flashing constantly.

Repetition of his memories came again and again. Why...why...why are her features filling his mind?

His eyes widened...

He lifted his head from the wall slowly...as he stared wide-eyed into the wall.

As he came to the realization...

He whirled around to stare at the girl who had disappeared in the darkness of the hallway before his eyes. His heart pounding in his ears as his mind came to the conclusion time and time again wherever and whenever he tried to think of an opposite answer from the one he received.

That he...

It was impossible...how could HE of all people.

Had...fallen...

Why HIM?!

In...

It COULDN'T be...how could HE, Xiao Lang Li...Syaoran Li...an cold hearted person...Fall in...

Love?!


	12. Chapter 11: Beginning

Y5603

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP

Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now…year…5603…SS and ET and MOC

'…' Thoughts

"…" Out loud

(A/N:…) My thoughts

**Flashbacks **and** End of Flashbacks**

**AnimeObsessionFantasy** Hey! Thanks for another review! I actually wonder that too… Yea…ur review did have a bit much of typos last time…a well. Thanks again!

**heheangel kisses **You that happy that Syao-kun's in love? :3 I'll write as much as possible! Arigatou for the review!

**Kireiryuu** Ah…now I get it. Yesh…Syao-kun has finally noticed he's in love!!! Saku will come out of her shell soon enuf! Dun worry! I'll update soon! Thanks!

**Light in the Darkness** You're my first indirect flamer…well that how it feels to me! I know I've repeates Sakura's overall personality and features continuously but it changes soon enough…I never knew my characters were weak but I'm working on it…it's difficult to manage all this work (school work, school projects, tests, presentations…) specially when ur only a twelve year old kid like me! I haven't been able to watch all the CCS stories and such but I think I pretty much know the basics of the characters. Ur right about the point of it sucking to have a person say something bad about something u worked pretty hard on. I'll consider what u say and hopefully you'll notice some changes in my story…sometime. IF there isn't…keep on indirectly flaming till I do then! I don't really mind…I'm used to flamers. (Btw…u don't sound old…u sound…very mature) Thanks for the constructive critisism though! (wow…just noticed…one of my longest replies!)

**Niana Kuonji** Arigatou for the review but…Wat's 'spiffy' mean? I know the book of clow doesn't get destroyed…can't be destroyed…but…I control this fic! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!! I'm just trying to change the story a bit to make it a bit more…me-ish you could say. Hope this update will do.

**Youkaigurl **Arigatou for the review!

Sorry it took soooooooo long….i had a SERIOUS writer's block…top it off bunch homework since I'm graduating grade 8 this year and crap…so…here it is!

Chapter 11: Beginning

Standing from the velvet cushion she sat upon she turned her back and walked away from the table she sat at moments ago, people stopping their conversation to look at her in question as she walked away without a care in the world. Walking forward she didn't hesitate as she walked out the sliding electronic door and left the ominous and quiet room.

As the door slid shut with the mechanical voice telling them the door had been locked the group within turned to stare at the table or each other rather than talk about the recent events that happened.

"Ano…" A single female voice shattered all their thoughts as well as the silence that she produced as she had left.

Yet again, silence prevailed as everything was quiet and everyone found themselves once again in their own thoughts.

"Is…Syaoran-kun really the clan head Yelan-san?" A different voice this time sliced through the silence that hung before.

Everyone turned their heads towards the girl who interrupted their thoughts. A woman with long black hair and sapphire eyes clad in a white Chinese dress spoke this time, "Hai. It was ordered by the elders."

"And…is it true that the elders wanted Syaoran-kun to get trained by Cherry Ice?" The girl asked again.

"Hai. What the elders wanted from Cherry Ice…one of those were; for her to train Syaoran-kun. There were many other things they wanted from her as well."

"Such as?" For once the young male boy they previously and currently were talking about throughout the conversation spoke aloud.

"'Such as'?" Came the questioning reply of his mother.

"You heard me. What were those 'many other things' the elders wanted from the girl?" Syaoran asked as ice laced his words.

Ignoring the fact that her own son had just spoken to her in such words she replied. "I cannot answer that…"

"That just proved to me…no…us all…that there is nothing else that the elders wanted from the girl." Syaoran stated as he crossed his covered arms. He glared at his mother's hesitating form he could tell she was currently debating to herself mentally if she should tell them of these 'other things'. Yet she seemed to come to a conclusion of what to speak aloud to retort to his words.

"It is not that I wouldn't tell you…I am…forbidden to say."

Surprise rattled upon each of the teen's faces, all but the glaring iced stare the chestnut haired boy gave to his own mother. A last look of ice came from his usually serious warm amber eyes and he stood up to leave the room. He spat icily at his own mother, "Pathetic."

With that final word said, he left the room angrily, completely ignoring the fact that everyone behind him was staring at him in question. As the door slid shut, a deep sigh could be heard echoing through the dark empty hallway in which he stood. He heaved himself off the door where he leaned on a few seconds before to turn his eyes and mind away from the door and what was within. His form disappeared in the surrounding shadows soon later as only blackness was left.

'What is wrong with you…Syaoran…?' Each thought echoed in each of their minds as they heard the footsteps silently disappear and trail as they could imagine the boy disappear from their view.

'What is wrong?'

Emptiness. In her mind was complete emptiness. She walked around aimlessly within the dark hallways of the mansion she currently stayed within. Her maroon cloak trailed behind her as she walked forward, unnoticing her surroundings, unnoticing her thoughts, unnoticing her sights…unnoticing…herself it seemed. She wandered as if her soul was all that remained of her already seemingly dead body.

Sudden odd questions filled her mind as she walked, the blue light gaped at her every so often as the darkness then surrounded her once more.

'Why did I come really?'

'Why am I really here?'

'Who really are these people?'

"Who…exactly…am I?" She whispered aloud in the silenced darkness. The darkness, unfazed by her sudden voice, the silence shattered slightly by her sudden speaking.

Her dulled eyes shut as she stopped her walking to lean upon the wall, which had been parallel to her only a few moments before. Slowly she began to sink to the floor beneath her, her hair getting tangled as she slid downwards. As the soft thud motioned that she had fallen to the floor she lifted her feet towards her to hug her knees to her body. Her eyes solemn and seemingly far away she let her head tilt slightly to the left as her chin rested upon her knees, auburn hair slipping around her frame. She continued to sit there traveling her own thoughts as faint sobs choked from her as the tears cascaded down as she showed no expression. Her face tear stained, eyes distant and unknowing as the tears continued to slide as the words left her mouth. "Who am I?"

Shuddering at the distinct coldness that surrounded him now as he walked the man made hallways of his home his thoughts wandered to the auburn emotionless girl as he gripped his arms for warmth from the invading coldness. "Why…i-is i-it s-s-s-so c-c-old-d?" Syaoran asked aloud as he began to rub his arms for the desired warmth he craved.

As problems usually don't end easily, the girl continued to sit there not knowing or understanding the tears that stained her face, that kept falling from her eyes as she sat there with her far away expression. The boy continued to walk rubbing his arms for warmth, the two drawing closer to one another unknowing themselves before…they crashed.

Syaoran tripped over the crying girl who didn't even seem to notice the messy chestnut haired teen. Amber eyes shocked turned to face the pale face with the dulled emerald eyes who sat there with crystal white tears barely noticeable as it slid down her features. "C-cherry?" Syaoran mumbled.

No expression came from her cold face a she turned her head slowly to look at him with the blank empty eyes of emerald she owned. 'W-what's…wrong…with me? Who…am I? Who…are…you? Where…am I? Answer me…answer me…please…ANSWER ME!!!' Hysterical fits broke out in her inner self as she fought inner battles of her crazed thoughts. Yet…she remained impassive and empty despite her hysterical battles within.

Concern dipped in his amber eyes as he continued to see the way she looked at him, it seemed as life drained from her…only replaced with the empty shell she was now. 'What's wrong with you, Cherry Ice?' He thought. He lifted his hands to land on her hunched shoulders that seemed to tense alarmingly at the sudden touch he gave her. He lifted her head off the steel gray wall that was pure black as the blue lights didn't let their light reach them. He shook her shoulders, hoping for reaction, hoping for some sort of response…yet…nothing came from the girl as she continued to look at him with the empty eyes she owned. "ANSWER ME CHERRY ICE!" He yelled at the girl, fury emanating from his deep baritone voice as he looked at her, shaking her as if hoping her senses would return. "ANSWER ME!"

She felt the shakes he gave her, she heard his cries, she understood his tone…yet…she couldn't allow her eyes to adjust fully on his features that stood before her eyes. Her voice seemingly gone as her battles never ended within.

"CHERRY ICE!!!" He screamed at her, ever hoping for the response she would give off usually yet…none came again. She continued to look at him with those empty eyes that seemed to strike his soul.

'I am not one like him, nor am I one that is like anyone…' She thought as she simply gave up her fight within her, locking herself in her cage that was her mind. Allowing the dark thoughts and her past consume her from all around as she sat in the darkness as if she was her younger self that cried for days and nights as she saw she was alone. She knew people were out there, reaching to her, telling her everything was alright…yet she didn't answer…she didn't reach for them, she didn't want their help. She didn't deserve it, she didn't want to lose those dear once again. Her family already taken from her life, she could hear fate and destiny laughing at her in their haunting voices as she continued to lose her sanity. 'I don't deserve help…I don't need help…I'm not supposed to get help…I don't deserve it…'

Her head lolled backwards in his arms as her eyes shut, the green disappearing from his amber eyes as her auburn hair sprawled all around her as she fell to the state of unconsciousness. Giving up her inward battle…once and for all. 'Give in…it's the only thing left you can do. Let them take you…and be free to your family…'

Voices didn't cease as she continued to hear their dark thoughts and mind consuming words that surrounded her in the darkness of her caged mind. She didn't want to let go of her past, she was afraid to forget, forget her loved ones for eternity…she couldn't walk away or forget them just like that…she couldn't…she couldn't forget them. Never.

No thoughts reached her then as she simply let go of her suspension, the single thread that barely suspended her in her life…the single thread that suspended her to her sanity she worked hard to re-achieve after it disappeared years ago. She would continue to walk the path that her past had given her, always repeating the same history again and again, never being able to be courageous enough to take another step forward. Let her stay in her past, she deserved it…

"CHERRY!"

A voice, a voice called to her from the darkness of her mind she sat in. Barely audible yet the light it bared in her darkness was not barely audible…it distinguished itself different from her surroundings…from her past…from herself.

"CHERRY!!!"

There it was again, the voice was louder as she reached nearer to the small light that seemed to grow larger with each hesitant step she took forward towards it. The darkness surrounding her grew lighter to the point she stood in complete brightness…she tensed as everything just seemed to…disappear.

Amber eyes looked down in concern at the girl who simply was held in his arms as he shook her constantly to awaken her from her reverie she stood within. He had become worried when her eyes closed slowly as it closed her eyes from the world…but he noticed they had begun to open once more…open once more to see the world as it was again.

His eyes relieved when he noticed her once empty emerald eyes become the eyes she had when she had first encountered him. Those cold emotionless eyes…he didn't know why…but it relieved him just to see her back to her normal self once more.

"Where am I?"

His eyes snapped back to her impassive look that held slight agitation and annoyance in them as she noticed she was in HIS arms. His mind had snapped out of their peaceful reverie to revert back to the girl that sat…carried in his arms at this point as her voice was pulled forth.

"Let go of me…now." Venom seethed in her voice as she looked at him with hard cold emerald eyes. She felt her heart protest to her words yet her mind contradicted it and began yelling at her for what was correct. Millions of thoughts swirled in her mind, unallowing her to face one side and only one side as each stated protests to her.

"What's wrong?"

Instantly, all thoughts died down at once as she looked up at his hand, he had let go of her, she noticed at this point. Her barrier, which she had built over the years of her pain had crumbled at that point…yet now…it was rebuilt, stronger than before. She couldn't allow her emotions, thoughts…past…come forth to battle her recent present thoughts of this time. She couldn't let her mask shatter into nothing to reveal her real face, the face contorted in pain, sadness and grief…the pain from her past.

"Nothing." She hissed at him as she slapped his hand away from her. She lifted herself from her place on the ground of the hallway, her eyes glared at him before she spun around and walked into the darkness of the halls once more.

Disappeared from his view, his last image of her back…the everlasting image of the harsh cold emerald eyes that glared at him seconds before hardened in his mind. His mind, replaying all the images of the recent events in his own home…each surprising, shocking…different.

"Yelan-san…"

The ebony haired woman turned her head towards the younger, smarter blue haired teen who sat beside her to the right from the table both teens had left from. "Hai, Eriol?"

Silence…soundlessness hung in the air as he looked at her, his azure blue eyes looking at her intently…yet seriously as well.

"What is happening…?" He asked slowly and quietly. His eyes downcast from the other eyes that suddenly turned to look at his figure.

"What are you trying to say?" She replied to his question, odd as it seemed to her. She wondered what the quiet boy had meant with his simple question she had asked him.

"What is happening…to our bonds?" He reworded as he spoke those single words that brought back tears to few eyes, brought back the memories of their happy past yet now…everything changed…everything was different.

"I…" She trailed, her sapphire blue eyes straying downcast to look at the small black table they sat at, her mind flying through the past memories of her family life with her son. She knew his word's meanings now…she understood them far too clearly…yet still…she couldn't reply to him with those simple single words she constantly spoke in her mind. She opened her mouth once again to speak, the words flowing from her mouth slowly…quietly…sadly… "I…I…don't…know…" She replied.

All eyes lay downcast to stare at the black table, their minds each bringing in the memories of their past, the happy memories, the memories when Syaoran wasn't like…the person he was today…

Sitting quietly upon the soft bed that hovered slightly off the cool floor she let her legs dangle over the edge as she thought her thoughts. To sort her thoughts, answer her questions, fill in the gaps that were protruding in her mind everywhere. She couldn't stop them, she couldn't stop those questions no matter how she answered them. Each led to another…going in a continuous pattern like the crystal sparkling drops of rain. No matter how many dropped, more would replace its gap, in a never ending pattern, a never ending part of her thoughts.

She sighed softly before falling backwards to land upon the softly well made bed she had slept within nights before. Emerald eyes closing from the world which she took to live in two years ago, her thoughts continuing to ramble on. 'I'm tired…I can't deal with this anymore…I just want to…disappear…' She thought tiredly. Her thoughts drowning into nothing as she slept a dreamless slumber, her face facing the darkness of the surrounding universe that was outside, the planets slowly passing by.

Messy chestnut coloured hair shook slowly as the face of the boy stared downwards upon the ground he was walking on. His amber eyes focusing upon the floor beneath his feet, not bothering to look up to which directions he was walking in. Not caring to look up and apologize when he walked into the android servants of his home. All his thoughts mingled upon the single girl that he kept reminiscing about, despite himself saying the images had nothing to do with him. He already admitted it to himself, he already knew…he already knew he liked the girl more than an aquantaince or friend…she was far beyond that point now.

"Syaoran?"

Midnight blue hair covered up parts of his sight when his azure eyes fell upon the hunched figure of his cousin. He'd followed him for quite sometime, watching as he constantly walked into the android servants that were everywhere within his home. He carefully watched the surroundings where they walked, noticing they headed to the elevator heading to the roof of his cousin's home. He had called out to the boy but, his answer was pure silence. The only sounds audible were the quiet buzzing of the hazy blue lights that lit up parts of the hallway, the quiet padding of both their feet and their slow steady breathing.

"Syaoran…"

He called him again, yet still no reply came from the boy. "Can you just answer me?" Still no reply from the silent hunched boy as he called out again. Eriol himself was quite annoyed at this point that the boy rendered him to a silent ear, he walked faster to find himself completely facing his cousin, he staring angrily at the hunched boy.

"Answer me Damn it, Syaoran!" Eriol yelled loudly.

A mere glance upwards, his eyes falling upon the sight of the angered cousin he had. Bringing his vision downwards again he moved so he walked beside his cousin and continued on his path forwards to wherever his feet wished to lead him. He didn't care now, he didn't care about anything…but the girl he had shook out of her reverie a while ago.

Surprise and shock came from Eriol as he watched and replayed the image of his cousin walking by him soundlessly after he had yelled and cursed at him. If Syaoran was ok, the boy would have spun his angered amber eyes at him and yelled at him back…yet…the reply…was silent…this wasn't the Syaoran he knew…this was another. He ran after the boy again to stand before him taking hold of the boy's shoulders shaking him.

"SYAORAN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled.

The chestnut hair faced to the left as he didn't bother to look at his cousin. "Leave me alone…" He whispered.

Eriol barely caught the words his cousin said. He instantly dropped his arms from his cousin's shoulders and whispered back in the equally quiet tone. "What's wrong? You aren't…you."

"Nothing's wrong Eriol." Syaoran replied as he continued to look away.

"Yes there is. You don't act like this. You never walked away from an important conversation before, you never ignored yells and curses other people shot at you, you never walk away when someone screams at you…you've never even yelled at your own mother before! You aren't yourself, and you aren't acting like it! No matter what you say, there is something WRONG. I'm asking you to tell me, not as a friend…but as a cousin…a relative. Onegai Syaoran…" Eriol pleaded as he looked at his chestnut haired cousin.

Slowly, the boy lifted his gaze towards him as he spoke those words. He opened his mouth to reply…yet…he was cut off by a sudden call over his house's intercom system.

"_Xiao Lang, Eriol…Cherry Ice…please come here…NOW!!!_" Came Tomoyo's frantic voice over the buzzing and static of the intercom. The two boys looked at each other. "_It's important!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!!_" Called Meiling's voice as it held a tone of worry and fear.

Instantly, the three desired people's eyes shot up at the tone and sentence. They began to head towards the room they had left previously in a hurry at their own paces.

'What is so important?' She thought as she walked towards the room, still slowly moving faster than her usual leisurely pace.

No thoughts or words were exchanged between the two rushing boys. Nothing but the worry and frantic voices echoing over the intercom were in their minds at this point. The two met up with the impassive look the girl gave as she nodded at them slowly to acknowledge their presences before placing her palm against the scanner. The door buzzing open as the female robotic voice called out their arrival. The three walked in.

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked quickly.

At the very end of the room the three faced, a large blue hollow screen image was seen in the air, images playing through each of the seconds that ticked by…

It's horrible… 

Large eyes stared widely at the screen before them in the now pitch dark room. Everything hollowed out by the light blue light of the screen.

People are dying everywhere…extra terrestrials and humans alike… 

Fear edged its way into her eyes as she watched the scenes flashing before her eyes upon the blue screen. Images of the inhabitants of the Space Continents were seen rushing to doctor androids, images of the inhabitants falling down everywhere…images of their pain and fear as they fell…

'No…not these images again…'

The images constantly flickered over the screen as everyone's faces highlighted themselves from the blue light, each pair of eyes filled with horror…sadness…fear…

Nothing can stop these sudden attacks. What is happening? Does anyone know??? 

'They are the same…those horror filled eyes…those eyes filled with fear…'

Everything was silent as only the buzzing of the screen and the static sounds of the screen were heard as the images flickered again and again…

"N-no…not those images again…" she mumbled.

The silence crumbled instantly, eyes turned towards her in surprise when they heard those words come from her mouth, pitch black raven hair flipped backwards as the blood red eyes looked at her questioning her words…

"T-They…they are the same…"

She trembled, her golden auburn hair softly trembling…

"Those are the l-looks…t-t-t-they g-gave w-when t-they d-d-died-d bef-before m-my ey-eyes…"

Eyes everywhere widened at her words as the screen was all but forgotten. Emerald eyes trembling, glistening with crystal tears looked at the screen as the sudden break of her emotions were unleashed. She looked at them, tears falling down…

"It…"

More tears fell, staining the cold metal floor beneath their feet, the sound of water splashing against the metal echoed through the silent room. Amber eyes concerned and worried looked at the girl who stood beside him slightly before him…

"Is only…"

As the next tear dropped, the tear shattered against the metal floor, the small parts of the tears shimmering as the light hit them…her words mumbled almost as light as a feather gently falling from the sky

"The beginning…"


	13. Chapter 12: No

**Y5603**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP

Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now…year…5603…SS and ET and MOC

'…' Thoughts

"…" Out loud

(A/N:…) My thoughts

+ **Flashbacks **and** End of Flashbacks** +

**AnimeObsessionFantasy** Yup! I plan to have a nice long, LOOONNNG road ahead of them…but…you don't know that! Did you know…you have no typos:D Thanks for another review!

**Niani Kuonji** Eheheh…yesh…I'm twelve…actually I turned thirteen a few days ago…'. Say hi to Starlig for me! A friend of mine who read the chapter ahead of time told me about my nice 'run-ons'. I'll try to fix that. So THAT's what 'spiffy' means! Thanks! Hope this chappie will do! Arigatou for another review!

**heheangel kisses** Whoa…I just noticed I use 'ice' a lot…thanks for telling me! I'll hold back the ice…I was obsessed in fixing the mistakes I did on the last chapter that **Light in the Darkness** told me! Sorry bout that! Yup…Saku is cracking under pressure…I'll update as fast as possible! This chappie will do right? Thanks for another review!

**Mysticalflame** Thanks for the review and the compliment(that's what I think it is at least)! I'll try to update soon! I know eight grade isn't that bad…my brother's in grade eleven! I know how hard it's gunna b! TTTT and I dun wanna even BEGIN high school yet…(swt) Thanks for the review again!

**Light in the Darkness** Domo arigatou! I assure you that whenever I need help I'll ask you! Arigatou again for the review! I hope I didn't hurt your feelings when I said it hurt me when you had reassured me you weren't trying to hurt my feelings! Gomen

**Nosie** yups! I didn't watch the mummy and I don't really have any intention to! So I didn't know that line was taken from it. Sorry if it was a tad cliché ish. Domo arigatou for the review and hopefully this chappie will do!

Chapter 12: No

Long slender, white bandaged arms stretched up as the tightly gloved black-hand with the index and middle finger were bare reached to place against the light blue hand scanner lock at the door of the room. A sleeveless satin like black material covered both shoulders to just below the chest, a large boat neck covering up the exposed area of flesh at the collarbone. Black mesh took part after the satin black material, handing down to just above the thighs, exposing the bandaged stomach. A loosely tied large black leather belt hung diagonally from right hip to left thigh as the excess hung to just below the left knee. Baggy black pants hugged her waist, hanging down to below the knees as black mesh took from there to the ankles, exposing the leather black biker heels tightly laced up. Pockets and silver zippers decorated the black pants as a maroon coloured cloak strapped to look like a cape hung down to the ankles. Double folded at the top where it hung loosely around her thin pale neck, the two layers clutched to a silver metal hoop.

As the black heels clicked against the shining tiled blue floor beneath her feet she walked down the quiet black hallway, barely illuminated enough for her to see her surroundings. Long shining auburn bangs covered the entirety of the right hand side of the face, covering the shimmering emerald eyes, dulled with pain. Short bangs hung from the left side, reaching above the exposed eye as the long hair was loosely tied at the back by a black thick ribbon before looping back up. Ends of the fine hair hung on top of the already double layered hair that hung to her mid back.

Her hands floated near the belt that tied itself to her stomach, white in colour to blend with the bandages, the actual bag hung slightly visible at the back under the red cloak. Within the white compartment was the special cards she had owned for many centuries as her clan slowly died out. Carefully zipped and Velcro held she was to make sure the cards were safe with her at all times, lest she not be the master of them.

As she walked she thought of the series of events that had occurred after she had first met with the Li boy and his cousins. It was odd, since when she arrived to the Li mansion and read aloud those pillars, everything seemed to spin upside down. The sudden sign of her emotions, her more leisurely talk with the Li boy and then…the sudden appearance of…the virus. Everything happened in that short amount of time she was first introduced to them, everything that was important and would most likely change the way of her life. It was…annoying.

Grumbling slightly under her breath she continued to walk till she reached the railing-less elevator of the small yet advanced hotel she stayed within for the past three days. She had fled the Li mansion after that short episode with the small unusual news report that had come across the screen flashing the images relating to her past memories she had tried to lock tight. Leaving with the both of her comrades they had come to find this hotel to stay in, nearby was an internet café, allowing her to continue her work. She had not done it for days and was planning to do it again, yet the sudden turn of events had held her from doing so. Now with the biggest chance she could get, she would find the next piece of the puzzle she had yet to solve.

"Cheria?"

Her thoughts snapped in half. She whirled around to face one of the only beings she showed her locked emotions to…well…previously locked it seemed. She found herself once again annoyed as she glared at the floor.

"Are you alright Cheria?"

She snapped her reverie again, sighing she lifted her head to show the emerald eyes towards the large white Altachian alien. Her eyes softened slightly as she made a small smile looking at him. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She said.

"Where are you headed?" He asked looking at her intently with his red orbs.

"I am headed towards a nearby cyber café area to be in search of the next piece of the puzzle. Is that alright?" She asked slightly sarcastic as she laughed along with his baritone laugh.

"My, my…now what are we all laughing about?"

The two stopped to turn and set their eyes upon the blue-eyed blonde android, the owner of a bar. Hikaru Masu.

"Ohayo Masu-san." She said bowing her head slightly.

He smiled at her fondly as he looked at her then towards his other friend, the alien one. "Now…where are we all headed to dear pals o' mine?" He asked chuckling.

"Cyber café." Both replied in unison. They turned to look at each other before they started laughing again. Soon the blonde android joined in with their laughter and waved at their retreating forms. The auburn haired girl in his blue orbs as she pulled up the maroon red hood over her head, once again covering the pale face and emerald eyes. The sides of the cloak fluttering down to cover the pale and bandaged body within as the door slid open revealing the blackness of the galaxy's lights.

Stepping within the black hover convertible that she owned the door closed as she started to drive towards the cyber café west of the small hotel they stayed within for the past two weeks since her disappearance from the mansion of Li. Silence hung a top of the air that surrounded the two as the convertible headed towards the café. Thoughts flew through her mind as the blue lights of the over head street lights made their bodies glow in the faded black of the sky.

"Where has she gone?" A voice asked into the darkness of the room.

All around, pure black was seen, no light shown anywhere as the darkness consumed the occupants within the cold metal room.

"Where is Cherry Ice?" The voice asked once more.

Amber eyes looked straight into the darkness of the room , not intimidated nor scared. Absolutely still his eyes roamed the room of the possible other occupants in the room. His empty serious mind set upon their questions yet his mouth didn't move, he didn't speak…he didn't answer.

"Answer us, Li Xiao Lang!" A voice roared from the darkness.

Ringing within his ears as the darkness all around him seemed to echo with the voice, not allowing the possibility of locating the people within. His mouth opened slowly to answer their roaring questions, "I do not know."

"Is something the matter Cheria?"

She looked at the white Atalachian alien briefly before changing her eyes to the road ahead. "Nothing wrong. Why do you ask, Macki?" She asked as a few memories of her deceased brother flashed before her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all Cheria." The bright green of the phosphorescence lights shone above them as the two stepped from the now parked hover vehicle. The two walked towards the door, the door sliding open softly as the two stepped through. The familiar sound of the buzzing of computers with the wires decorating the floor beneath computers everywhere, a small bar was situated not too far off from the entrance to the right. The sounds of hands or fingers typing away at the keyboards calmed her as her thoughts of anger were flooded away to be replaced by the thoughts of the next piece she was set to find of this day. She walked to the elevator pad on her own as the Altachian alien seated himself at a computer much more nearer to the front entrance than herself. Taking a seat in a secluded space upon the ninth floor of the café she set to work to find the next piece of her puzzle.

Thoughts tumbled in his mind, whirling endlessly as he tried to figure out answers to answer his questions. The dark halls of his home never ending as he walked his path. The air turned frigid as puffs flew from his mouth, too engrossed in his own thoughts he paid no heed to the sudden frigidness. He walked on, mindlessly rubbing his arms to keep warmth as he thought. A bloodcurdling scream tore through the frigid air as he was snapped from his thoughts. Amber eyes struck wide as he raced down the halls, finally noticing the sudden chill of the air. Looking around his mind pleaded for another call to know the location of the screamer and not just that…but to make sure they were fine and alive.

Another scream tore into the air as he raced down the hall quickly heading for the door. Placing his hand against the lock the beep of the scanner took his alerted attention.

"Access Denied."

'What?' He thought. Once more he placed his cold hand against the quickly freezing scanner, the same message was repeated from the machine. A sudden shadow coursed over his figure and the door from the hazy blue light of the hall light behind him. He whirled around to spot one of the android maids of his home, her long black hair hitting her hips as she held a mini vacuum within her robotic hands. A growl escaped her red painted mouth as she jumped at him, swinging at him with the vacuum, ignoring his cries to stop.

"Syaoran!"

The android stopped to let her ice blue eyes fall upon the two figures down the hall rushing towards them. She swung the vacuum at them in blind rage, her black dress stretching on the robotic parts beneath. The midnight blue hair of the other figure holding back the dark haired girl behind him for protection, he looked at the android in seriousness.

Seeing an access, the chestnut haired male swung his foot into a high kick towards the android's head. Heel locking underneath the metal chin he swung his foot to the side slamming her into the cold metal walls of the hall. The sound of metal crashing against metal reached their ears at a loud tone as the scraping of the female android sliding down to the cold floor beneath was heard.

"What is wrong with this android? No…for the matter…what's wrong with ALL the androids?" Eriol asked quickly and seriously as he looked at the fallen android.

"I have no clue, she just attacked me." Syaoran replied. "Wait…what do you mean 'ALL' the androids?" Syaoran asked, an eyebrow raising upon his forehead.

"Androids cleaning our rooms had attacked us all of a sudden." Tomoyo answered.

Another scream came from the room they stood in front. All eyes flew to the door in haste as they recognized the scream. It belonged to Meilin.

"MEILIN!" Syaoran screamed from behind the door.

"Why don't you open the door?" Tomoyo asked as she placed her hand against the lock, the female mechanical voice replied the same as before. Tomoyo and Eriol both confused looked at the tousle haired male for an answer to find a shrug simply.

"We have to break the door down if we want to save Meilin." Eriol said.

"I KNOW THAT!" Syaoran replied. He ran to the opposing wall in the hall and rushed towards the door with his shoulder out to slam the metal door away. He crashed against the door with a loud thump to have no budge in the metal door.

"MEILIN!" Tomoyo cried out in panic as she punched at the door with her fists in hopes of the door to budge, the door didn't move an inch as the three outside were afraid for their dark haired cousin within.

Both males outside ran against the door trying to move the metal door as another scream from Meilin came, this time the sound of glass shattering was heard along with the thumping of a crazed android maid within.

A sudden opening of the sliding door caught the attention of the three as they looked at it with oddness. Uncaring, the amber eyed male ran in without a second to lose. The room within was horrid, the bed was broken and lay upon the cracking floor, feathers flew around the room from the torn pillows, and the bed sheets sprawled everywhere. The desk was empty of things as all were smashed upon the floor in small delicate pieces of porceclain and plastic. The books upon the desk lay ripped, torn, shredded and in heaps upon the dusty floor as the LCD computer screen was smashed, the computer fallen upon the floor as the table was seen with a huge crack in the center. Pages flew everywhere, the curtains hanging by threads as glass lay upon the floor, threads of black hair lay around the room, even the shoe from the maid was upon the bed. The clothes within the closet were torn and flung everywhere dotting the mess of the room worse.

He saw his cousin standing on the balcony in bare feet and a pure white dress as the maid swung at her with a hover chair. He ran towards his flailing cousin to see her jump up to dodge the chair and fall over the side, hanging by a hand as she screamed for help. Syaoran quickly kicked the maid, sending her over the railing and hanging upon Meilin by her foot. The glowing red eyes of the insane hay wired maid staring at the flailing Meilin who was losing her grip by the second due to the extra sudden weight. As her last finger slipped, Syaoran grabbed her hand with haste pulling her back up. He lifted a fist and punched the android down to the ground, the android maid splitting into many mechanical pieces below.

"Are you ok Meilin?" Syaoran asked as he held his cousin in his arms.

She was panting for breath as she stared with wide red eyes at the balcony where she had hung for dear life moments ago. She nodded her head when a sudden call from Eriol made their heads spin towards him. "SYAORAN!"

The two ran into the room to see the door was prying to be torn apart with the flailing arms of the maids outside, the glowing red lights of the eyes sending eerie images to them as the pushed themselves against the wall. The sudden yet known crack from the door being pulled from its spot was heard as the maids rushed in, each holding an inanimate object as a weapon. They dashed and dodged for their lives as the androids kept swinging in blind rage. Suddenly punched from the back by an umbrella from an android behind, Meilin crashed to the floor and screamed as a kitchen android held a knife before her face. The moon glistening the object as it shone.

Too tangled with their own androids, tears sprung from Tomoyo's eyes as she called out her cousin's name. Syaoran watching in horror as he was held back by five androids, struggling to be free from their grasp, Eriol wiggled as he could to no avail as the grip from the androids bit into his bare arms. As the knife came swinging down, Meilin's scream tore into the tense air…the android froze…as did all the androids in the room. One android fell down into a heap, another soon joined…all androids were upon the floor twitching as electrical surges coursed through their systems. The four turned to see the old human butler with graying hair looking at them kindly as he held a small controller, his left thumb pushing onto the small button at the side. He was panting slightly as he walked in carefully.

"Are you ok, master Syaoran?" Wei asked in his old kind voice.

"I'm fine Wei. Thank you." Syaoran said bowing.

A smile came from Wei. Suddenly the whirring of machines caught their attention, they all turned to look at the source of the sound. From beneath hands lifted up snaking towards them as the androids pulled themselves towards the five with their arms, a few got up their heads hanging as the walked towards them on unbending legs.

Syaoran punched an android down to have it get back up holding the maimed head in its arms. "Quick Master Syaoran! Get out of here! All the androids have gone hay wire…you must flee!" Wei spoke hastily as Eriol rushed by to kick three androids down.

"I can't Wei! I will not leave here without you!" Syaoran screamed.

"HURRY!" Wei yelled as he pushed the four outside the room. The door still lay forgotten was left as Wei blocked the door from the androids, taking their blunt attacks. "RUN!" He screamed.

"NO! WEI!" Syaoran yelled, he was dragged off by a crying Meilin struggling as the four fled. As they neared the end of the hall, the unmistakable thump of soaked flesh hit the metal floor. The sounds of the trudging androids came after them. Two cried out in sadness as they were dragged off unwillingly.

"We must flee! Wei's death will not go USELESS!" Eriol yelled at Syaoran and Meilin. The two froze as they slowly walked after the other two, heads hung low. Yet the sounds of the coming androids rushed them all faster when they remembered the reason why they were fleeing. Rushed outside of the mansion the four fled to Syaoran and Eriol's hover cars. Jumping in by pairs the two cars soared down the road ignoring the sounds behind them from their home.

"Where are we going to go?" Tomoyo asked.

"We must find Cherry Ice."

She sat upon the hovering chair, the visor over her emerald eyes as she scanned over them, the tinted eye piece covering one eye as she hacked through system after system. The remarkable blocking system created to hold the next piece was broken through by her bit by bit until the prize was taken. The next piece of the puzzle found, she clicked on the yes button as the file began to download itself upon one of her special memory drives containing all her pieces. She sighed as she sat back rubbing her eyes as she flipped the visor up slightly. She thought of different questions that all soon leaded to the familiar images of the death of her family, a few crystal droplets came to her eyes, quickly wiping them away she turned to the computer with the visor back as she heard the familiar beep signaling the completion of the download. As she searched the system for more keys her mind wandered to the different memories of her past. When she clicked a wrong button by accident she looked at it in slight horror, "Crap." She whispered. The computer immediately shut off and wouldn't turn back on even if she tried everything. The computer now was just a piece of junk, more metal scrap. Shrugging she popped out the disc and slid it into one of her pockets upon her black pants. She sighed as she walked off to find a new computer to work on.

Seated at a computer his large white fingers typed at the keys slowly as he looked at the screen, keeping a distinct eye upon the female nine floors up. The sudden sliding of a door caught his attention as he turned to look. Shocked he immediately walked off in quiet horror to not attract attention to himself. He took the elevator as the four searched the floor he was just upon. The bartender was asked questions as he pointed up, straight at him. The altachian alien cursed as he wished the elevator would hasten. As it came to a final stop he ran towards the thinking girl, the second elevator hastily rising towards them.

"Cheria!" He whispered out quickly.

"Nani Macki?" She asked in her unmoving way.

"They…"

Syaoran stared upwards as he watched the white alien speak to the hooded girl.

"They're here."

The hooded girl looked at him questioning him with her facial questions. She didn't understand what her friend had just told her, who were 'they'? Who was 'here'? She didn't understand at all. "Who are you talking about Macki?"

The four walked from the elevator, the amber eyed male leading the group as seriousness was etched upon his features. His steps were slightly silent as he walked on the hazy blue lit floor beneath, his eyes locked upon the frantic Altachian alien and the calm expressionless girl. The two spoke in hushed voices as the memory of recent events started in his mind.

Her eyes fell upon the figure where the sounds of someone walking towards them. Her eyes widened beneath the hood as she stared at them, she slowly backed away to have the amber eyed male dash forward and grab her arm to lock her in his gaze.

"Syaoran!" Tomoyo shouted out when she saw the harsh movement her cousin did to the hooded female.

The male ignored his cousin's cry of his name. His eyes set upon the girl before him as he grit his teeth, forcing the words from his mouth.

"Tell us."

She looked at him in question of his simple straight term. She didn't understand what he wanted her to do, tell them what? That they were annoying? She was silent as she watched him growl and grit his teeth as he stared at her, the amber eyes etched with the seriousness like his overwhelming emotion.

"What?"

Her simple question directed right at him, hit him straight on. He growled at her, his amber gaze locked to the hidden emerald ones beneath the maroon red cloak's hood. He knew all those in the room and café were watching them, he ignored their gazes as the memories flashed in his mind.

"Tell us your past. It will help this world!" Syaoran yelled at her fiercely.

Her eyes widened. She bowed her head and murmured her reply.

"What?"

She lifted her head more as she spoke louder.

"Nani?"

She pulled off the maroon red cloak's hood with a simple gesture, the emerald eyes staring at him in anger as the face was impassive. The eyes all around gasped at the sight of the auburn locks tumbling down yet the simplicity of the girl revealing herself like this was enough to imprint their minds.

"I said…"

Below a sudden freeze of movement came from the few metal beings, eyes changed drastically to the shade of a glowing…red. Insane smiles spread their faces as they silently pulled up objects from around walking towards the awed humans and alien figures in the café. As all eyes were focused upon the small group's inner skirmish, no one saw the crazed beings behind.

"No."


	14. Chapter 13: You

**Y5603**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP

Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now…year…5603…SS and ET and MOC

'…' Thoughts

"…" Out loud

(A/N:…) My thoughts

+ **Flashbacks **and** End of Flashbacks** +

**Niana Kuonji** Thank you for the review! You made a really close prediction to what is going to happen in this chapter!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy** Arigatou for a review! No worries there! You'll see what'll happen!

**Light in the Darkness **Thank you for another review! (Wow it's long!) I won't worry about it anymore! Promise! I'm glad you liked how I wrote things for the last chapter. I'll try to relent on writing the descriptions so much and leaving little time for the action and emotions! I do go a little overboard-' I thank you for telling me what you do when that happens to you, I'm sure it will be handy to me but I don't think I should bang my head on the table! that would hurt! I'll try to figure out where to put the descriptions and stuff and not to, I'll ask you if I need help! You didn't offend me, no worries! I thank you for the offer for me telling you when you say too much but I won't take it. I thank you a lot for the constructive critism that you give me! I haven't quite found my style of writing yet but I think I'm close to it as well! Wow…you're the same age as me? 0.0 I haven't read your works before but I'll read it when my internet comes back up! I'm double tasking by using my computer and the laptop that has access, it won't let me read fics tho…TTTT I don't think I'm close to the top or anything but I thank you for the compliment (hopefully it is one). When I get the chance to read your fic, I promise I'll review (If you want me to!)! I'll update as fast as I can but I hope this chapter will do for now!

**iluvanime493** I'm happy you found the last chapter good! She'll help soon enuf (maybe! ) with Syaoran and the others. You'll have to read on to find out if she will open up:P The androids? You'll see! Trust me. Thanks for the review!

**Mysticalflame** Sorry if it was slightly confusing last chapter! She was saying 'no' to the question Syaoran asked her. I'm glad you like how I write things and last chapter! Go! Run! Get your dinner! XD Thanks for the review Mysticalflame!

Chapter 13: You

She looked at him with the impassive features as the emerald eyes spoke out the truth of her anger and pain. She stared at them with the intensity that sent shivers upon their spines, sidestepping them she exited towards the elevator, ignoring the cries from her friend.

"You want more people to die?"

The voiced thought halted her immediately. Whirling around to look at his bowed head of chestnut hair she stared at him. She bowed her head as well, the auburn bangs covering her emerald eyes dulled with her pain from view. She was silent as her body was immobilized, she didn't raise her head but turned around and kept walking towards the elevator, ignoring the stares of the unwanted audience. Her white altachian friend followed her with silence and nervousness tinted upon him, she ignored his feelings that were spread over him and continued her walk towards the elevator, the maroon red cloak fluttering behind her as she walked.

"You don't care if they die?"

Once again she halted yet she did not turn to look at him. She then began to walk once more, not even two steps away was the next sentence that caused her to spin around and yell at him.

"You don't care if they die like your **family**?"

"Shut up!"

He ignored her furious double word sentence and continued his onslaught of questions he knew that would hurt her. His head still bowed, his face still hung, his eyes covered by his bangs. No tears escaped, no regret leaked…he was impassive and solid on his will.

"Would you care if I said they died that way?"

"Shut up!"

"Would you?"

In an instant he found himself staring at a face lit with the fury of the girl, her eyes wide and staring down at him hard, the pupils small as her emerald eyes stared him down. Tears fell from her eyes pooling to the floor beneath in droplets. Her hands were fisted upon his shirt as she held him up, his head tilted backwards as he looked at her with his intense amber eyes that streaked with pain.

"Shut up! You don't understand how it feels to lose a whole **family** in front of your eyes! One by one they drop before your face, you never see them again…their last moments in pain as you can do nothing for them! You would NEVER UNDERSTAND!"

Her words came out in harsh yells as the tears kept streaming down her face, she ignored the surprised looks from the four behind him yet in front of her. She breathed out short rasp and quick pants as her hair covered her eyes from view. "You wouldn't understand." She muttered, her voice full of anger and fury.

His hair once again covered his eyes from the view of the angered girl who clung to his shirt with anger. His mouth opened slightly as he murmured out two words. "Would you?"

His back against the walls of the café as blood pooled from his mouth to his chin, he lifted his arm to wipe the blood and stared at it before dropping his arm lifelessly, he ignored the blood and the inner pain he received. He sat there legs spread slightly, arms dropped on him as if weight unbearably attached, his head hung low.

Meilin gasped as she saw her cousin flung against the café walls in one swing from the infuriated girl, she was about to run to him before she was stopped by the girl's alien friend who shook his head sadly. His signal telling her to not leave and aide him but let the two create their own answer, an answer that she couldn't help with even if she ran to him. She cried as she shut her red eyes tightly falling to her knees, her sobs coming out as loud cries of pain.

Tomoyo patted her cousin's shoulder sincerely as tears spilled from her sapphire eyes as well, yet she didn't move to aide the two, she moved to her cousin still watching the inner emotional battle between the chestnut haired boy and the green eyed girl.

Her arm in front of her as she panted slightly, the hair still obscuring the view of her eyes, stopping she straightened herself and silenced her pants. She turned away pulling up her hood slowly as she spoke.

"You wouldn't understand…you never could or will…"

The hood almost covered her face as she raised her head to reveal the serious eyes and impassive face once more.

"I wouldn't want people to die like them…but…I have no choice…I will not aid you, nor will I lick your wounds…"

Her voice serious and calm yet serene and intense, her voice mysterious and speaking many different emotions that lingered in her heart and mind. Her words spoke truth and her few clear thoughts…she wouldn't speak more and began to leave, hood in place, ignoring the crowds as she walked onwards.

"…So you will let them die…?"

She froze but turned her head slightly as she was before the elevator. She was silent yet opened her mouth turning her head back to face the elevator. "I do not wish for more to die…"

She stepped upon the elevator with her friend. As the elevator began to lower she turned around, her head the last image of her at that point. "…But if I help you, where is the existing point where you will…grow stronger…?"

Her words silenced him immediately, his eyes wide under the mat of tousled chestnut hair. His fist clenched as his midnight blue haired cousin walked over to him quietly.

"She…is a mysterious person…" Eriol said quietly as he looked at his cousin through the square framed glasses he owned. He bent down to help his still bleeding cousin.

Ignoring the help he shakily brought himself to a stand, trembling slightly from the strength he had to exert to lift himself. His cousin lifted hands to help him as he waved it away with a single gesture. Eriol's hands dropped back to his sides as the boy sighed. "Indeed she is…but we need her help…and her…"

She walked towards the exit of the café to be halted by a few gleaming red eyed androids. "Step out of my way." She spoke in a slightly commanding voice despite the overruling impassiveness. She noted that the androids completely didn't hear her or were just plain ignoring her. She looked at them oddly as the began to advance at her, some carrying objects from computers that still sparked with the electricity due to the harshness of how the computers were damaged, some holding bottles from the bar beside the entrance/exit. Some held chairs even. She began to walk back as they advanced towards her smiling insanely.

Everyone's eyes now focused upon the androids as they began to move quickly, all jumping forwards at them smiling with their insane smile, giggling oddly with the weapon behind them to soon be outstretched quickly at amazing speed, aimed for their heads.

"What the hell?" She murmured as she dodged the outwards slash at her to have to duck instantly by the other android behind her waving a chair around. She had to dodge to the left from a cracked bottle then to the right by another and from the top she had to bend down and grab the other two's outstretched arms to form a cross above her head. The chair crashed onto the metal arms that didn't even budge, she ran out from beneath as the chair pushed down onto the ground, sliding to the side as dust rose slightly. She flung her maroon red cloak back to form the usual cape. She pulled out a card from her pouch, as the sign upon her forehead glowed brightly.

The right hand pulled close to her face, twisting the two fingers to have the card fall into the usual place between thumb and index finger, the card flipping from the back to the front. Revealing the image of a large whale like fish with a large jewel upon its forehead, the bottom etched with the words, Freeze.

"I summon thy card! Utilize magic ability and magic energy! I summon thee! FREEZE CARD, COME TO THY AID! FREEZE!"

Instantly cold air blasted out from a circle beneath her, her cloak flying up into the air as the long auburn hair tumbled out to its fullest length. Her eyes complete white as she swung her left arm from right to left quickly, mouth wide in a yell. The androids instantly froze cracking slightly as they begun to pry themselves from the glass ice.

Flipping out another card as the last card flew back to its position in the deck and pouch the same phase came through…the words clearly etching out the word, Power. The pink female with the two long ribbons at the back was the character.

"POWER CARD, COME TO THEY AID! POWER!"

The pink air encircled her as the blue was blasted outwards, the pink air coming closer to tighten around her body. She ran forward and performed a sidekick to an android to swing her leg farther to create a spin kick, hitting many frozen androids in one go. She punched two others down to find three had broken free, the five others close to their goal. The three running towards her, she jumped over one to punch the second in the face and kick the third at the back, sending the three sprawling to the ground in heaps of metal. The five others finally free ran towards her to have her pull another card out.

"LIGHTNING!"

Electrical bolts surrounded her as if an aura, she stood in flared anger as the five jumped at her to be shot back in irregular positions by the electricity she had induced from the card's power. She walked forwards towards the now backing away androids to have them all be shocked down.

Up above, Syaoran had his own problems to deal with, four androids jumping towards him with chairs was dangerous. He jumped up as the chairs collided and locked together. Having his foot on two android shoulders and holding the head before him he kicked outwards to stretch his legs, dislodging two from the group. Spinning in the air he changed hand positions quickly to hold the two in place at the head and swing his feet from the back to the front while spreading his legs out, crushing the android faces. The androids flew against the wall as he dodged another to punch it in the stomach and dash towards his red-eyed cousin. He took down three more from his cousin's side, he was scraped once on the arm by a broken chair, the back of the chair broken and sharp to cut his skin.

"There's too many of them!" Eriol yelled. 'If only Cherry Ice was using the water card to flood the androids, but she'd drown us all that way. To open the door means to immediately let no water reach up here. It would be better of us to get down there and battle beside her, evacuate the other people and then use water to flood the place and stop the androids.' Eriol thought.

"Quickly! Syaoran! We must get down and the other people OUT!"

"Got it!"

Syaoran dodged three fists to scream out in mid air to the remainders of the on-watchers in the café, "GET OUT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"

The group ran for the elevators in hopes for survival as fright was everywhere to be seen on them. The crowd grew large at the elevator, allowing no one to get through and no one the chance to flee. The elevator began to move downwards, people screaming above for it.

She turned her eyes to the chestnut haired boy when he screamed those words. She had then focused upon the large crowd above and the elevator pushing downwards, a large mass of androids right at the entrance. She could do nothing to stop it…she wouldn't do anything to stop it. She dodged another swing to her head to bend backwards all the way with hands on the floor as someone tried to strike her chest. She smirked slightly as she pushed herself up with a slight push from her stretched right hand and arm. Launching upwards, her two feet struck beneath two android's chins. Landing herself upon one's shoulder, she locked her feet under its chin and leaned backwards till her hand held an android's shoulders. She lifted her feet over her to have it smash behind the android she still held. She landed upon the floor and kicked the stomach while letting go, shooting the android to the wall and smashing into many pieces.

Blood flew into his eyes as the androids stepped through the entrance of the elevator, killing the nearest beings to the doors in one slash. As the elevator lowered to pick more, all the beings fell, eyes rolled back…all dead. His eyes were wide as his mouth was agape…reminded of Wei's short death he broke out into tears as rage filled his body. He screamed as he punched down every android there, ignoring his wounds and the pain upon his limbs as they smashed against the metal of the android. One by one the androids dropped down all functions off and smashed into pieces, Syaoran's fist a bloody mess as his hair covered his gaze. He punched at broken androids as the tears fell.

Eriol walked towards him and spoke, "Stop Syaoran."

He ignored the words and kept punching at it. "Stop already. They're dead."

Once again the words were ignored as he kept going. "Syaoran…STOP!"

His arm was grabbed by the midnight blue haired male, the blood dripping from his mangled hand, his eyes still covered as the tears kept sliding down their course on his cheeks. He pulled his arm from his cousin's grasp and stood, narrowing his eyes as he grit his teeth with the tears falling from his eyes.

She was still battling the androids below as they kept swirling around her, each falling down soon to the mass of metal parts below that were their comrades. She roundhouse kicked one in the face and twisted to flip quickly on the left leg to have the right leg kick forwards and flip backwards, successfully taking down six more androids.

"Cherry!"

She stopped instantly at the voice and spun around, eyes slightly wider than usual. Before she could call out, he stepped into the café, his expression changing instantly.

"MASU-SAN!"

Instantly the gruff Altachian alien who had been fighting as hard as he could along side the girl stopped to look in horror at his friend, the expression changing on him. He watched the girl run at him to push him back out, the android raising his blue eyes now blood red. "No! Cheria! IT'S TOO LATE!"

She was hit in the stomach, taking a full blow. She tottered backwards slightly hunched from the pain to have her face smashed against his knee and she flew over a crowd of androids to land harshly on the floor. Her eyes closed tightly from the pain as she crunched her hand into a fist to ignore the pain that encircled within her abdomen.

"MASU-SAN!"

The four above who had finished their battle looked below to see the auburn haired girl run towards the low-headed blonde android friend of hers. All eyes widened considerably when they saw she was punched and then flung backwards to land harshly onto the floor after the alien had cried out his words.

"We have to get down there and **help** her." Eriol said, a serious expression upon his face. All others nodded as Syaoran just looked at the girl who writhed in pain slightly below, the androids walking towards her in their slow mechanical way…the blonde blue-eyed android friend moving towards her at the front of the group. His hands fisted and he dashed for the elevator going down as fast as the elevator could. He cursed when he watched the androids surround the girl who was slowly getting up despite the instants of the pain.

She cringed at the pain upon her abdomen. Either way she had to get up or be pushed back down with even more pain that might be unbearable. She didn't want to hurt Hikaru but she had no choice, he wasn't Hikaru now…he was just like the others, androids with killer intent. Even if they had a small bit of past for the last few years they spent together…she would have to take him down or else he would her.

"Sorry Masu-san…but I have to do this…"

Wincing and regretting her soon to come actions she ran forward at him, her hair flying behind her in long rivulets. Her fist raised back as she was low to dodged the horizontal swings at her head, speeding her way towards him she landed a fist into his abdomen as his hand swung over her ducked head. Forcing herself she grabbed a fist of his shirt, whilst dodging a side punch from him, she pulled him towards her and then lifted him and swung him towards the wall not too far off, he smashed into it head stretching upwards before going limp. 'Hopefully he has no damage…' She thought.

She narrowed her eyes and focused, punching down many androids at one go with such sheer force that they shattered, every time dodging attacks and wincing from the pain of the earlier attack from her friend. About to be kicked, she lifted her arm to block it and found that the kick didn't intersect, rather it was grabbed and the foot along with the body was swung off to a wall. She opened her narrowed gaze and spotted the mass of the chestnut tousled hair of the boy she had earlier flung to a wall. Narrowing her emerald gaze she picked herself up, ignoring his hand to help her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked punching down an android.

He pushed her down and kicked one in the face that was about to hit her in her blind spot. "Helping you." He replied as he knocked down a few more androids.

She grabbed his arm jumped up and ran along the androids effectively knocking them out with a kick at it as well before she replied to him, "I didn't ask for your help."

He grabbed her shoulders and flipped over her to kick five androids down in one go as the androids created the domino effect. "I'm still helping."

She sighed slightly as she ducked two punches that were to intersect with her face only to have the punches hit each other. She swiped under their legs with her outstretched leg as she spun three hundred and eighty degrees upon the ground. To jump up and kick two in a side split position, spin her left leg up and right leg down and spun herself in mid air like a top sideways, knocking down five. Ending with her right hand on Syaoran's shoulder she flipped over him and stretched both her legs to the neck of an android, pushing down the rest of the androids. "Humph…do as you please."

An android that picked itself up earlier was punched down with a backhand punch from Syaoran.

"Wow…it's like they fought together for years…" Eriol commented in amazement as he watched the feat pulled off by the two chatting teenagers. A nod came from the two females behind him who were smacking an android on the head with their shoes. The Altachian alien not too far away sighed nodding in happiness slightly as he knocked out his final opponent.

All around lay the mass of metal, gears, screws and plastic or fiber. Sparks jumped from some parts before fizzling out to a smoking heap of what was previously an android in the café. Parts of objects that the androids had used for their attack lay about cracked and broken. The unconscious body of Hikaru lay at the side, head down with most likely…functions off. The girl bowed her head at him before she walked out the door after her friend and acquaintances. She walked to the sleek black convertible she owned, slid into the driver's seat and soon was speeding off towards the motel the three had previously stayed in. Behind, both convertibles of Syaoran and Eriol were following them towards their destination.

The group pulled up in front of the motel as their fluorescent billboard lights died and flashed partly before turning off. The sliding door slid open for them as they walked through, eyes of many colours and kinds looking at them as they walked through. Tomoyo and Meilin disturbed by the watchful eyes as the rest ignored the eyes and continued their pace towards the elevator. Stepping upon the light blue elevator pad, it rose up to the desired floor and stopped, the door opening for the six. Walking out they reached the three rooms, eyes downcast as they passed one of the rooms that were to be empty. To the last door, the pale hand was revealed and placed upon the scanner, unlocking the door and allowing the group within. Below, red eyes lit up and looked towards the group entering the room, no one…took notice of them.

As the auburn haired girl seated herself upon her hovering bed her friend sat on the chair beside her, allowing the extra four to make themselves a comfortable space. The chestnut haired male preferred his standing position, leaning backwards onto the wall with arms crossed, his amber eyes calculating. The red-eyed girl seated herself upon the cold tiled floor lit with the hazy blue light beside the standing male that was her cousin, her hands fisted in her lap as she trembled. The dark haired girl with the pair of sapphire blue eyes had leaned her head upon her midnight blue haired cousin for comfort as he held her shoulder, pulling her close for comfort.

"You already know my answer to your questioning of my past…so why have you followed us here?" She asked after the silence within the room had hung a considerable amount of time, making a few uncomfortable in the serious presence of the amber eyed and emerald eyed teens.

"I need you to tell me…tell me how they died…for me to find a connection…and save this place from the viral infection long ago in your time." He said, his amber eyes gleaming as they stared seriously and deeply into her emerald eyes in what seemed like hope for the answers he needed.

"I will not tell you the answers you seek. I have told you my answer and I wish for you to leave me alone. I will find a way to stop this infection with my keys, they are upon my disc that is…" She had trailed for as she spoke her hand had made its way to the desired pocket…to find it...

"Cheria?" The white alien turned to look at her.

"NO!" She unzipped her pocket to reveal…emptiness.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...gone…NO!" She screamed, within tears unraveled from her emotions however upon the outside she had grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes holding the tears back. She bit her lip hard, as the blood created its trail down to her chin she crunched her fists and slammed it into the wall closest to her. A few tears fell as her bangs covered her eyes as she muttered, "It can't be…it was there…where is it!"

A scream echoed. All eyes spun to the door as the sound of footsteps came closer. Amber eyes turned quickly to stare into the emerald eyes that stared at the door.

"You have to tell us…"

His face was serious along with his tone, they bore into her as if canines clung into her skin. She bowed her head slightly to the right bangs covering the trembling teary eyes. The fists back upon her lap were clenching at the fabric of her pants.

"…"

He looked at her as she had mumbled something incoherent to his ears, he looked with question in his eyes. She did not raise her head or her gaze to look at him.

"What did you say?"

"Fine…"

All eyes spun to her in surprise as tear after tear dropped onto her pants staining it to have it slide down and hit the cold tiled floor that shuddered before dying. The darkness surrounded them, the windows opened to reveal the moon so close yet so far, white curtains of the windows fluttering in a sudden push of wind, the auburn hair picking up.

"I'll tell…"

Eyes looked at her in surprise…bangs rose to reveal the teary yet serious gleaming emerald eyes of a pained girl.

"You…"


	15. Chapter 14: One

**Y5603**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP

Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now…year…5603…SS and ET and MOC

'…' Thoughts

"…" Out loud

(A/N:…) My thoughts

+ **Flashbacks **and** End of Flashbacks** +

**AnimeObsessionFantasy** Thank you for another review! Yea…kinda intense last chappie…I just noticed!

**heheangel** –chapter twelve - I'm happy you liked the action in the chappie! Sakura doesn't know but she'll find out soon! That goes for you too! You have to keep reading to find out! . Yes Wei saved Meilin but had ended dying in the process! TTTT. I wouldn't let Meilin die, she still has a role I need her to play! Whoops! Said to much:P Thanks for the review!

**Mysticalflame** You can feel Sakura's pain? Really 0.0 I didn't know that could happen! I'm happy there weren't any errors you located in the chappie! True…now that I think about it…its coming out at a rather fast pace ne? Thanks for the review!

**heheangel** Wow! Two reviews! Thanks! Glad you found the previous chappie a good chappie and the fighting scene nice! Happy you liked the line, I find it a tad cliché actually ' but if you like it I'm okay with it! Yes, too bad Hikaru was infected with the virus. Well, if you want to know what's happening currently has anything to do with her past…you'll have to keep reading! I won't say a thing even about the virus and if it is taking control of people and making them kill! You must read to find out! MUAHAHAHHAH! I liked the line about 'smiling insanely' too, I do that a lot come to think of it! I also find that my descriptions kinda do get out of hand. I'm taking **Light of Darkness**'s advice on the descriptions and what to do about them. Athough I'm not gunna smack my head on a table! That would hurt bad! I'm happy it was dramatic enough for you! Thanks for the review again!

**Niana Kuonji** Arigatou for the new review! The cards are there, the guardians…they MIGHT appear. I'm not sure but I don't think I want to put Kero-chan or Yue-san into the story. They're kinda outta place. It's not that I don't like them and all but I don't quite think they'd fit in this story well. I'll try though. Yup! Big mess coming up!

**Light in the Darkness** Yup, Sakura's finally gunna speak of her past! Although, it's a kinda sad one in my opinion but I'm not sure! You'll have to tell me if it is! Thanks for telling me that my writing's improving bit by bit! Don't worry about how long your reviews are! Mom says I don't get enough exercise anyway…so why not exercise my fingers with more typing replies? (seriously, I exercise more than she does though!) dances around in confetti I'll keep working! Hope this update'll do for now! Thanks for another great review!

Chapter 14: One

Eyes of all colours focused upon one being in the cold dark room as thundering step after thundering step outside echoed louder in the silence. The only sound that sliced the silence was the sound of water splashing into small drops upon metal, what were they? They were her tears.

"What?"

She bowed her head as she trembled, her hands grasped each other tightly as she bit her lip to stop her outburst of her sob. "I'll tell you, my past."

"Y…you will?" Meilin's usual sarcastic and confident voice was trembling as she was shaking from the recent deaths around her. She still wasn't very familiar with the girl who was crying before them in the silence. However, she knew the revealing of the girl's past would be even more shaking than her recent life's turn…the girl's past would most definitely be sad and a very chilling one.

Eriol looked at the girl with slightly narrowed serious blue eyes behind the square framed glasses. His body shook slightly from either the girl's words and her sudden confidence about her telling of her past or maybe it had to do with the coming people judging from the footsteps. He didn't know which one was the cause of his slight tremble but his feeling of the girl's past was similar to Meilin's, he knew of the cards and knew that most of the time, the owner would have a tragic life but…this girl's one must have been beyond that. It was most likely going to be hard for her to say it to them all of a sudden but…he knew that she knew she'd have to for the sake of pretty much everyone on the space continents.

The girl in Eriol's arms by the name, Tomoyo Daidouji, was trembling so much she didn't notice Eriol's slight shake. She had fists of his shirt in her grasp as she leaned against him for comfort, his shoulder holding hers tightly pulling her body to his. She too had the feeling of her two cousins. She did not know how her other cousin felt of this girl's sudden confidence or how he'd feel when she would speak of her past. She didn't know what to make of it but she knew he'd be feeling something alike to them, as if something that was coming would not be a pleasant and easy ride through but more of a rocky and jagged path that would slice and make you cry.

Indeed, Tomoyo's thought of how he'd feel was correct. He did feel like them but much worse, having suffered from losing his most trusted servant he didn't know if he'd make it through her past with smiles and confidence. He was happy that she was willing to tell him the past she had kept away and secretive and happy that he might find something that would fit everything together like a puzzle. He didn't know what to make of some of his whirling emotions within him, some could be described as insane fear, insanity itself, joy, happiness, sadness…they conflicted with each other that he didn't know what to make of them. They were just whirling emotions that he wouldn't figure out until it may be too late. The girl he thought he had feelings for would most likely have a terrible past that his was nothing compared to, his past where his father left, then his mother was head but never spoke to him, being ignored by others but his cousins and at times his mother on serious matters, being led to the clan tops, spoken to by many people, going through stress…everything. His past could be comparable to maybe a chip of her past, the past that changed her to be the way she was today…the way she was unresponsive, hidden emotions, silent, cool (as in emotionless type) and cold.

"Yes…I will…"

She had fisted her hands even tighter to feel a supporting hand on her back. She looked up to see the white skinned alien with the red eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile that pushed her confidence up, up enough to tell them of her past, the past she knew that was beyond tragic…the past that she owned.

Silence hung in the air, still and quiet, the footsteps outside seemed to be silenced as well as everyone waited for her to speak.

"It began in the year that I was a simple three year old child. I had a mother, a father and an older brother who loved me. They never left me alone at all and we were always happy. Everything in my eyes shined with the light of the morning, everything was joyful and beautiful to me..."

Flashback 

"…Come here!"

She smiled happily, standing on her wobbly feet and she began to slowly walk towards a smiling figure before her, behind another stood followed by another.

Her small pink dress fluttered slightly over her white diaper, her feet bent towards each other as she walked slowly on her white socks. Red beads tied up the auburn hair, glinting in the spring morning light along with the shining freshly dewed green grass beneath her feet.

Before her stood a figure dressed in a flowing white simple dress, a yellow apron upon her front with pink designs here and there. The long shining wavy silvery gray hair tied up slightly at the back by a purple lace. Pale hands stretched out towards her, the sleeves of the dress lined in purple stitches. Upon the feet were a pair of purple slippers, they stood upon the concrete of the front step, bent over waving for her to go over. What sparkled in her eyes the most was the pair of emerald eyes full of joy.

Having used to her things called feet she walked faster over to the figure called her mother. She was happily walking faster and reached her family until she fell upon the concrete, skinning her knees and hands. She cried out in pain, her tears falling down her chubby childish cheeks.

"Oh dear!"

Two figures ran towards her, her mother and her father. Her father dressed in a white button up shirt tucked in brown pants. A black belt adorned on his waist, a watch on her left wrist and brown shoes. His light brown hair combed nicely as worry flocked the deep brown set of eyes behind the square wire framed glasses. He reached to her and picked her up. Her mother directing them to a white wash walled room with a mirror, a toilet, a sink and a bath. She was seated on the closed seat of the toilet as her mother opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out bandages and antiseptic for her wounds.

She cried harder as the antiseptic was placed on as the stinging sensation coursed through her three year old body. A bandage was placed on each bleeding wound before her smiling mother who poked her small nose happily kissed it. She smiled wiping away the tears with her soft chubby small hands. Her family laughing with her as her older brother patted her head as he smiled a toothy grin.

End of Flashback 

She was silent as she looked at her hands in the dark as she was emotionless, the tears falling without notice or hints of notice. She didn't speak as she reminisced of her past more, bringing up the memories that she locked away deep within her mind's depths. She had never wanted to speak of this nor remember it this vividly again, the day of her first family member's death was as bright as ever in her mind now, no matter how much she tried to shut it out, no matter how much she tried to cover it, no matter how much she tried to lock it away once again…

Sad eyes looked at her from every person in the dark room, the slow steps of the people outside were slightly closer than before but still too far away to be clear enough for her to hear well…not clear enough for any of them to hear well. They were silent as the air turned heavy and thick with sadness that emanated from her very being. Everyone around was tense and rigid and grew tenser and more rigid with every word she had said earlier from her flashback.

He wasn't very confused with what she had just told him, it was a simple good memory in his eyes that would most likely be shattered by the next memories. He didn't know who would die in the next telling of her past. He had listened intently still in the same position before, holding it as his fingernails dug into his arms time after time again. This wasn't the bad part of her past he knew that…what to come would most likely be worse but he didn't know how worse it would be.

Silence hung once more, no one speaking, no one moving…only intakes and exhales of breath were heard in the room. The sound of water still splashing was still evident but it lessened a great deal slowly. The auburn hair rose to reveal the glassy emerald eyes of the girl who spoke with her confidence despite the memory. She opened her mouth once more to continue with her tragic story, her voice cutting into the thick air.

"I thought it was going to be that way forever…but…it wasn't to be. I was just one of the tragic children who lost their family at young age, one of the many who'd lose its first traces of family love…"

Flashback 

The silver gray hair flew into the soft breeze of spring, cherry blossom petals fluttered in the wind tangling themselves in the soft silky wisps of hair. The cherry blossom petals coming from the cherry blossom road not too far away from their street. The sun shining high in the sky, the skies blue dotted with chirping birds and fluffy white clouds overhead.

Her mother stood on the white patio on the top floor as she sat smiling looking through the glass window. Her mother held the clean and newly washed white bed sheets in her pale hands before hanging it upon the silver metal of the outdoor hangers. The wind blew at it creating beautiful waves of cloth. Her mother's pale green dress tied at the waist by a forest green lace with her hair tied up with a green ribbon.

Her mother finished with the laundry and waved at her to go to her from outside. Happily, she walked outside still not that that used to her feet yet she was still slightly wobbly. She made it outside after pushing the tall door open and walked outside to have a breeze blow her locks of auburn back. Smiling she walked straight to her mom and fell to be caught by her mother with a surprised 'oh!'.

Giggling slightly she grasped her mother's dress with her small hands.

"Isn't it pretty out here?" Her mom closed her eyes sighing softly.

She nodded her head smiling and laughing with her small cute voice. Her mother smiled at her and then picked her up into her arms. She walked back in and closed the door before going down and seated her onto a couch before going to the kitchen. Still wondering what the small black controller was she pushed buttons until the black box in front of her popped to life.

Amazed she kept pushing buttons and found her little ears hurting from the loudness and then questioning as the sound disappeared from her ears. A sudden image of a man with little black hair, square glasses, white shirt, black jacket and yellow tie holding papers sprung up. A miniature image appeared at the side with men and women in white long open jackets holding clipboards appeared beside his head.

"What'd you find squirt?"

She whirled around to find her older brother in an elementary school outfit with a backpack slung over his shoulder appear at the doorway. She pouted at the name he called her and looked at him with disapproving eyes.

He laughed at her his brown eyes laughing as wind from the open window pushed his dark brown hair. "You're cute, squirt!"

She pouted again making him laugh again. Her mother walked in and smiled, "You teasing your little sister again Touya?" She asked giggling lightly.

Touya gasped and nodded his head sadly.

She frowned slightly and got off the couch slowly and walked towards her taller brother, bent down to look into his surprised face and pouted again.

He rose his head laughing.

Their mother smiled at them and even more when she saw Touya hug his sister smiling. 'They're good siblings.' She thought before returning to the stove when a news report caught her attention.

On recent news, scientists at the Tomoedo scientist central lab created the first android in life and are now looking for ways to see if it will work. Many scientists wonder when they can build another model like it or find ways to make an even better model…

"An android? Cool!" Nadeshiko raised her head to look at the older brother staring at the television.

"Yes…" She replied to him. She returned to the stove.

The following day she was sleeping on the couch while her mother had come in and watched the television. She had awoken when her mother left her side to try and fix the television that seemed to turn fuzzy. She rubbed her sleep-lidded eyes.

"What's wrong with this television?" Her mother muttered.

All of a sudden, her mother froze when she was looking at the screen with a hand on the front. Then her mother fell to the floor with a thump, silver hair swirled all around her with her emerald eyes glassy. She walked towards her mother to suddenly have her jump at her, hands over her neck in a chocking fashion.

"M-m-ma-mamm-mammy?" She stuttered trying to make words.

Ignored and all of a sudden the grip on her throat began to tighten. She was gasping for air as she was lifted into the air with a glassy eyed mother who tears fell from her eyes. She reached a hand towards her mother to have it weaken and fall, her head fell down to her chest, her last image of a man and a boy coming into the room.

Later at night, she awoke to find her father looking down at her worriedly with her brother in tears. She looked at them questioningly before wiggling up. Her father pressed her down trying to hide an image from her eyes, she wiggled from his grasp and sat up finally to find…

The room torn into a mess, the television smashed, the glass table shattered the couch ripped open with the curtains hanging to the floor with a huge tear on it, things flung around and what shocked her the most…

Silver hair matted down with drying red liquid on the head lay on the floor, pale hand curled, the glass emerald eyes fading looking at her or through her with tears rolling down to the floor, mouth open as if calling her name. Beside lay a shattered blue vase, the flowers lying about with the silver hair swimming in the water of the vase on the wood floor.

"M…m…ma…mam…mammy?" She forced out with as much force as she could. She crawled towards the silent figure. Behind her the crying figure of her older brother hugging her father who was sad with tears going down his cheeks were seen. She laid a hand on the cold cheek of her mother. She looked at it questioningly when no smile or response came. She placed her hands on her mom's shoulder shaking her as if trying to awaken her from sleep. With no luck, she shook again. She turned to her father and asked.

"M…mam…mammy…h…hate…m…m…me?" She asked, the look of her innocence upon her face.

"No…mommy's…just…gone to a…better…place. Mommy…won't wake up…" Her father said with tears falling down as a smile graced his features.

She looked at him oddly and crawled to her brother and shook his leg, "Why…mammy…no…w…wake…up?"

"Mommy's…gone."

She looked at him before crawling back to her mom and shaking her, no response came from the cold corpse. She called out the name of her mother, "Mammy?"

Behind her the sobs of her family were heard. She didn't understand and just kept shaking her mom that would never return to her…

End of Flashback 

Tears fell from the girls' eyes as two boys trembled from her story. One boy looked at the ground as tears were at his eyes ye the refused to blink them out, he refused to tremble. He was correct, along with all the others…her past was much worst than theirs. He had known he'd be correct, he had known that his cousins' thoughts would be correct, yet…what he hadn't known was how sad it was. So the first to die in her family had been her mother, yet he knew the next would be either male she had spoken of earlier. Her father or her brother, he didn't know when they would die, how worse it would be or how her condition would change.

He had noted each change of emotion from her as she told them of her past, he knew the resurfacing memory within her that he hadn't wished to resurrect within her but he had to. He needed her to continue with her story telling him each and every single part of the memory with detail for him to find more pieces to connect the deaths together. He still had to know even if he had to break her into pieces, as heartless as that would seem…it was for the sake of the space continents. The goal in his mind set at point blank was what he needed to set him from the point of where he wanted her to stop to save her some trouble but…with the goal in mind he wouldn't break from her. She would be the one that would break, no matter how much it hurt him, them and her…he had to know.

She hardly felt the tears falling from her eyes but she knew they were falling again, the replaying image of her mother dying was very hard and a lot to take she had asked what happened when she was out but no response had come from her father or her brother…only tears and sobs were the responses. She didn't want to hear those again from them, her memory, her or anyone again…

"That…"

She had turned her head down to the right a bit as she smiled her cold sad smile directed towards herself, her fine eyebrows furrowed a bit in a smirking manner. The tears still falling as the long auburn hair framed her pale face.

"…Was…"

She shook as she laughed with no amusement in her tone, she stared at her reflection on the tiled floor in the darkness as the pale of the moon made the light, her hair flying slightly from the short breeze. She trembled a bit as more tears fell from her sarcastic cold face. She knew they were listening and looking at her…she knew.

"Only one…"

She looked up at him with her unwavering gaze of sadness, sarcasm, self-pity, hatred, annoyance, and the hard drive…of pain. He saw the tears streaming down their familiar trails on her pale cheeks as her mouth was in a cold smile that reflected the flickering emotions within her. He saw the tremble in her body and her hands' grip tightened considerably.

"…Of the **many**…"

Meilin, Tomoyo and Eriol looked at her in slight shock from her past and how she acted now. She wasn't looking at them, sure, but the way she looked at Syaoran…was one not of normality. It was abnormal for someone like her but also of the way she had just told them her past. They looked at Syaoran who held the same placid stone gaze he owned as he looked at the girl who was smiling coldly.

"**Deaths**"

She shook her head shutting her eyes, the tears shaking and sparkling in the moonlight before crashing into millions of droplets on the ground. She raised her gaze at him with defiance seemingly to swirl around her yet the pain and sadness was unbearable and extremely noticeable in the air around them.

"Around me…"

The steps of the many around them were almost synchronized yet they were unmistakable, they were headed towards one destination, slaying those who got in their way or were near. They didn't spare…why? Simply because…they weren't going to…they had no life anymore. All erased to input that one single thing. Death.

"Only…"

Everything was silent…cold crying emerald looking at the replying serious amber.

"**One**"


	16. Chapter 15: Again

**Y5603**

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP

Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now…year…5603…SS and ET and MOC

'…' Thoughts

"…" Out loud

(A/N:…) My thoughts

+ **Flashbacks **and** End of Flashbacks** +

**Niani Kuonji** Yea…it started with that one android! That's also why the recent ones are going haywire! How does an electronic virus affect humans? Well…you have to find out! Thanks for the review!

**Light in the Darkness** I'm happy you found my last chapter happy but sad, yes…Saku's life is very complicated. I'm glad you liked how I wrote things and I'll keep working hard! Of course banging my head would hurt…', I've done it before by accident! Major headache and lose brain cells! I hope this will do for the next update! I'm working on the next chapter already! Thanks for another review **Light in the Darkness!**

**AnimeObsessionFantasy** Of course it'd be painful…you got infected by a virus and then you're smacked dead by a chair! Owch! Thanks for another review!

**MelMel0492** I'm sorry if I made it too sad! If you wanna find out what happens next, you gotta read! I'm happy with the amounts of reviews I get for each chapter! I'm glad you find that I deserve more reviews but I'm happy with the amount I already get! I'm glad you think my story's intriguing, great, original, and exciting! I'm not sure how long this story's gonna be! It's kind of writing itself! I have a complete idea of what's the ending and such but I don't know how long it will take! You'll have to keep reading to find out! I'll work as fast as I can but I recently got an assignment! It's hard! I've checked your fic and have replied, it's a good fic just I've heard the plot somewhere before! Keep writing! Hope this update will do! Thanks for the long review **MelMel0492**!

**Wolf Jade** I'm sorry I made you cry! AHHH! runs into wall owwwiieee… Hopefully you won't cry a lot, I don't like making people cry! Don't worry about the disc…I might make it pop up somewhere! I'll keep working and hopefully this update'll do! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 15: Again

All were aware of the coming footsteps, all were aware of whom and what they were…all were aware of the dense silent and pained air. They were waiting for a figure upon the now landed bed in the darkness of the room, still staring defiantly with pain and sadness in eyes. His amber eyes looked at her and he was silent. He waited for her to continue…she waited for him to speak…

"Are you willing to continue?" A soft murmured voice asked eyes slowly turned towards the serious yet solemn boy adorned with his square wire glasses. His arms held onto Tomoyo yet his eyes were downcast and narrowed slightly; he didn't look at either of them…he didn't know if he could. They stared at each other in intensity and pain that he didn't know if he could take it full force. "Are you?"

She looked down again, her head and face still in the direction of the midnight blue haired cousin of the serious amber eyed boy across from her. She sighed slightly and nodded again, clamping down on her tears as much as she could this time. She did not want her outbreak of sobs and pain to come out and thus she held back this time. Steely eyed with a serious look set upon her face that was usually just an emotionless mask as a façade she was determined to speak her past, to set free the demons that haunted her from her memories…to break free of the past.

As she spoke a smirk crossed her features, a smirk of annoyance, self-pity and hatred for oneself.

"It was but another death in my family that attached to me…I was a simple ten year old that had lived by the death of one parent and the many deaths around myself and friends. My father was exited one day…"

Flashback 

"…Great news!" A man with light auburn brown hair walked in, his eyes smiling the same smile on his face behind the wire square glasses. He had walked in smiling with an open letter in hand.

"What is it otou-san?" She asked turning to look at him from the stove, a spatula in hand as the other held the handle of the pan that fried the fish they were to dine upon that night. She, still too short to reach the stove stood upon a small stool for extra height. Her short auburn hair tied up in two short ponytails on either side of her head by elastics and two ruby balls. She smiled happily with the sun radiating off her shining auburn hair, white long sleeved shirt, black shorts, pink apron and white socks.

"I've been asked to join an archeological dig in Egypt! I go next week!" Her father said smiling.

A fork was dropped on a plate of spaghetti. The older brother looked at him in slight horror but smirked, "You mean I have to stay with the squirt ALONE?" He asked in a horrified voice.

"Don't call me THAT!" She flung a meatball nearby at her brother's head that splat right on his forehead. Her older brother looking at her with an (- . -) expression. She smiled triumphantly at the result of her revenge.

Fujitaka laughed at the comical scene between his children. "I'll be gone for three weeks, a full month."

"Oh boy, a full month of squirt's horrible food."

Another splat resounded, then laughter ensued as the older brother found his face splattered with two more meatballs.

"If you don't like it, don't eat it! And I said…DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Laughter.

End of Flashback 

"You see? It was a happy family in my eyes back then. When my father prepared for his leave…we never expected that…he'd never come back to us. We didn't expect that we'd be left alone for the rest of our lives…" She said with the tone that was the same as her smirk before.

**Flashback**

"Bye! Be nice to each other!"

"Bye otou-san!" The two called out waving after him. He left on his cab and the two looked at each other before speeding off to school. Her long sleeved black sailor top with the white collar outlined in red. The tie at the front the same as the white collar, along with her cuffs. Her skirt was plain white, her backpack a simple mahogany brown bag with her school insignia on it. She wore her pink, yellow and white roller blades and pads as she skated after her brother on his blue bike. They met up with a silver haired male wearing the same light blue coat, white button up shirt, black tie and black pants as her brother was. He walked beside them on the cherry blossom street towards their schools.

Two weeks had passed without notice when they had received the letter.

_Dear Kinomoto family, _

_It gives me such pain to tell you this but, Fujitaka Kinomoto…has died on the archeological dig. His body had been found after a sandstorm far off from the great pyramids in Egypt. He had died a week ago from what we judge of his body and the conditions of it. In his hand, he held a cell phone with your number on it, his thumb was on the talk button about to press it but he seemed to had died just then. We are looking upon any sudden new diseases that might have killed him or serial killers. However, it seemed that he had torn his own face off with his other hand and ripped his skin along his body. We have no clue on what happened but we are searching for any reason of this. We are sorry for your loss. Gomen Nasai._

_Signed, _

_Professor J. Rishita_

Her eyes widened as she held the note in her hand. Behind her, her brother was crunching his fist on the doorframe as tears fell.

"First mom…and now…dad?" She asked quietly trembling. She broke out into a hysterical sob and was hugged by her crying brother, the note lay forgotten upon the floor as the two parentless siblings cried.

**End of Flashback**

"As you could tell…my onii-chan and I were quite baffled at what the Professor had written to us but…we didn't quite care. First our mother died after she tried to kill me, then my father died killing himself from what they said in the letter…and then…my brother…"

They looked at her in silent horror at the description given in the letter she had told them earlier of. It was horrific yet odd, someone tearing himself or herself apart wasn't heard of. They weren't sure if it was true but it most likely was if written by some professor. They were silent when she had one teardrop from one shuteye. They saw her desperate attempts of keeping the tears and emotions locked away but she couldn't keep one within. She struggled to speak but a few silent sobs muffled her voice. As another tear dropped she forced her eyes open to reveal the glassy emerald orbs once again. She opened her mouth to continue.

"He was happy that day."

She smiled a sad smile as a tear rolled down her raw cheeks. Tomoyo was crying along with Meilin. They couldn't help it. Eriol looking down at the floor with Syaoran serious. Yet within, Syaoran was torn and gripping his fists in anger but he could do nothing for it was the past. All he could do now was listen to when she had finally opened up once. Even if it hurt him and hurt her more he needed to know. 'Continue Cherry Ice…before I am torn within as much as they are…' He thought as he glanced at his two female cousins crying their hearts out.

'Continue…with your sad tale…' He thought when he returned his gaze to the girl.

"I was happy that day."

She had spoken again but it hurt her when she chocked out the next sentence that surprised the others. "His fiancée was happy that day…"

**Flashback**

"Wow! You two are fiancées?" She asked eyes wide holding her hands in front of her together as she jumped around foot to foot, her longer auburn hair in a ponytail bouncing along with her.

"Yup! Don't worry, we'll have a whole family again soon." Touya said smiling sadly as he held his new fiancée he had just proposed to. Their friend Yukito apparently the one who was conducting the marriage that would take place three months from then.

The long red haired woman with the amber eyes distinguished with the long eyelashes smiled at the bouncing fifteen year old, her soon to be sister-in-law. She wore a black long sleeved top and a yellow skirt, on her feet were the black high heels she usually wore. On her left ring finger was an engagement ring, courtesy of the male who held her waist.

"I'm so happy for you Touya! Macknezie-san!" She said happily. She calmed herself to a normal pace walking backwards as she looked at them. They were walking in the park in the bright of the Sunday spring morning. A soft wind blew gracing their features as they walked together.

Touya's cell rang its familiar tune just as birds were chirping above. "Just wait, I'll be back!" Touya called out before he ran off into the forest taking out his cell phone. The two girls nodded and seated themselves on a park bench slightly wet from the morning dew. They were chatting happily when Touya came back, eyes a glassy blank and his expression changed furious when he saw them. He ran towards them dropping his cell onto the ground. It crashed into a million pieces when he grabbed his fiancée and pulled her from his sister's grasp. "DON'T TOUCH HER! SHE'S MINE!" He screamed at her, she was shocked, her hand dropped to her side as she watched her brother pull his fiancée as far as to the tree right beside the concrete pavement. He looked at his fiancée with insanity, she too fell into a state of shock before she smiled sadly. She raised a hand at him and caressed his face already knowing what he would soon do.

"Touya…don't…go over the edge…" She had whispered to encourage him to her finale.

His eyes had snapped up before he growled. "BITCH!" He screamed. He threw her into the tree, her back smashing into it with a terrible crack as a rib broke. Blood dripped from her mouth as she stood up smiling sorrowfully. "Touya…"

She had reached out to him once more to have her hand smacked away, her head smashing into the grass of the ground below. She had slowly and stiffly pulled herself up on her shaky arms reaching out to him and grabbing his arm, her head down as she panted for breath. The last swing must have had a rib pierce a lung due to the irrationality of her breathing. Blood spilled from her mouth before she was smashed through a tree and hit against a tree behind the newly destroyed tree. Three more sickening cracks resounded in her chest. She slowly pushed herself up.

"M-Mackenzie-san…onegai…yamero…yamero…you'll die!" She had called out tears falling from her eyes as she watched the red haired woman slowly stand to her feet once more and reach for her screaming brother who was insane. She watched in tears as the woman was flung to the tree once again, before she fell on the ground, knee cracking painfully on a rock beneath. She turned to her brother with sadness yet confidence. Tears covered her eyes.

"Onii-chan! YAMERO! YAMERO!" She watched her brother walk towards his fiancée with a fist raised. His fist connected with her face, bruising it as more blood flew out.

She ran towards her brother before a frantic woman called her to stop. "Don't come closer!" She had instantly stopped by Miss Mackenzie's call. Her brother had run towards the woman and had kneed her in the face, her head flying backwards to smash into the tree's base. He had turned towards her when she had took a step. She watched in tears as the woman slowly pulled herself up, her brother walking towards her.

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan…onegai…it's me!" Her calls were fallen to deaf ears. She had closed her eyes tight with her hands to block her face when she felt someone in front of her. She turned to see a woman hanging in the air by her neck in her brother's hand. She was gasping for air while chocking. Tears strewn down her cheeks along with the blood from her mouth. A punch was hit to her stomach, she coughed out more blood, another punch ensued…and soon the woman had blood coming down like a waterfall from her mouth.

Before she could stop her brother, his fiancée was smiling sadly as she choked her final breath and words towards her insane brother. A soft whisper before she died right in his grasp of death… "I love you…"

With that he screamed as he dropped his dead fiancée to the ground. He gripped his hair and pulled before he started ripping his skin and limbs all together by himself, blood strew upon the ground.

She ran towards him in horror and tried to stop him to have herself be smacked into the park bench, breaking the wood with her impact before rolling to the ground unconscious, her last thoughts and image of her brother falling to the ground.

As she came to she had forgotten why she was in the park and on the ground of all places. Then she remembered and she had immediately ran towards the two last family members she had. When she reached there she fell to her knees crying on her brother's bloody body.

He had torn his arm from its place, blood was still flowing freely, his glassy eyes staring at the face of his fiancée with tears falling. Her long red hair redder in the liquid of blood of her fiancée that slowly swayed with the wind and flow of the blood, her eyes glassy as a smile was upon her face as she looked at the sky.

"TOUYAAAAA!"

**End of Flashback**

"See? Nothing really hurts that much physically anymore. They only hurt emotionally because that is the only type of pain I know now. It happened time and time again so…why would it stop now? Why would it? Simple, because every person has pain in their life…no matter how tragic or painful. There are those worse off than you could be yet there are some who aren't as worse off as you. You are another simply being in the cycle of pain that I endured for years and years…even continuing to this day." She had opened her mouth, speaking with tears in her eyes as she grit her teeth that were visible. She fisted her hands in front of her.

"Pain will make no pity of you even if you are worse than others my much already. Pain can only come to you if you do something wrong…or did something to anger it. Pain is the thing that will hurt you far worse than anything can. Emotional pain…is the pain that will tear you within." She said as she lowered her head crying out soft sobs.

"You know what happened after? I went insane a year later…"

Everyone was shocked at this…

**Flashback**

"I'm not alone…Mom, Dad…Brother…Miss Mackenzie…they're all her with me! Yes they are! They're right beside me! Eating our dinner together like a happy family should! I'm not alone! See! I have FAMILY! I have FRIENDS! I'm not LONELY!" She had yelled out.

She sat at the table full of empty seats with food before her as she shook her fists at the sky. Her eyes wide as she smiled as if insane…for truth…she was.

She had locked herself in her house with not much food, not much supplies…beside the cremated corpses of her parents, her brother and his fiancée. They sat behind her at the cabinet in a glass case. Behind each beautifully decorated jar sat a picture of each person smiling or happy.

"See Okaa-san! Otou-san and Onii-chan are beside me! Onii-chan's fiancée is across from me!" She yelled looking at an empty seat with a tilted head as her eye twitched along with her head occasionally. She pointed at another empty seat yelling again.

"See Otou-san! Even after you left…I still had Onii-chan!" Her eyes wide and large as she laughed crazily as tears fell. "And Onii-chan! SEE I AM NOT ALONE! EVEN AFTER YOU DIED ALONG WITH MACKENZIE-SAN! I'M HERE WITH YOU ALL! SEEEEE?" She had yelled out.

She raised her arms laughing at the sky. "See God! I do have my family! You didn't take them! They aren't dead! They're right beside me! They've ALWAYS BEEN! THEY HAVEN'T DIED! THEY CAN'T DIE! BECAUSE I'M HERE!"

She had been insane for a whole year after a year of their death.

**End of Flashback**

"It's nice isn't it? To find your whole family dead and then going insane a year after the recent death…you never understood anything. After a year of insanity and being brought to a mental facility, I was sane once more. Swore that I'd find the keys to destroying the virus at their graves when I buried their dust under the ground." She said spitefully with no smile whatsoever.

"I worked with computers all night long, all day long…never relenting except to go get food, water, go to the bathroom. I had one hour of sleep max each day. I don't know how I had survived like that…but I did. I got myself a title of being the best of the best…I had figured out every corner and data of the computer and knew my way around everything on it. Sometime the next year…someone found me on the government files to be a computer genius. They knew the virus was getting out of hand for the death rate raised high everyday. They confronted me bringing me to a lab to work."

"I had built models of a time freeze. It was to save the government officials of Japan when the virus was too out of hand. That was how I was found, the last survivor of the time freeze. Mine didn't have flaws with its system for some reason and I didn't die compared to the others. I didn't know why but I had been examined by androids later one. The first android…was Masu Hikaru." She said.

"I've lived the rest of my life here in solitude, away from others occasionally speaking to Masu-san for help. The following year of that time, my friend from Altachia here…came to us for help. We occasionally talked but lost contact together after three months. I stayed in a hotel not too far off from a café. That's…where I met you four." She said, as she spoke each person she looked at each one. Her eyes landing upon Syaoran lastly, strength resurfacing in her eyes as she looked at him.

The footsteps had grown louder over time, each step coming closer to them as they listened to the auburn haired girl.

"Eriol…I want you…to find a connection between Cherry Ice's family deaths." Syaoran said. His eyes had turned to look at the now thinking midnight blue haired teen male.

Picking himself off the ground to stand, the said boy gripped his chin with his pale hand, the wind blowing his blue locks. Beside him the dark haired girl with identical sapphire blue eyes stood.

"I'll need some time to think about it and find a connection but it won't be too long." Eriol replied.

"Good." Syaoran said.

"Then what do we do now?"

The footsteps outside were suddenly so close and loud that the two related girls jerked in slight fear, afraid of what might happen again like the two times before.

"What do we do now?" Syaoran asked smirking. His amber eyes defiant looking as the wind blew his chestnut mess of hair. He turned to look at Cherry Ice.

"Well…"

She began, her hair blowing in the wind as the moon from the space sky highlighted everyone's smiling face, yet behind each face and eye standing tall…was fear and courage.

"We…"

The billowing maroon red cloak in the wind as she backed slightly and turned to the left enough to have her face, face the moon yet enough for the others to see it. The long auburn locks flipping into the wind as the maroon red cloak flew in front of her to the side.

"Do it all…"

She raised a hand and pushed back her auburn locks from her sparkling mischievous emerald eyes. She turned more to look at them, a smirk covering her face. All knew she referred to the short battle before, all were confident at this point. She turned completely to look at them, her head down slightly as her eyes were the main focus as they looked at her as she stared at the door defiantly. The footsteps outside stopping before their door and ramming was heard. She raised her hands to the side of her, the face looking demonic as her mouth was smirking, eyes looking dangerous and tricky, face lowered slightly, bangs flipping in the wind, cloak flying to the front.

"Again."


	17. Chapter 16: Home

Y5603

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. All rightfully belong to the workers of CLAMP

Summary: Sakura now depends her life upon the cyber world. After losing her entire family to the virus attacks upon Japan, she is now cold and distant from others. She spends her life working in the cyber world but despises all the people around her. Now everything is impossible to fix and change for it's now…year…5603…SS and ET and MOC

'…' Thoughts

"…" Out loud

(A/N:…) My thoughts

+ **Flashbacks **and** End of Flashbacks** +

**MysticalFlame** Arigatou for another review! She is in the room (androids are banging on the door) but there's wind because somewhere I said the windows were open:P Hope this update'll do! O.O two reviews? Same?

**AnimeObessionFantasy** wow…you review fast! You mean Sakura- insane? Or what? I'm confused! Umm…is a lot of work to do meaning for the actual fanfic or the people in the fanfic? Ara…- thanks for another review **AnimeObsessionFantasy**

**obitakuleht** I'm glad you like my fic **obitakuleht**! I'm sorry for making you cry! Sorry I made your friends cry! I'm glad you like my fic that much! I'll keep working and hopefully you'll keep reading! Hope this update will do for now! Thanks for the review!

**Niani Kuonji (N.L.I)** I don't understand the N.L.I part of your name…ah well! Thanks for another review…chapter…1? Thanks anyways! I'm happy you're glad that we're getting more into Sakura's background. If they'll find a way to get rid of the virus so everything's peachy? You'll have to keep reading to find out how or if they even do:P

**Light in the Darkness** Yep! People will have their butts kicked again! MUAHAHAH! sorry it's 1:21 a.m. right now and I just had sugar overdoses and online game interferences I'm making her life the way I felt it should be…a bit complicated but it works ne? I find people's past if they're main characters or hiding their life…it's usually very complicated…isn't it? I know a bit of it was too rushed, I was doing an assignment and it was late! XD The insanity of Touya part: yes that was rushed, I admit it. Gomen! You're not that slow…I bet you I'm slower:P I'll keep working and hopefully this chapter will do! Thanks for another review **Light in the Darkness**

Chapter 16: Home

An in the air roundhouse kick to three androids in the head, metal clanked on metal as the broken skeleton of the android fell to the ground of the hallway. A swift high kick under one's chin sent them flying upward and crashing into ten more androids coming for her. The halls were littered with heaps of metal, crushed beneath feet of both human and android even an alien. Lights were off and all that was to be a guide were the red intense light of the androids eyes before their very faces. The sounds of flesh fists and feet pounding against the metal of the flocking crowd of androids were the loudest of all things. Many hit the wall or fell over the edge of the railing on their floor and fell to the ground below in heaps of nothing more but metal. Sparks and smoke riddled their sight and smell as it came from beneath them. Yet even when the androids fell or were destroyed, they didn't stop…their eyes didn't stop…they didn't stop their light.

She raised her arms to shoulder length in the large crowd of androids that created a fetal circle of metal around her. Her hands open to her hip. The bag trembled before a single card on each side slid out and flew into her hands. She flipped her hands forward the cards in at different sides, her head bowed as they were flipped around to be revealed.

"COME TO THY AID! SWORD! WATERY!"

The air blasted from beneath, raising her long auburn hair and sweeping maroon red cloak high. The air riddled with the striking colour of blue and gold. She raised on hand in front of her, the swirl of the golden air flying nimbly to her hand and forming the shape of a sword. As she raised her other hand, the blue air swirled towards it, creating a large sphere of water to engulf her whole hand and half her forearm. She raised her head to reveal the double star lit upon her forehead, her eyes a pure unchanging tone of emerald. She ran forward on the ground quickly making her way through the androids, slicing them down as they walked before her. Close to the elevator she jumped upwards into the air, feet tucked beneath her she outstretched her left hand in front of her. Pulling backwards slowly as the ball of water grew she shot it forward at the crowd in front. She tore through the androids to create a temporary path for the other five fighters not too far off from her previous location.

Somersaulting many times in the air until she landed firmly on her feet she ran towards the elevator, the android wall closing in upon them once more. She pulled her now blank left hand behind her and pushed Syaoran into the elevator, followed by Eriol then Tomoyo who ran into Eriol's arms, she was going to push two more people in to find…space and metal. She turned around to see the androids closed in, the figure of a white alien not too far off, upon his head sat a frightened raven-haired girl with long locks and red eyes.

She ran through the crowd slicing horizontally both ways clearing a path through the viral infected mindless androids. Not caring which one she sliced or whom she sliced she ran through, her goal the two people not too far off. She didn't want to see them drowned in blood yet she knew they wouldn't be if she could reach them in time. She ran straight towards them, a single android stepped in her way. She smirked, hair covering her eyes. She put her blade upside down, the sharp side facing upwards as she pulled up. Quickly flipping the sword she changed it sideways and slashed the android in half at the waist.

"Hurry Up."

With a nod from the two for a response was heeded before she started running back into the crowd of androids. Behind her clumsily ran the white alien with the scared Chinese girl over his head. She needed to slash down each of these androids to clear a wide enough path for the two behind. Without much thought she slashed at each one, sending them to the floor or the wall. She dodged a slash at the right, side-kicked one coming towards her from the left and dodged another horizontal slash for her head. She jumped up into the air and spun a three hundred degree spin with her right foot outstretched for the heads of the androids. Using two hands on an android's shoulder she flipped into a smaller crowd with a twist of her right hand, effectively slicing off the android's head. She ran along the bodies of slashing androids while swing her sword around from hand-to-hand to cut off limb after limb of the androids. Flipping one more time in the air before somersaulting to the floor she landed, locking her feet apart slightly while bringing her right hand behind her and slashing across to the left.

A few silent still seconds later, all the androids fell to heaps of scrap metal and gears upon the floor. She smirked a bit before she grabbed the surprised Chinese girl who was now on the floor along with her smiling Altachian friend. She pushed them into the elevator and slid in as well.

"What are we going to do?" Tomoyo asked mumbling when she saw the flocks of androids below awaiting their arrival, above few androids simultaneously walked towards the elevator as their comrades lay upon the ground nothing but mere scrap.

No response came to her but mere pants for breath or still silence of shock. As a single ringing and seemingly echoing sound of the elevator calling that it reached the bottom level rung into the air, everyone was still.

As the doors creaked open she glared harshly at the androids outside that could clearly be seen through the see through walls of the elevator. Wide open, the doors released the image of millions of androids flocking towards the entrance where they stood. Eyes narrowing in seriousness and anger she lifted her right arm quickly while pulling her left arm close to her face. She pushed out with her right hand, successfully pushing one android away and sending the androids into a frenzy of a domino effect. Many androids fell down to the ground where corpses of dead or dying humans and aliens lay. Blood spread everywhere, she placed a hand on her mouth from the metallic scent of the blood-bathed floor. Ignoring it she jumped forward and lifted her right leg up quickly making an earth shattering slice kick at the android's chin. Flipping over in the air she was coming to the ground where androids reached towards her with flailing mechanical arms. She grabbed one's shoulders and kicked in a side split at the coming two androids before pushing upwards again, while twisting off the android's head that crackled with the spark of energy.

Syaoran growled out his anger at the androids before rushing head first into the battle, kicking and punching at each android that came to meet his limbs. About to be smacked by an android that was in his blind sight a second too late, a sudden call alerted his attention as it was close to him. "FIREY!"

Beside him stood a smirking auburn haired girl who looked at him with taunting emerald eyes. She held a glowing card in her hand, her eyes glassy while a red figure glowed upon her forehead. All around him and the girl was a bright glowing wall of fire, within the silhouettes of the struggling molten androids were seen coming towards them despite the fact they melted against the heat.

He smirked when the fire stopped and androids fell to the mistake of being melted to the ground, unable to move until their heads being removed forcibly from their bodies shut them down. Syaoran side kicked one at the jaw sending it sprawling into a few others before twisting his sidekick into an immediate roundhouse kick knocking off many heads. He grabbed two at either side charging at him and pushed them together, head first, succeeding in smashing their faces together and sending the sparks out in large fizzes.

Eriol wasn't faring as well as Syaoran or the girl but he was doing better than he had expected. He punched one in the head to the side with most of the strength he could muster. The android created a domino effect, making all the ones around him fall to the ground in a heap. He smiled triumphantly when he noted that the android dominos continued their path around him before stopping a meter radius away. He sighed when they came in at their slow pace again but he was undoubtedly happy that he could do something to help the two better fighters of the group.

She lifted a hand to the air and called out a card, "SHADOW!" With that a large shadow spread from the top of her right fist and continued down, enlarging after going past her wrist till it sharpened at the very tip where her elbow was. Grinning she turned to look at the androids who continuously stood up to attack her and the others. She stretched out her left hand and pulled back her right, the grin still plastered on her face before pushing out her fist and running forward, literally collapsing the wires and machinery inside the androids as she ran past. A large group was still heading to her, she frowned as she continued the use of shadow on her hand.

An android made it to her back where she slipped to the left side a bit before pushing back her elbow, hearing the sharp part of the shadow's effect on her pierce through what was to be the head of the android. She lifted her leg and kicked backwards to get the android off her and pushed forward again with the shadow. She turned around at last where a long row of frizzing androids stood unable to move before smirking a tad. She stretched her fist out before opening at once casing the entire shadow to shoot out and hit the androids. Flipping out a new card immediately she called upon it, "DARK!" Immediately the ground where the shadow lay under the androids began to start pulling in the androids that stood upon it.

No sight of the androids, were left soon later and she called back her two cards before turning around and calling upon another card, "SHOT!" The pink figure with a slip of yellow at the top in the hair appeared a top her outstretched right hand. She closed her hand into a familiar fist shape before turning it to a group of androids. She turned around and quickly ran trying to make a line of the androids but soon found her plan unable to work because of Syaoran's entrance into her little line. She growled lightly in anger before shooting off one of the shots from her fingers. Immediately stopping it before it reached Syaoran's head. A whole line of androids had a hole drilled straight through their heads where electricity sparked out before they all collapsed in a heap of metal. Syaoran looked up in shock and an android with a dangling arm and a bent head slowly made their way up to him from behind with an arm raised out carrying a jagged piece of metal from it's fellow android.

Alarmed she immediately shot off another one of her bolts that were still powered in her firm grasp at the android effectively shutting it off. She cursed inwardly for wasting another bolt of her already limited few, she turned around and launched herself off a coming android and flipped to land on one's shoulders before she shot forward disintegrating five androids. The android beneath her was flimsily swinging it's arms trying to reach for her to have her smash her left hand through the android's head and grasped the small bit of computer nearby and pulled it out. The android fell not a second later upon the ground with the sparks of familiar electricity hopping about.

She had two more shots left, a few hundred androids were left surrounding each of her comrades. Frowning she watched as the two other females in her little group were trying to fend off the androids but were unsuccessful. The girl, Meilin seemed to know martial arts but could not perform the art as well as Eriol or Syaoran. She sighed and summoned more power into her next shot and smirked a tad before shooting it off. Ten or more androids were hit in the head, the other androids learning to evade the pink bolts, suddenly however…the bolt curved its shot and aimed towards Tomoyo and Meilin who screamed in shock. Again the form of the bolt twisted until it came in a circular motion around the two effectively taking out a group of the androids. Shocked the two were still for a bit before they smiled to each other and nodded at her. She nodded back before smashing her fisted left hand into the android beside her body's head. Lifting her left foot she placed it on the body of the already offline android and pushed to pull her hand out before turning around with her left foot in a high roundhouse kick at the heads of the surrounding androids.

A large group of androids were left and she was already angered by their continuous presence. She gathered a large quantity of her power shocking the five others as they turned to look at her shocked, even those who couldn't feel the energy as bright as Syaoran or Eriol could, could feel the gathered power that still was growing. Her shot card was disabled and soon flew to her card's pockets before a new card flew out and came into her right hand. She held it before her face while raising her left hand above her head where a familiar pink glow began to gather. Her right hand snapped once and revealed two cards in the steed of one card and the glowing orb above her seemed to grow brighter and brighter. She threw both cards into the air where they continuously spun before she called out their names.

"RAIN! ARROW!"

The cards disappeared as the orb suddenly flashed and before the very eyes of Syaoran, Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol and Macki. The girls screamed as the bright light tore at their eyes as Syaoran and Eriol tried to look through the brightness with their eyes shielded a bit to lessen the effect of the brightness. All was useless as suddenly the light disappeared and spots appeared in their vision. However sounds of something flying through the air was heard and the spots soon disappeared to let their eyes fall to the vision before them.

Her head was down as the long auburn hair swayed about, her right hand hung down with blood flowing down, her legs were shoulder width apart as her maroon red cloak behind her was torn in some areas. What caught their attention even more was the fact that the bright pink orb above her head shimmered a pale pink glow as one shot after another came out in different directions. Syaoran's amber eyes looked at one to watch the bolt suddenly condense into a piercing shape of an arrow where it struck an android into the wall between the eyes. His eyes turned back to the girl whose left hand was now shuddering a tad as the large orb above her head seemed to condense at a fast and alarming rate, the arrows growing more frequent, and the androids coming less and less.

She raised her bleeding numbed right hand up and moved it towards her card holster before pulling her hand up halfway there, a card trailing behind her hand as she gripped it and flung it into the air. Raising her head a bit and opening the shocking dulled emerald eyes she called out the name of her card.

"Storm."

Her mouth moved once more and Syaoran swore he saw another card with the other until the orb above her head exploded with another blast of shocking blinding light, this time taking a more pink like hue like her aura. The sounds of things ripping through the air one after the other caught their ears as they tried to look out into the scene, failing miserably. The light disappeared in a cool brush of warm wind and the girl before their eyes had arrows jutting out at her left arm that was still outstretched. Blood flowed endlessly down her arms as a few arrows were stuck in her back. Four cards spun before her as she raised her numb right arm and slid her hand across slowly, picking up each card and placing them back into her pouch with a simple wave back.

It was then Syaoran looked around him to see the arrows jutting out in random areas with androids attached that flailed a bit before shutting down. As she dropped her left hand the arrows of pink aura disappeared in a small swirl of pink, the androids dangling on the walls dropped onto the ground with a crash. What was odd that none of the arrows were around them at all, rather, it was a large clearing of non-existent arrow-pierced androids that were around them.

"What?"

Eriol knelt down onto the burning metal beneath their feet and waved a hand over them slowly before closing his eyes and getting up. "You used…Shield…?" He looked at the girl who smiled a little bit before coughing out a bit of blood. Meilin and Tomoyo made a move to go near her to help her wounds but she raised her right hand to stop them from coming closer. She took out a new card, "Create."

A small book appeared in her right hand as she closed her eyes, words began to inscribe themselves onto her pages in a pure beautiful calligraphy of black ink. Syaoran was able to read a few of the words that were written upon the crisp paper of the card's book.

Heal Card. Two Minutes.

Her words were short but they were enough information for him to understand what she wanted. She snapped the book shut as she opened her eyes and the book disappeared back into the shape of a card, the card's base completely washed white when a small pink glow surrounded it and a new image was inscribed upon it as if someone was clearly painting the image upon it. Eriol's azure eyes widened as he saw what she was creating before smiling, 'She's smart. You've made good choices for your master guardians of the clow.'

In her grasp, a female was seen, the white feathery wings around her body as her hands were clasped…a faint pink glow surrounding them as her eyes were closed and a small smile was seen on her face. Even a halo stood above the long flowing silver hair of the female as the words inscribed at the bottom wrote out, Heal.

She flipped her hand into the air tossing the card as well that began to spin like a normal card would before she spoke out it's name, "Heal." Immediately the card seemed to blast and a female in a flowing white gown hovered before her, the large white wings spread wide out. The female's hands were clasped and the pink glow was seen, however…the picture of the card was different from the card's human form. The female had long flowing red hair…instead of silver. The eyes opened to reveal amber eyes as a small smile decorated itself on the female's pale face, the halo hovering above her head, the sounds of bells rung out from her left foot and right wrist where bracelets of bells hung.

She smiled a faint smile as a pink glow surrounded her and soon the others, the blood disappeared along with the scars and wounds upon her body. The heal card smiled at her before opening her mouth to speak, "We miss you." Cherry nodded at her before waving goodbye sadly and the card changed back to its normal form as a card. She picked up the card and waved a hand over it revealing the create card once more. She slowly slid the card back into her pouch before turning to the other five.

"Ne…who was she?" Tomoyo asked quietly, her words slipping into the silence.

"She…she was…Mackenzie-san…my brother's…fiancée." The distanced emerald gaze looked away from the questioning sapphire eyes that dulled with sadness not a second later. The room was silent until she turned around and unhooked her cloak back to place and flipped on her hood before she started to walk away, the Altachian alien following her not a second later with his eyes down, walking past the four with a small wave of farewell.

"Matte."

She stopped with a small push of her cloak. She turned a bit to look back in his direction where his head hung and his chocolate messy brown locks covered his startling amber eyes from view.

"Nani?"

"Come with us. We need your skills to help us."

She was silent as she looked at him, fully turning herself to look at him as she pulled off the cloak's hood to unravel the long auburn hair to have it sweep the floor once more. "Doushite?"

"You are the only one who has the ability to stop these androids completely…and I…I…"

She looked at him with a cool gaze as if daring for him to continue, he looked up a bit with the intense amber eyes but a small light pink tint reigned upon his face as he tried to continue his words, "I…" Seconds later she was before his face with a hand upon his mouth. She nodded a small nod of approval and motioned for Macki to come back who smiled a bit. "Fine. I'll go with you…if you mislead me from my much needed work to get BACK all my pieces of the puzzle again…I will leave you to fend for yourselves."

He nodded and she took her hand off his mouth before turning with words ringing back at him and his relatives. "I will need a place to make into a computer system so I can stop the androids…and I will need the technology to stop them. Know anywhere?"

Syaoran was silent as he thought before he nodded. He reached a hand out and grabbed the girl's hand that had been upon his mouth not a second ago and began to walk out with her trailing after him, emotions flittering through her eyes at an alarming rate before they dulled again as a small memory of her brother and herself flashed through her mind. She turned to see the other four following after them intently. She was brought to her car and dropped in where he walked to his car and slid in. The others jumped into place and she started her car and drove out of the space like Syaoran did. He was beside her soon, "Follow my car."

She nodded not understanding why she let him do what he did to her without fighting back. She ignored her thoughts and questions and simply chose to follow the sleek vehicle before her where the four relatives sat apparently discussing something, with Syaoran silent the whole way. She saw a flash of her brother and Miss Mackenzie and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. Another flash came of her father and mother, she growled inwardly and rubbed her eyes. Another flash of her mother's dead body…she hissed. Another flash of her father's death letter…she growled. A flash of the dead body of Miss Mackenzie and then her brother and she willed for the tears to stop coming from their place. She ignored the saddened look from the one who sat in the passenger seat beside her.

He chose to stay silent as he watched her knowing fully well what was erupting in her mind right now. They turned at an intersection to arrive at a small town. The hazy blue lights flickered on and off before completely blacking out, the sound of things creaking before snapping off and falling to the ground of garbage caught their ears. Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned at the condition of the area. The darkness too murky for her to see her surroundings as all she could do was follow the red lights of the car before her. Soon the sky seemed to grow even darker as the car before her stopped. Stopping her car beside Syaoran's she slid out of the car to see shocked expressions on the faces of the other three relatives.

"We'll stay…"

The flicker of hazy blue lights caught her attention as she turned to look at them before turning to see the saddened gaze of her Altachian friend who chose to stay silent.

"Here. At…"

She turned to see Syaoran's lowered head as the familiar messy brown locks covered his amber gaze once more and a slight sparkle hit the ground caught her eyes. He was…crying?

"My…"

Suddenly the light beside her flickered on immediately and a soft wind blew. Her eyes stared at the worn down building before her. The once beautifully done walls and columns were now torn, bloody and many scratches were seen. The ceramic tiled roof where she once sat were not hardly there and pieces of the wood were dangling from their places. Holes were seen in the walls and the roof as the familiar scent of blood tainted her nose. She looked away from the house of the Li clan…

"Home."


End file.
